El secreto
by Levita Hatake
Summary: En una simple tarde, una serie de sucesos llevaran a Kisame a revelar un gran y muy personal secreto,¿Que podra ser? YAOI, Kisame X Itachi y algunos toques de SasoDei y KakuHidan. Capitulo 12, FINAL AL AIRE.
1. Un secreto muy personal

**Capitulo 1**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno espero que les guste este fic ^^**

**Y como siempre al inicio de un fic, están advertidas este es un fic YAOI, aunque no estará tan fuerte al grado de ser Lemon…**

**Bueno como sea, que se entretengan, jeje n____n**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Ah que aburrido no hay nada que hacer, hum!-soltó con un bufido Deidara dejándose caer en el regazo de su maestro.

El par de artistas de Akatsuki se encontraban en el sofá, en la sala de estar, viendo televisión. Obviamente no había nada decente en la televisión (O sea no había Dr. House para Sasori y no estaba la novela de Deidara)

-¡Por eso odio los domingos, no hay nada que hacer…!-seguía rezongando el rubio.

-Si tanto te quejas por que no te levantas y nos vamos a la habitación-declaro Sasori.

Reacción de Deidara: ¡OH LO ADORO SASORI NO DANNA!

-Bien… ¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Sasori, poniendo una pose y un semblante de todo un casanova.

Deidara no se molesto en contestar y se llevo a la velocidad luz a Sasori, casi quitándole el brazo derecho (literalmente) a su maestro.

-Deidara si que se toma en serio lo de "No hacer esperar a Sasori"-comento Kisame a Itachi.

Itachi y Kisame se encontraban en la cocina. Habían oído cada una de las palabras de Sasori y Deidara, a los cuales pareció valerles que pudieran oír su plática.

-Pues si, a Sasori no le gusta esperar para nada…-contesto Itachi tranquilamente mientras se servia un poco de agua-. No me extraña que se aprovechen de eso para irse a acostarse-declaro Itachi-. Al menos se divierten-agrego el chico Uchiha minutos después.

Kisame se quedo: O___o?

[¿Eso seria una indirecta? ¬¬]

Kisame se quedo intrigado por ese tan inesperado comentario…

-¡Oh Kisame, lo siento, no quise decir…!-se apresuro a decir Itachi-. Tu sabes que…

-Jajaja, no importa Itachi-dijo Kisame sonriendo, no muy sinceramente que digamos.

-En verdad…

-Lo se Itachi, no te preocupes.

-¡Hey…! ¿¡Que están haciendo…?!-pregunto Hidan escandalosamente al entrar a la cocina junto con Kakuzu-. ¡Eh de seguro ya estaban planeando que harán esta noche! ¿Verdad…?-dijo Hidan sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-¡Hidan…!-se apresuro Kakuzu viniendo detrás de el.

-¡A no se me hagan los inocentes!-reclamo Hidan cruzando los brazos.

-¡Bueno, bueno…! ¿Qué quieres Hidan?-dijo Kisame cambiando de tema sin dejarse molestar por las palabras de Hidan.

-Solo venia por algo de tomar, además creo que me esta dando hambre-dijo Hidan.

-Ahí hay cereal…

-¿De cual es?-pregunto Hidan.

-Zucaritas…

-¡Ah no me gusta ese cereal!

-¿¡Entonces de cual carajo te gusta!?-reclamo Kisame perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡El del puto conejo blanco!

-¿Eh?

-¡Por Jashin-sama, el de colores, ese del conejo…!

-Ah ese… Pues te jodist3 por que no hay de ese-contesto Kisame.

-¡Le voy a decir Pein…!

-No te puedes ir a quejarte con Pein, solo por el cereal…

-¡Claro que si puedo!

-¡Kakuzu vale mas que controles bien a tu marido!

-¡Por favor Hidan cálmate!-pidió Kakuzu.

[Y ahí va Kakuzu bien obediente el… XD]

-Por favor, todos cálmense-dijo al fin Itachi-. Calma, no tiene caso romperse la cara por el cereal…

[Creo que el cereal vale toda la pena del mundo…]

-¡Hey…! ¿¡Que es todo este ruido!?-pregunto Konan al llegar a la cocina, con un semblante sumamente molesto.

-¡Eh nada, nada…!-se apresuro a decir Kakuzu-. Solo teníamos una discusión sobre la comida…

-¡Konan dale un mensaje a Pein de mi parte…!-balbuceo Hidan.

-Cierra la boca Hidan…-susurro Kakuzu por lo bajo, deteniéndolo antes de que dijera alguna estupidez.

-¡Primero busco a Sasori, voy a su habitación y oigo un montón de ruido y luego vengo aquí y los encuentro gritando por una estupidez…!-declaro la chica Akatsuki fulminando con su gélida mirada a sus compañeros.

-¡Bien, esta vez pasare ese incidente!-dijo Hidan.

Konan salio de la cocina muy, pero muy enojada.

-Debe de andar en su periodo...-comento Hidan al asegurarse de que Konan se había alejado.

-Ven lo que hacen…-murmuro Itachi volviendo a tomar asiento.

-¡Ah Kisame empezó, no debió contestarme de esa manera!-reclamo Hidan.

-Y tú deberías controlarte mas…-dijo Kakuzu.

-Bien, bien… ¡Ya Hidan, lo siento!-dijo Kisame y salio de la estancia.

Itachi, altamente impresionado por la reacción de Kisame, de inmediato salio de la estancia, siguiendo a su compañero.

Kisame fue a su habitación, le había empezado a doler la cabeza.

-¡Kisame!

-Itachi…

-Kisame, en serio lo siento por lo de…

-Itachi cálmate, en serio no es nada. Hidan me saco de quicio…

-No me mientas Kisame, a eso no le tomarías importancia-repuso el joven Uchiha tomando asiento en la cama junto con Kisame.

Kisame tuvo que admitir que el problema era otra cosa…

-Dime, ¿Es sobre lo de…?

-¡No es eso!

Itachi hizo una ligera mueca mientras que Kisame se puso aun mas tenso y se acaloro.

-Kisame…-e Itachi se aproximo más a compañero.

[Momento dramático-romántico…]

-Si es por lo de…-e Itachi decidió no terminar la frase y solo acercar su rostro al de su compañero.

[Griten fangirls…]

El joven Uchiha acerco lentamente sus delicados labios a la boca de Kisame. Itachi lo beso, pero fue un beso ligero, solo de cariño. Y después cuando se separo de el lo abrazo tiernamente.

Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, solo se mantenían abrazados.

-¿Es-estas mejor…Kisame?-pregunto en susurro al fin Itachi.

-Si, Itachi.

Itachi le dedico una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

-¿Volvemos a la cocina?-pregunto Itachi-. Te preparare la cena, ¿Si? Espero hacerlo bien, Konan dijo que ya estaba listo para empezar a cocinar…

-¿En serio? Me encantaría probar tu comida Itachi.

-Bueno pues vamos, anda-dijo Itachi levantándose de la cama.

-Ve adelantándote Itachi, ahorita te alcanzo-dijo Kisame aun sentado.

-Ok-e Itachi salio de la habitación.

Kisame mantuvo su mirada en la puerta unos minutos después de que Itachi se fuera.

-¡Oh que mierda…!-exclamo Kisame dejándose caer por completo sobre la cama-. ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy pensando en esto…!?

Kisame tenía su vista en el techo, teniendo un remolino en su mente e ignorando los ruidos que provenían de la habitación próxima, que era la habitación de Sasori y Deidara.

"Estupido Hidan…" Kisame recordó las palabras de Hidan: "¡De seguro ya están planeando que harán esta noche! ¿¡Verdad…!? Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Kisame.

-¿¡Por que dejo que eso me saque de quicio…!?-se pregunto Kisame violentamente.

TOC TOC.

-Kisame… ¿Aun no vienes?-era Itachi (Si, ¿Quién mas podria ser…?).

-¡Oh ya voy Itachi…!

-Bueno, ya empecé a cocinar un poco de carne…

Kisame se levanto de un salto de la cama.

[Minutos después…]

-¡Oh Itachi! ¡Esto es delicioso!-exclamo Kisame después de dar el primer bocado.

Itachi que aun estaba frente a la estufa volteo a ver a Kisame, sonriendo amablemente.

-Gracias Kisame-agradeció el Uchiha mientras se quitaba los guantes de cocina.

[¡No me van a decir que no seria lindo ver a Itachi así! XD]

Itachi tomo asiento junto a Kisame, observando con felicidad como su compañero disfrutaba de su comida. Y en eso 2 personitas entraron a la cocina…

-Quiero algo de tomar, hum…-balbuceo Deidara dando después un bostezo y estirando sus brazos.

Deidara tenía el cabello alborotado y solo venia con una bata puesta, parecía cansado.

Y atrás de él venia Sasori, con el semblante calmado de siempre.

-¡Itachi…! ¿Tu cocinaste esto, hum?

-Si.

-Se ve bien, hum. Me gustaría probar un poco…

[Y ahí va Dei-chan a probar la comida de Itachi]

-Que sorpresa que Itachi haya preparado esto-comento Sasori tomando asiento junto a Kisame, haciendo que otra vez se empezara a sentir tenso.

-¿Por qué lo dices…?-inquirió Kisame.

-Solo decía, si que andas tenso Kisame…-contesto Sasori cerrando sus ojos-. ¿Te hace falta "actividad física" acaso…?

[¡¿Que rayos traían los Akatsuki esa tarde respecto a "eso que ya saben"!?...]

-Sasori no danna, no diga eso, hum, además es obvio que cada noche lo hacen…-comento Deidara sentándose.

Reacción de Itachi: ¬¬

Reacción de Kisame: ……

Kisame se levanto abruptamente, lanzo la silla a un lado y sin soportar más estupidos comentarios de ese tipo:

-¡Kisame!-exclamo Itachi también poniéndose de pie-¡Cálmate por favor…!

Sasori y Deidara se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Kisame, casi nunca veían a Kisame molesto.

-¡Oh por dios Kisame, cálmate, solo fue una estupidez!-declaro Deidara poniéndose en guardia, por si Kisame atacaba.

-¡En primera…! ¿¡Que te ocurre Kisame?!-pregunto Sasori yendo al grano.

Kisame la verdad no estaba como para andar contestando.

-Por favor déjenos a solas-pidió Itachi poniéndose entre Kisame y los otros.

Sasori y Deidara se retiraron sin quitarle la vista a Itachi y Kisame. El joven Uchiha espero unos minutos para hablar con Kisame.

-Kisame, basta de mentiras, ya dime que te ocurre… ¿Por qué estas actuando así?-cuestiono Itachi mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Esos penetrantes ojos, tenían un poderoso efecto, y no era el sharingan en particular...

Kisame relajo de un golpe todo su cuerpo y su mente se calmo.

[Eh esa es una técnica secreta de Itachi…]

-Ah por favor Itachi… ¡Es solo que me molesta que me digan eso…!

[Oh Kisame que excusa mas pobre…]

-¡Oh por favor Kisame! ¡No es la primera vez que nos dicen eso!-dijo Itachi cruzando los brazos-. No me obligues a utilizar el Mangekyou…

Kisame no contesto, boquita cerrada... Itachi con los ojos abiertos muy abiertos amenazándolo como mujer a marido (XD).

-¿Sabes que? Si no me quieres decir, no te obligare…-declaro Itachi retirándose de la cocina.

-¡Espera Itachi!

El chico Uchiha no lo escucho y se fue.

[Itachi puede usar métodos muy crueles…]

-¡Itachiiiiiii…!-exclamo Kisame al mas mero estilo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Cállate Kisame, tratamos de ver televisión!-grito Hidan desde la sala de estar.

-¡Hidan cierra la boca…!-le dijo Kakuzu.

Kisame volteo a ver a Hidan y Kakuzu. Sus pequeños ojos estaban que casi te mataban al tan solo ver que estabas ahí…

-¡Mira Hidan, sera mejor que cierres tu puta boca, por que a ti ya te traigo imbecil…!-grito Kisame dirigiéndose a el mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Hidan se quedo atónito (WTF!?) y Kakuzu igual. La pareja de inmortales se levanto al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Ah con quieres pelear…!?-pregunto Hidan desafiante-¡Por Jashin-sama que peleare…!-y Hidan se lanzo contra Kisame.

¡ZAZ! ¡TRASH! ¡PUSH!

-¡HIDAN…!-exclamo Kakuzu dramáticamente.

[1 minuto después…]

Y entre todo el relajo Kakuzu llamo a la "Super patrulla Akatsuki", lo que vendría siendo: Konan y Pein, al ver que su marido, digo Hidan, se encontraba algo herido (Bueno solo tenía un ojo morado, el labio inferior hecho pedazos y le faltaba como casi un mechón de cabello…)

-¡Pero que…!-exclamo Konan viendo a Hidan.

-¡Parece que cuando por fin llego a creer que se habían reformado resulta que se vuelven mas idiotas de lo que pensé que eran…!-declaro Pein mirando a sus subordinados severamente-. ¡Y tu Kakuzu, esperaba más de ti…!

-¡Pero si yo trate de detener la pelea…!-se defendió Kakuzu.

-¡No, no…! ¡Cállense…!

"Ni quien estuviera hablando estupido ¬¬…" pensó Kakuzu en su mente.

-¡Y a todo esto!-continuo el líder-. ¿¡Donde rayos esta Itachi!?-pregunto Pein-. ¡Alguien vaya a buscar a Itachi…!

[Minutos después…]

-Aquí estoy…

-¡Mira…!-dijo Pein señalando a Hidan y a Kisame.

Itachi solo miro con indiferencia a sus compañeros y dijo:

-¿Si, que paso?-pregunto calmado.

-¡Kisame y Hidan casi se matan al uno al otro!-explico Konan.

-¿Y? No es raro que haya peleas en esta casa-respondió Itachi.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa Itachi?-pregunto el líder de los Akatsuki al percatarse de la indiferente actitud del joven Uchiha.

Y en medio de eso, se unieron al chisme Sasori y Deidara.

-Ya veo a donde fue a parar la furia de Kisame, hum-comento Deidara en voz baja mirando el rostro lastimado de Hidan.

-Cállate Deidara-le dijo Sasori.

Pein discutía con Hidan, Kisame y Kakuzu, Konan hacia de mediadora, Sasori y Deidara solo observaban el "interesante" espectáculo tratando de sacarle algo de información a Itachi, pero este ultimo no hacia mas que observar el suceso seriamente, enfocándose especialmente en su compañero, Kisame…

-¡La verdad tendré que encerrarlos para que dejen de pelear!

-¡Por favor, cálmense todos…!-rogaba Konan.

Itachi Uchiha, harto de ver eso, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

-¿Itachi a donde vas?-pregunto Konan.

Itachi permaneció en silencio y salio de la Akatsuki House.

-Itachi nos mando a la…

-Cállate Deidara-dijo Sasori alcanzando a parar la frase de su aprendiz.

-Pues es la verdad Sasori no Danna, hum.

Y mientras tanto Kisame se marcho de ahí, tratando de seguir a Itachi.

-Me voy a mi habitación-declaro Pein como última palabra-. Destrócense si quieren…

[Mas tarde…]

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Kisame e Itachi, hum-dijo Deidara.

-Déjalos, te he dicho que no te metas en…

-¡Oh Sasori no danna, pero…!

-Cállate y mira la televisión…

[La televisión solución a todo…]

-¡Oh por Jashin, Sasori y Deidara ya están viendo la televisión!-exclamo Hidan llegando a la sala de estar junto con Kakuzu.

-Primero mira que están mirando-dijo Kakuzu-. Puede ser que estén mirando lo mismo que tú querías ver…

-¡Pero yo quería ver la tele a solas…! ¡Solo contigo!-declaro Hidan haciendo berrinche.

-¿Para que quieres ver la TV solo con Kakuzu?-pregunto Deidara al percatarse del problema de Hidan-. Casi siempre vemos la televisión todos juntos, ¿Por qué ahora no, hum?

-¡No te incumbe Dei-chan!-contesto Hidan.

-Claro que me importa, hum. Yo estoy viendo la TV… ¡Oh ya se…!

-Ya para Deidara-advirtió el marionetista a su aprendiz.

-De seguro quieres ver alguna clase de perversidad en la TV, hum, y por eso quieres que no estemos aquí, para poder "poner" en practica lo que estas mirando, ¿No es así, hum?

-¡Deidara!-exclamo Sasori-. ¿¡Acaso te quedaste con ganas de terminar golpeado!?

-Sasori si que lo arruinas todo…-soltó Hidan despectivamente perdiendo claramente el interés de pelear.

Y entonces se escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

-¡Oh es Kisame…!

Los Akatsuki voltearon las cabezas y vieron que Kisame entraba a la casa, con un semblante que daba lastima.

-Miren no viene con Itachi…-murmuro Deidara a sus compañeros.

-¿Entonces, donde estará Itachi?-susurro Hidan.

-Ya cállense-dijo Sasori.

Kisame oyó cada una de las palabras dichas por sus compañeros pero simplemente los ignoro.

-¡Oye Kisame…!-llamo Deidara poniéndose en pie.

Kisame se quedo extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oye Kisame, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dónde esta Itachi?-pregunto Deidara como si nada.

Los demás: O___o

"Deidara te juro que en cuanto lleguemos al cuarto, te voy a dar una…" pensó Sasori furioso viendo la imprudente acción de Deidara.

-Deidara…-gruño el marionetista.

-Al menos no fue Hidan el que abrió la boca…-murmuro Kakuzu aliviado.

Kisame tenía sus pequeños ojos muy abiertos, mirando el rostro curioso de Deidara, y ahora que pensaba bien, no solo Deidara estaba al pendiente de su respuesta, los demás también estaban bien concentrados en las palabras de Kisame.

Kisame soltó un bufido, como si dijera: "Ya que, al fin al cabo, lo sabrán…"

-Esta bien…-respondió Kisame dirigiéndose al sofá-. Bien, antes de decirlo, les juro que si le dicen a Itachi o a Pein, los mato, en serio, los extermino…

-Si, si pues, como no Kisame-dijo Hidan haciendo un gesto con la mano-. ¡Por Jashin, ya dilo…!

-¡Cállate Hidan, no dejas oír!-espeto Deidara.

-Cállense los 2-dijo Sasori.

Kisame lanzo otro bufido, respiro profundamente y se dio todo el valor que pudo.

-La razón por la que estuve así todo el día fue que…

-Si, anda…-animo Deidara absorbido en el chisme.

-Itachi hizo un comentario, estábamos en la cocina y oímos la plática entre Deidara y Sasori…

-¡Espera! ¿Cuál platica?-inquirió rápidamente Deidara.

-Esa en donde estaban charlando sobre que hacer…

-¿Eh?

-¡Cuando después se fueron a la habitación!-exclamo Kisame desesperado.

-Ah esa…-dijo Deidara.

-Si, entonces hablamos brevemente de eso, pero Itachi dijo algo que…

-¿¡Que que!?

-¡Tranquilízate Hidan!-le dijo Kakuzu a su marido (Ups, digo Hidan)

-Itachi dijo indirectamente que nos hacia falta un poco mas de "acción"…

-¡Oh era eso!-exclamo Deidara.

-¡Oh hombre, por Jashin, que problema!-ironizo Hidan y agrego:-¡Solo llévalo a la cama y tiratelo…!

-¡Hidan!-se escandalizo Kakuzu.

-Oh Kakuzu andas bien mojigato…-comento Deidara.

-¡Eh Deidara cállate tu no puedes decirle eso!-reclamo Hidan-. ¡Solo yo puedo…!

-Cuantas veces tendré que pararles sus pláticas estupidas-dijo Sasori-. Entonces Kisame ¿Ese era el problema…?

-¡No entiendes Sasori…!

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Solo necesitas acostarte con el mas seguido, eso es lo que entiendo-declaro Sasori.

-¡Sasori no danna tiene razón, hum! Tienes que ponerle mas emoción a tu relación intima… ¡Oh me vas a decir que nunca lo has hecho con Itachi,hum!

-Pues algo así…

-¿Disculpa?

-La cosa es que… Nunca he tenido con Itachi lo que ustedes hacen casi todas las noches…

WTF!?

Reacción de los demás: O___O!

-¡OMJ! (Oh my Jashin!)-exclamo Hidan con los ojos como platos.

-¡No puedo creerlo, hum!-exclamo Deidara.

-¡Por favor bajen la voz!-pidió Kakuzu.

-Ya en serio Kisame, ¿Nunca lo has hecho con Itachi…?

-En serio Sasori ¿Tú crees que bromearía con esto?

-Esta bien, ok ya entendí. Pero no entiendo… Después de todo este tiempo, pensé que ya ustedes deberían haber tenido… Bueno tu ya sabes…-explico Sasori.

-Pero Kisame ¿Por qué te pones tan tenso respecto a eso?-pregunto Kakuzu-. Solo hazlo y ya…

-Ah miren quien habla, el que no quería acostarse con Hidan por timidez-le recordó Deidara.

-¡Bueno dejen de recordar viejos tiempos!-exclamo Sasori-. Enfoquémonos en el problema de Kisame…

[Ah mira que acomedido Sasori, ayudando al prójimo…]

Kisame se había arrepentido de haber soltado su oculto dilema.

-Kisame, en serio, si Itachi ya te dio una indirecta tal vez es por que…

-¡Ya se, ya se!-dijo Kisame.

-Bueno creo primero tendremos que entrenar a Kisame en ese campo-comento Hidan.

-¿¡Que…!?-exclamo Kakuzu, malentendiendo otra cosa.

-¡No quise decir "Entrenarlo personalmente"! ¡Oh por Jashin…!

-Bueno tenemos mucho que hacer contigo Kisame-declaro Sasori-. Creo que a esta hora empieza la programación "Icha Icha Paradise"…

-¡Sasori no Danna!-exclamo Deidara sonrojado.

-¡Oh Sasori no te conocía esos gustos!-exclamo Hidan-. ¡Yo me quedo a ver…!

-¡Por el amor de dios, que clase de perversidades miran en la TV!-dijo Kakuzu.

-No la miro por gusto, a veces la miro por que a Deidara le gustan esas cosas…

[¡Te descubrieron Dei-chan!]

-Pero esta vez, Kisame necesita ver eso…

-¿¡Que…!?

-Necesitas ver algo de "Actividad física"-contesto Sasori-. Además no pienso mostrártelas en vivo…

-¡Pero yo ya se como se hace…!

-No importa, necesitas reforzarlo…

Y encendieron la TV y en efecto, la programación ya estaba conquistada por las historias "Icha Icha Paradise".

Y ahí están los Akatsuki, tratando de ayudar a un amigo… (XD)

"Espero que Itachi llegue después de que me haya librado de esto" rogó Kisame en su mente.

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado…**

**Esperen el segundo capitulo, **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews para saber su opinión!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


	2. Un segundo problema

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ****Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Quiero pedir disculpas si es que me tarde demasiado con esto… Gomenasai, pero es que ya volvi a la rutina laboral y uff estos días he estado ocupada. **

**Bueno sin más que decir… Aquí tienen.**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Oh mira eso Kisame!-exclamo Hidan, señalando la pantalla en donde estaba un programa de la programación "Icha Icha Paradise".

-¡¿Qué quieres que vea!?!-contesto Kisame.

-¡Mira como lo hace ese tipo!

[A que Hidan pervertido…]

Kisame simplemente lo ignoro.

-¡Kisame, podrías aprender algo útil de esto!-declaro Hidan.

[¿Qué podrá haber sido lo que podría aprender…?]

Hidan estaba sumamente absorbido en la TV, Kakuzu estaba detrás de el, abrazándolo. Deidara miraba la TV con tranquilidad (Es que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver eso pues) junto con su maestro Sasori.

Mientras que Kisame, quien no se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto, primero por estar tenso deseando que Itachi no lo descubriera mirando esa clase de cosas y segundo verle la cara a Itachi después de lo sucedido…

-Espero que estés poniendo atención Kisame-dijo Sasori, así haciendo reaccionar al ex-ninja de la niebla.

-Si, por supuesto que si Sasori-respondió Kisame.

Y en eso se escucho el chirrido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

-¡O parece que Itachi ya volvió…!-exclamo Deidara poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Los demás Akatsuki voltearon la cabeza, emocionados por la llegada del joven Uchiha, pero antes de todo Kisame dijo, bueno más bien, ordeno:

-¡Hey apaguen esa cosa o cambien de canal o lo que sea, pero quiten eso!-pidió Kisame entre dientes totalmente desesperado.

-¡Ok, ok, oh por Jashin-sama...!-y Hidan se encargo de apagar la TV.

Y después de eso Kisame fue a encontrarse con Itachi, tratando de actuar lo mas normal posible.

El joven Uchiha entro tranquilamente, sin mirar a nadie en específico, ni siquiera a Kisame (O___o)

Reacción de los demás Akatsuki: "¡Uh Kisame, te ignoro pero te ignoro bien…!"

Kisame siguió a Itachi rápidamente, obviamente iban a su habitación.

[Ya en su respectiva habitación…]

-Itachi ¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto Kisame sin sonar hostil ni tratando de oírse como una esposa desesperada (XD).

-Solo fue a caminar por los alrededores-respondió Itachi quitándose la capa Akatsuki.

-Bien…-e Itachi guardo su capa en el closet.

Kisame observo como su compañero colgaba su capa con cuidado adentro del armario, miro su negro cabello, su piel, su cuerpo…

[¡Aguas Kisame se te cae la baba! XD]

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¡No nada Itachi!

-De acuerdo…

Kisame no supo que decir. Antes no había tenido semejantes problemas, ¡¿Por qué carajo ahora tenia ese remolino de problema en la cabeza?!

-¿Ya cenaste?-pregunto de la nada Itachi mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones, quedándose solo en boxers.

[Griten fangirls]

-Uh, bueno no…

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No, no gracias…

Itachi miro a Kisame con algo de incredulidad, pero solo fue por unos segundos y después volvió a tener su semblante calmado, como el de siempre.

Itachi se despojo de su collar y lo dejo sobre el tocador.

En la habitación reinaba un silencio aplastante y una tensión que se podía cortar con un kunai.

Itachi parecía que ya se iba a dormir, y fue así. El chico Uchiha se metió en la cama, dispuesto a dormir, al ver que ya no había nada que hacer…

[Hora de actuar Kisame…]

-Itachi ¿Ya tan temprano vas a dormirte?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-¿No quieres hacer algo, no vas a ver TV?

-No, además los demás ya están viendo la televisión…

-Hum, bien…-y Kisame se quito su capa al igual que su compañero. Y después de despojarse de todas su ropas, quedando justamente como Itachi.

Silencio incomodo… Fuertes latidos… Una gran tensión… Ya ambos estaban en la cama.

Itachi mantuvo su mirada en el techo unos minutos, como si reflexionara antes de dormir; Kisame lo miraba, esperando a que su cuerpo empezara a actuar…

Kisame se acerco poco a poco a Itachi e Itachi ni en cuenta.

[Ruidito de grillos…]

"No, este no es el momento…" pensó Kisame.

"Pero quizá Itachi espera eso…"

"¡No seas tonto, Itachi no es así!"

"Pero si en la mañana el mismo comento que faltaba "eso"…"

Kisame entre sus conflictos mentales, recordó lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros mientras miraban un programa de la programación "Icha Icha Paradise":

"¡Kisame, debes de tomar el control, no preguntes, solo ataca!" le dijo Hidan.

"¡No le hagas caso a Hidan! Debes de tener en cuenta siempre las decisiones de Itachi…" le dijo Sasori.

"¡Oh Sasori no danna! ¿¡Por que dice eso, hum!? ¡Conmigo nunca se ha portado tan caballeroso, hum!"

"¡Es por que contigo es diferente! ¡A ti te encanta que lo hagamos a cualquier momento!"

-¡¿Qué rayos tiene que ver eso!? ¿¡Por que recuerdo eso!?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué recuerdas…? ¿Qué te ocurre Kisame?-pregunto Itachi totalmente extrañado ante la inesperada y algo estupida acción de Kisame.

-Solo recordó algo estupido…

-¿Algo "estupido"? ¿Tobi hizo algo otra vez?

-No, de hecho no lo he visto desde ayer…

-Oh, entonces ¿Qué era?

-Nada, nada… Ya duerme Itachi, lo siento-y Kisame se tiro de nuevo a la cama.

-Kisame…

-¿Si Itachi?

Itachi volteo a mirarlo, poniendo muy nervioso a Kisame…

El joven Uchiha se junto a Kisame y poniendo sus delicadas manos en el rostro de su compañero, lo beso.

Pero no como en la mañana, sino que esta vez lo beso con una manera tan expresiva, tan cariñosa…

Itachi besaba de una manera tan única, era un experto en el arte ninja, en el genjutsu, era uno de los mejores en Akatsuki, pero si había algo que le encantaba a Kisame de Itachi era eso.

Pronto Kisame coloco a Itachi encima de el, ya lo tenia aprisionado en sus brazos.

Pero nada paso de ahí…

-Itachi…

Y minutos después se quedaron dormidos.

[Al día siguiente…]

Kisame despertó. Itachi aun dormía, sus ojos seguían cerrados, se veía tan hermoso ahí simplemente descansando…

Kisame se levanto de la cama, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Itachi (Ayyy…), se puso algo de ropa y salio habitación.

-¡Hey Kisame!

"¡Oh no por que tiene que ser Hidan…!"

-¡¿Ya por fin te acostaste con Itachi…!?-pregunto Hidan, sin importarle el volumen con el que hablaba y sin importarle la delicadeza del asunto.

Kisame: "¡Hidan, te destrozare…!"

-¡¿Entonces que!? ¿¡Si o no?!

[Respira profundo Kisame… Cuenta hasta 10…]

Kisame no quiso pelear por eso, así que mejor se fue a la cocina sin decir nada.

-¡EH! ¿¡Eh me vas a ignorar así…!?-reclamo Hidan sumamente molesto-. ¡Por Jashin…!

[Ya en la cocina…]

Konan estaba cocinando, ahora lucia de mejor humor, Pein estaba ya sentado, leyendo su típico periódico también ya se encontraban ahí Deidara, Sasori y Kakuzu.

-Buenos días-saludo Kisame.

Deidara y Sasori miraron con gran interés a Kisame, muriéndose obviamente por preguntarle:

"¿¡Te c0jist3 a Itachi o no…!?"

Kisame tomo asiento y se sirvió un poco de café.

-¿Café…?-se extraño Pein-. Casi nunca bebes café Kisame…

-Veras me siento algo mal esta mañana…

-Ya me imagino por que, hum…-susurro Deidara a su maestro.

-Cállate Deidara.

-¡Hey Kisame, por Jashin-sama…! ¿¡Por que me ignoras!?

-Luego te respondo…-dijo Kisame-. ¿SI…?

Hidan miro con recelo a Kisame y con mucho esfuerzo tuvo que dejar el asunto para otro momento.

[Hidan ha madurado…]

-¿Itachi sigue dormido, Kisame?

-Si, aun duerme.

Pein observo el rostro de Kisame unos momentos...

-Aquí tienes Nagato-y Konan sirvió primeramente que a todos a su querido líder.

[Ya cuando todos los Akatsuki tenían su plato servido…]

-A propósito, ¿Alguien ha visto a Tobi?-pregunto Pein, muy extrañado de no estar viendo las estupideces de su subordinado de mascara naranja.

Pein pasó su mirada por cada uno de los demás y se detuvo en Deidara…

-Deidara.

El oji-azul se sobresalto y se puso nervioso, delatándose patéticamente…

-¡Eh, yo no se nada sobre Tobi, hum! ¡No se nada…!

El líder de Akatsuki soltó un bufido de fastidio, cansado de que sus subordinados trataran de engañarlo en algo tan fácil de descubrir.

-Ya dime que hiciste con Tobi ¬¬…-ordeno Pein.

Deidara se quedo petrificado, con una mueca de nerviosismo en su rostro…

-Ya díselo Deidara…-soltó Sasori con voz cansada.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien… hum! ¡Esta encerrado en el sótano, hum!

[¿Los Akatsuki tienen sótano…?]

-¡Por Jashin sama, esta vez si te pasaste Dei-chan!-declaro Hidan.

[Hidan actuando así…O__o]

Kakuzu abrió muchos sus verdes a causa del asombro del comportamiento de su marido, digo Hidan.

[Eh ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué Kakuzu no estaba ahí, por que no había hablado nada?…XD]

Por su parte Sasori solo bajo un poco la cabeza, por la vergüenza por su aprendiz.

"Parece que tiene 10 años ¬¬…" pensó Sasori.

-¡Bueno pues, por Jashin sama, quiero ver como esta Tobi…!-declaro Hidan poniéndose de pie.

En seguida todos ahí presentes se fueron al sótano, para ver con sus propios ojos que había hecho Deidara con Tobi.

[Ya en el sótano…]

-Bien aquí estamos…

Deidara, con muchos nervios a decir verdad, saco una llave de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y abrió la puerta que dirigía al sótano.

Y en cuanto la abrió, una mascara naranja se mostró tan abruptamente que los demás se sobresaltaron…

-¡TOBI!

El Akatsuki de la mascara naranja no parecía para nada afectado por estar encerrado en un sótano quien sabe por cuantos días…

-¡Deidara! ¿Por cuantos días tuviste a Tobi encerrado?-pregunto el líder de Akatsuki.

-¡No lo tuve una semana encerrado como para que me hables de ese modo, hum!

-Solo dime cuantos…

-¡Solo fueron 5 días, hum!

-Ahora que me lo pregunto-dijo Kisame-. ¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta de que Tobi no estaba…?

-No, si nos dimos cuenta-intervino Sasori-. Pero como estábamos cómodos sin el y nunca pensamos que le pasaría una tontería como esta pues…

Los Akatsuki bajaron al sótano (si, ni modo que subieran ¬¬) para ver en que condiciones había sobrevivido Tobi…

Había varios platos, vasos, envases de soda, envolturas de dulces, varios comics tirados en el suelo y una caja de crayolas.

-Yo creía que estaba desamparado, pero al parecer esta mas bien aquí que allá en la casa…-comento Pein sinceramente observando todo lo que tenia Tobi allí.

-Podríamos dejar a Tobi aquí encerrado cuando queramos descansar-dijo Hidan en voz baja.

-¡Uff, me salve, hum!-soltó Deidara.

Y en eso alguien llego, era Itachi… Aunque no comento nada en particular y como no tenia nada que hacer en particular solo se llevo a Kisame consigo.

-Que paso ¿Por qué todos estaban allí?-pregunto Itachi al ya alejarse de la multitud.

-Ah Deidara encerró por 5 días a Tobi en el sótano…

-Vaya, paso de golpearlo a simplemente deshacerse de el encerrándolo… Buen avance, pero muy extremo-comento Itachi.

-Pero al menos le dio de comer y con que entretenerse… Tobi tenia todo con que estar cómodo ahí-informo Kisame-. Podríamos encerrarlo así cuando estemos cansados de el.

Itachi soltó una risita.

[En la tarde…]

Todos los Akatsuki estaban mirando la televisión, obvio que todos menos Pein, Konan y Zetsu.

Todos estaban ahí, echándose a perder la mente, como una familia feliz.

Estaban viendo una película.

-¡¿Por qué tuvimos que ver esta película, hum?!-reclamo Deidara.

-¡Cállate Deidara, además esta entretenida!-contesto Hidan.

-¡Es una película para mocosos, hum!

-¡Oh Deidara-sempai!-intervino Tobi-¡A Tobi le encanta mirar "Shrek"!

-Con razón esta como esta, hum…

-Deidara, no empieces-le advirtió Sasori.

Como ya se han deber dado cuenta, los Akatsuki estaban viendo "Shrek". Todos miraban sin reclamar nada, pues no había nada que ver, pero Deidara seguía dando lata con Tobi… Comían palomitas, estaban todos disfrutando de una tarde normal.

[¿No se han preguntado cuando car4j0 se Irán a poner a trabajar?]

-¡Ponte en paz Deidara!-dijo por segunda vez Sasori-. ¡Nadie se queja mas que tu!

Deidara: ¬¬

Más tarde, cuando ya estaba más avanzada la película…

-Ese burro me recuerda tanto a Tobi, hum-comento Deidara.

-¡Cállate!-dijeron los demás al unísono.

Pero unos segundos después el rubio volvió a abrir la boca…

-Esa clase de relación como la de esa princesa y ese ogro me recuerda a Kisame e Itachi, la gran belleza con alguien totalmente opuesto…-dijo Deidara al parecer pensando en voz alta.

Todos oyeron eso, y obviamente esas palabras tuvieron un impacto en la pareja mencionada.

[Si no es Hidan quien causa problemas es Deidara, ahí va a regarla…]

-Dei-da-ra…-gruño el marionetista harto de que su aprendiz dijera tantas tonterías.

Hidan se quedo con los ojos como platos, Kakuzu se quedo atónito, Tobi no entendió que onda y pues Deidara y Sasori, ya se imaginaran como estaban…

Itachi tenía un semblante de lo más serio y adusto, bajo la mirada unos segundos e inmediatamente volteo a mirar a Kisame. Kisame, al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, no estaba enojado ni miraba a Deidara amenazadoramente, el ex-ninja de la niebla tenia su rostro calmado y sin embargo lucia tan impactado y desanimado…

Se puso de pie y se marcho.

Itachi lo siguió.

Sasori le echo una fría mirada a Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu se marcharon de ahí al igual que Kisame e Itachi y por ultimo Tobi se quedo, lo cual fue mala decisión pues solo se quedo a observar la discusión de Sasori y Deidara…

[Pobre Tobi, se quedara traumado de ver tantas discusiones y violencia entre parejas…u__u]

Pasando a otras cosas, con Kisame e Itachi:

-Kisame…

-No es nada Itachi…

-Kisame, por favor…

Kisame miro a Itachi a los ojos, sus bellos y profundos ojos… ¿Qué demonios hacia ese hermoso muchacho con alguien como el? Pensó Kisame totalmente acongojado.

Itachi se aferro a Kisame, abrazándolo estrechamente…

Y de pronto Kisame sintió algo húmedo en su pecho; eran lágrimas de Itachi, que tenia su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Kisame.

-Itachi…

-Kisame-susurro Itachi-. Por favor, no me gusta verte así…

Kisame no supo que contestar.

-No me importa en lo absoluto lo que digan…

Kisame se conmociono con las ultimas palabras, aprisiono en sus brazos a Itachi sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil ante cuestiones amorosas…? Se preguntaba Kisame.

En realidad eran muchas las cosas que Kisame tenia en la cabeza en esos momentos…

-¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso Deidara!? ¿¡Acaso sientes placer al causar problemas…!?-le grito Sasori.

-¡No fue mi intención!

-¡Oh si por supuesto…! ¡Debería comenzar a hacer un libro de "No fue tu intención Deidara"…!

-¡No es gracioso Sasori no Danna, hum!

-Primero Kisame ya tenía un problema que resolver y ahora le pones otro…

-Pero…

-Cállate, ahora vas a limpiar todo y lidiaras con Tobi todo lo que queda del día…

-¡No, hum!

-Eso es poco, lo que hiciste Deidara…-y no termino su frase y se largo.

-¡Oh Deidara sempai, pobre de usted! ¡Ya se! ¡Juguemos con plastilina, eso le gusta mucho a usted sempai!

Deidara lanzo un gruñido.

-¡Tengo plastilina "Play Doh"!

Y Deidara empezó a activar su "Modo de tolerancia" pues le quedaba un buen tiempo con Tobi…

-¿¡Entonces que sempai!? ¡VAMOS A JUGAR!

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, esperen el tercer capitulo, que probablemente sera algo triste pero avanzare con unos detalles de la pareja protagonista.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews para saber su opinión!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3**

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén bien. **

**Bien aquí tienen el capitulo 3, que espero que se entretengan o que les ayude a reflexionara en alguna cosa o que les contribuya en algo en su mente (XD). **

**Ok sin mas estupideces, aquí tienen… **

**P.D.: Este capitulo sera una especie de moraleja, XD. **

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Sempai! ¿Me podría hacer un sándwich?

-¡No! ¡No, no Tobi no te haré un sándwich, hum!

-¡Awww…! ¡Por favor Deidara sempai!

-¡Ya ponte en paz Tobi, hum!-regaño Deidara.

-¡Pero Sasori san dijo que…!

-¡Me vale lo que dijo Sasori, hum!

-¿Qué acabas de decir Deidara?-pregunto una voz seria.

Era Sasori, se aproximaba mirando severamente a Deidara.

-¡Oh Sasori no danna! ¡Yo-yo…!

-¿Quiere jugar con mi yoyo sempai?

-¡No, cállate Tobi!

-Deidara ve a la habitación…

Deidara, con temor, se fue a la habitación (Ustedes saben cual).

-¡Sasori san! ¿Usted jugara conmigo?

-No, ponte a ver la tele…

-¡Pero ya no hay nada interesante para Tobi!

-Ok, entonces ve a ver si Hidan y Kakuzu están dormidos ¿Si? ¿Puedes ir a revisar, por favor?-pidió Sasori con amabilidad y con una obvia malicia.

-¡Ok!-y el Akatsuki de la mascara naranja se marcho con paso militar a cumplir la "misión" de ir a ver si Hidan y Kakuzu estaban dormidos.

Y así Sasori se fue en paz a darle una buena lección a su aprendiz.

[¿Qué clase de lección le ira a dar…? Quien sabe…]

**************

Con Kisame e Itachi las aguas se habían calmado (Que cliché se oyó eso…). En estos momentos estaban tomando una ducha…

-¿Me puedes pasar la esponja? Por favor…

-Aquí tienes-Kisame le paso la esponja.

Itachi se enjabono suavemente el antebrazo izquierdo.

[OMG que sexy… XD]

La mente de Kisame se había relajado al instante de entrar al agua y por supuesto ver la figura de Itachi desnuda frente a el ayudo en gran parte…

Ver la piel de Itachi mojada lo ponía tan "inspirado"…

[O sea a quien no, Itachi hace caer a hombres y mujeres…]

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Itachi con delicadeza.

Kisame le sonrió como respuesta.

Itachi salio de la regadera tomando su toalla color rojo, se la enredo alrededor de la cintura y salio del baño.

-Te espero…-murmuro Itachi al cerrar la puerta del baño.

Kisame se quedo algo intrigado ante las últimas palabras de Itachi.

-Solo lo dijo por decir-susurro Kisame mientras cerraba la llave.

"¡Ah por favor…! ¿¡Acaso vas a esperar hasta que te cases para acostarte en serio con el!?" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza muy similar a la de Hidan.

-No, lo haré cuando sea el momento…

"¡Ahora es el momento adecuado!"

-¡Cállate!

-¿Estas bien Kisame?

-¡Si, es solo que se atoro la llave!

-Ok…

-¡Oh aquí estoy!-declaro Tobi al llegar al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Kakuzu.

Hidan, que antes tenia su propia habitación, se había mudado a la de su marido, digo Kakuzu.

-¡Ahora tengo que averiguar si están dormidos…!

TOC TOC

-¡Oh por Jashin sama…! ¡Oh Kakuzu…!-se oían gemidos de Hidan.

-¿Hidan se sentirá mal…?-pregunto Tobi.

Alguien miraba a Tobi a lo lejos, era Sasori.

-Tobi sera mejor que ya te alejes de ahí-le recomendó Sasori sonriendo con confianza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hidan si siente mal?

-No, no es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Umm, como explicártelo… Solo dile esto-y se acerco para susurrarle algo al oído.

[Sasori tenia ganas de divertirse]

-¡Ok, Sasori san!-y Tobi tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de gritar-: ¡KAKUZU NO SE LA METAS TANTO!

Sasori no se podía contener la risa, así que se fue lo más rápido que pudo, sin llegar a correr.

Y de pronto los gemidos y gritos pararon, se escucho la perilla de la habitación abrirse y un Hidan, totalmente desnudo y totalmente furioso miraba con los ojos llenos de enojo a al pobre Tobi.

-¡Tu…! ¡Estupido…!-gruño Hidan sin importarle su desnudez, amenazando con el puño izquierdo.

-¡Espera Hidan!-alcanzo a pararlo Kakuzu, este ultimo si se había molestado en ponerse pantalones.

Tobi, aprovechando que Kakuzu había detenido a Hidan, se echo a correr, agitando los brazos.

-¡Espera cabr0n!-grito Hidan.

-¡Ya Hidan, cálmate por favor!

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido, hum?-pregunto Deidara abriendo la puerta para ver que sucedía en el pasillo.

-Silencio, entra al cuarto rápido-le ordeno Sasori empujando a su rubio aprendiz a la habitación.

-¿¡Pero que…!?

Sasori empujo a Deidara a la cama; causando una duda en el rubio.

***************

-Te tardaste mucho ¿Qué estabas haciendo Kisame?

Kisame al fin había salido del cuarto de baño, tenía puestos unos boxers, no traía camisa y tenia la toalla colgada en el cuello.

-Ah la estupida llave se atoro, luego se aflojo de más… En fin fue un desastre-dijo Kisame, poniendo una excusa a lo que había sido su "trance de meditación".

-Oh podríamos decirle a Pein.

-No, no ya esta bien, ya la arregle-dijo Kisame quitándose la toalla del cuello de un tirón.

Itachi, que aun tenia la toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura, se aproximo a Kisame, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Itachi le dedico una plena y linda sonrisa a Kisame, poniendo una mano en el rostro de Kisame… Luego subió esa mano al cabello de Kisame, el denso cabello azul oscuro de Kisame.

-Me gusta mucho tu cabello cuando esta mojado-dijo Itachi sin dejar de tocar el cabello de Kisame.

Kisame soltó una risita.

-¿En serio?

-Si-le contesto Itachi sin dejar de sonreír-. Te diré… Cuando vamos a alguna misión y me pongo a pensar en que haces algún jutsu en el cual terminas todo empapado, en ese momento quiero dejar la misión solo para ir a tocar tu cabello…

[¡Oh Itachi tiene un fetiche! Ah que lindo… X3]

Kisame rió de nuevo.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto dulcemente Itachi sonriendo con indulgencia.

Kisame no respondió, solo tomo a Itachi por la cintura y lo levanto, como solía hacerlo.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos por unos instantes… Ambos sintieron que su respiración se aceleraba al igual que sus corazones.

¿Ese seria el momento adecuado…?

Itachi estaba muy alterado, pero del buen modo. No sabia que hacer, muy pocas veces en su vida se había sentido así, o sea sin saber que hacer o como actuar…

Kisame no soportaba ver a Itachi de ese modo, así que decidió iniciar. Sello los delicados labios del joven Uchiha.

El más joven de los dos enseguida se dejo llevar, cerró lentamente sus ojos poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kisame, este último se aseguraba de no soltar a Itachi…

********

-No hay nadie aquí…

-¿En serio?

-Mira Nagato.

Konan y Pein habían llegado a la sala. Los 2 se esperaban que estuvieran ahí todos sus "queridos" compañeros.

-Que raro, generalmente se quedan pegados al televisor-dijo Konan mirando despectivamente al aparato mencionado.

Pein camino a través del "camino de destrucción" que dejaron sus subordinados: un platón con palomitas, vasos con soda y otras tonterías que se imaginen.

-¿Se habrán ido a dormir…?

-Si, Konan se fueron a "dormir"…

-Ya se lo que significa Nagato-dijo Konan ofendida-. Es solo que… Creo que es muy temprano para que empiecen con sus "cosas"…

-¡AHHHH…!-se escucho un grito.

-¿Tobi?

-¡Oh son ustedes!-exclamo Tobi al llegar.

***********

Kisame e Itachi estaban ya sobre la cama, pero no estaban haciendo nada más que inocentes besos y finas caricias…

Itachi se separo un instante para respirar, abrió sus ojos que habían estado cerrados por un buen tiempo.

-Que suerte tuve de encontrarte Kisame-le dijo Itachi suavemente al oído a Kisame, mientras acariciaba la espalda de este, pues este estaba encima de el.

Kisame rió.

-No deberías decir eso-le contesto Kisame sonriéndole-. Yo soy el que tuvo la suerte...

El rostro de Itachi se desanimo un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Kisame preocupado-. ¡Oh! Lo siento…

-No entiendo por que sigues pensando eso-le dijo Itachi quitando su mano de la espalda de Kisame.

-No quise decir eso, solo…

***Flash back*** [Hace años en Akatsuki…]

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro…-anuncio Pein.

Kisame, Sasori, Konan y Orochimaru estaban ahí frente a el, recibiendo la noticia; habían estados algo interesados en saber quien seria el famoso nuevo miembro de Akatsuki (La verdad es que a todos, excepto a Orochimaru, les valía m4dr3 el nuevo miembro).

-¿Quién se imaginan quien es…?-pregunto Orochimaru con su usual acento viperino a su entonces compañero de equipo Sasori.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto-contesto ásperamente el marionetista.

-Creo que al fin Kisame ya no trabajara "solo"-comento Orochimaru con algo de malicia.

Kisame no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de Orochimaru. Hasta ahora había trabajado solo, estaba bien así, además, dudaba mucho que se fuera a llevar bien con un compañero en sus misiones.

Y unos segundos después apareció un muchacho, un joven de no más de 20 años. Era bien parecido, vestía el famoso uniforme ANBU; tenia el cabello negro largo y sus ojos…

-Uchiha… Uchiha Itachi-articulo Orochimaru, con un leve deje de perversión.

Itachi Uchiha miro gélidamente a todos.

-Vaya otro de Konoha-susurro Sasori.

Alguien especial se quedo impresionado al ver al mencionado joven y ese alguien fue Kisame…

El ex-espadachín de la niebla no podía dejar de ver a Itachi Uchiha ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con el?

-Kisame, cierra esa boca, nos van inundar de baba…

-¡Oh cierra la boca Orochimaru!

-Bueno Kisame, si tu no lo quieres yo iré por el…-declaro el sannin con un brillito en sus ojos.

[Cambio de escena…]

Kisame estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores de la Akatsuki House, solo.

"¿Por que no dejo de pensar en ese niño…?" se pregunto Kisame.

-Hola…-saludo de pronto una voz.

Kisame se sobresalto, sorprendentemente no había sentido que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Itachi…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico Uchiha miro a Kisame con curiosidad.

-Solo quería conocer formalmente a mi compañero de equipo-dijo Itachi con voz ambigua.

-Hahaha, ¿En serio? Creí que te habían puesto con Orochimaru, pero veo que no funciono-inquirió Kisame burlonamente-. Por tu historial no puedo creer que seas tan "social", creí que eras mas… serio.

Itachi cerró los ojos.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti. Alguien tan sanguinario y "frío" puede ser tan despreocupado y burlón...-y soltó una risita.

-¿Burlón?-repitió con un aire de ofendido, obviamente fingido.

Itachi esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Itachi.

-¿Eso que viene al caso?

-Solo quiero saber como llamarte…

Kisame cruzo los brazos.

-Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame-respondió.

-Kisame… ¿Qué significa?

-Prefiero no decirlo…

-Bien, te diré lo que significa mi nombre… Itachi significa comadreja.

Kisame soltó una risa.

-¡Pero ni siquiera te pedí que lo dijeras!-le dijo Kisame riendo.

-Lo se.

Kisame sonrió.

-Kisame significa "Tiburon demonio"…

-Al menos es mejor que el mío-opino Itachi sin dejar de sonreír.

-Como digas niño, por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿16, 17, 18?

-Tengo 15.

-¿¡Qué…!?

Kisame miro al muchacho impresionado. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven podía haberse unido a Akatsuki? ¿Era en verdad ese niño algo de que cuidarse…?

-Vaya me impresionas, y dime ¿Por qué hiciste tal "Hazaña"?

Itachi bajo su mirada, oscureciendo su semblante.

-Ahora no quisiera decirlo… Pero te lo diré, después.

-¿Y por que ya no estas con Orochimaru?-pregunto Kisame, cambiando de tema, al ver que Itachi se había desanimado al oír sobre "eso".

-Tuvimos una pequeña diferencia de opinión…

-Ya imagino por que, ¿No pudieron ponerte con alguien más?

-No, además, me alegro que haya terminado así.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir…-se apresuro a corregir Itachi, algo sonrojado-. De todos tu eres el único que parece agradable-confeso el Uchiha con la cabeza gacha.

Kisame abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos. Nunca en su vida había oído algo semejante, ¿Agradable, el? Se pregunto a él mismo.

-Bien niño-dijo Kisame para quitarse la pena de encima- ¿Quieres ir por algo de beber?

-Yo no bebo-contesto Itachi.

-No me refería a eso niño, claro que no te daré sake o algo así… Creo que necesitas conocer el lado divertido de Akatsuki.

Itachi se quedo circunspecto.

-¿O acaso me vas a decir que los demás no son una pila de aburrimiento?

Itachi dudo en contestar.

-Vamos…

E Itachi se fue junto con Kisame.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No es justo!-reprochaba Orochimaru como si fuera una colegiala.

-¿Te puedes callar Orochimaru?

-¡Es que no es justo Sasori!

-¿Qué no es justo? Tú tuviste la culpa, en cuanto lo miraste lo acosaste… Dios ni siquiera pudiste contenerte…

Orochimaru fulmino con la mirada a Sasori, totalmente ofendido.

[O sea Orochimaru ¿Aun no aceptas que eres un acosador en serie?]

-¡Maldito Kisame…! Se quedo con todo…

Sasori se empezaba a desesperar más y más.

-Itachi se fue con el…-dijo Orochimaru con desprecio- ¡Ahora mismo Kisame se lo debe estar…!

-¡Ya cállate Orochimaru! ¡¿Cómo crees que Kisame va a ser algo así!? ¡Es apenas un niño, por dios! No creas que es como tu…

[Orochimaru aun más ofendido]

-Es la verdad ¿O no? Admítelo, te urge tanto un cuerpo joven a quien "conquistar"…-le dijo Sasori.

Y sin embargo el enojo causado por Sasori, no podía curar o calmar la envidia que corría por Orochimaru en esos momentos.

-Maldito seas Kisame…-murmuro Orochimaru cerrando los puños.

-¿Eras jefe de los 7 espadachines de la niebla?-pregunto Itachi con interés, sosteniendo un vaso con té en sus manos.

Kisame e Itachi se encontraban en una banca que estaba por ahí, si por ahí. Los tonos rojizos del atardecer ya teñían el cielo.

-Así es-respondió Kisame dando después un trago a un vaso con sake.

-Vaya, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué dejaste todo lo que tenias? Tenías una buena vida…

-Ah no soportaba que los altos de mi aldea me mandaran, era sofocante, mi país no es el mas libre y pacifico que digamos, aparte de que hubo mas cosas que me hicieron repudiar ese lugar-comento Kisame.

Itachi hizo una pequeña mueca, evidenciado su pena al respecto, pero de inmediato volvió a su semblante normal.

-Ya es tarde, sera mejor que ya nos vayamos-declaro Kisame.

Itachi se puso de pie, pero al ponerse de pie se tropezó (Quien sabe con que…) y cayo estrepitosamente.

-¡Itachi!

Kisame se apresuro a ayudar a Itachi a ponerse en pie, pero al parecer Kisame hizo algo mal y también cayo… Justo encima de Itachi.

-¡Itachi! ¿¡Estas bien!?-pregunto rápidamente incorporándose, preocupado de haber lastimado al joven.

-Estoy bien…-respondió Itachi con un hilo de voz, mirando a Kisame, directamente a los ojos.

Kisame hizo lo mismo, solo que esta vez, cuando Kisame miro los ojos de Itachi no eran los mismos ojos negros que había mirado antes, sino que esta vez eran rojos… Unos ojos rojos con una extraña forma plasmada, unos profundos ojos y hermosos ojos…

"Estos ojos… Transmiten un gran poder… ¿Qué es, esto…?" se pregunto Kisame, sintiendo una extraña y fuerte sensación.

Itachi parpadeo, apagando ese rojo de sus ojos; así despertando a Kisame.

[Ya cuando los dos estaban de pie y se dirigían a la Akatsuki House]

-Vaya ojos que tienes, con que ese es el famoso Sharingan…

Itachi respondió a la pregunta frunciendo un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es que me siento un poco cansado.

Cuando llegaron a la Akatsuki house, alguien los estaba esperando en la entrada.

-¿Qué haces ahí Orochimaru?-pregunto Kisame-¿Nos estabas esperando acaso?

Orochimaru esbozo una sonrisa cínica.

-Por supuesto Kisame-respondió arrastrando las palabras-. Y díganme ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?-pregunto con interés.

[¡Ah que víbora eres Orochimaru! Ah otro cliché…¬¬]

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, claramente molesto y sin embargo Kisame le siguió el juego a Orochimaru.

-Nada importante, veras le estaba enseñando a Itachi los alrededores, charlamos un rato…

-¿Ah así?

-Si.

-Parece que se la pasaron muy bien…-dijo el sannin con algo de desprecio.

-Me retiro, con permiso-declaro Itachi largándose de ahí, sin saber exactamente su destino.

Kisame y Orochimaru no le quitaron el ojo de encima a Itachi mientras este se retiraba.

-En serio que fastidias cuando no consigues lo que quieres ¿Verdad?

-Oh Kisame, me conoces a la perfección-dijo con un deje de sarcasmo-. Pero debo admitir que no te equivocas…

Kisame enseño sus afilados en una sonrisa desafiante.

[Ah miren el complejo Uchiha, sus pretendientes siempre tienen que luchar entre ellos para ver quien se queda con el…]

-En serio me das risa Orochimaru, me sorprende hasta que punto puedes llegar por algo…

-Pero si esto no es nada querido Kisame-declaro Orochimaru.

-Vaya, entonces estas mas loco de lo que pensé, te felicito-y Kisame, aburrido de tener que estar hablando con el, se dispuso a irse pero…

-Grábatelo bien Kisame, no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

-Itachi es solo un niño, no me interesa un niño, menos un hombre.

-Oh no, no es un niño, pensé que tu apreciarías muy bien lo que es ese muchacho, el es una valiosa joya, que sera mía… Así que apártate del camino…

Kisame hizo una mueca.

-No soy como tu, no sacare provecho de alguien menor que yo, eres patético Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rió secamente.

-Por favor, ¿No te enteraste?

-¿De que?-dijo Kisame, molesto de haya preguntado algo que nada tenia que ver.

-¡Oh no, no es posible! Se nota que no quieres saber nada de tu antigua tierra.

-Ya dilo de una vez viejo…

-¿Te acuerdas de Zabuza Momochi?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con el?

-Zabuza tiene un nuevo "aprendiz"… Por supuesto mucho menor que el… Un pequeño niño con habilidades sorprendentes.

Kisame puso una cara de: ¿Acaso crees que me voy a tragar eso?

-Como digas… Zabuza es mas "recto" que nada.

Orochimaru soltó una estridente risa, algo macabra.

-Todo cambia Kisame, pronto lo veras…-y Orochimaru se retiro, sonriendo satisfecho-. Al final terminaras como menos te imaginas.

***Fin del Flash back***

[Al día siguiente…]

Todo el mundo amaneció de un modo muy raro: Hidan y Kakuzu habían salido, Deidara y Sasori estaban encerrados en su habitación, no habían salido (No pregunten por que…), Tobi había dormido en el sillón de la sala, Konan y Pein estaban bien… bien (XD) y Kisame e Itachi… bien, no paso nada serio la noche anterior (En serio no paso nada). Itachi y Kisame seguían dormidos, ambos se daban la espalda…

Itachi fue el primero que se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a Kisame.

Itachi miro con melancolía la ancha espalda de Kisame. Esperando que este ya despertara. El joven Uchiha llevo temblorosamente su mano derecha al hombro de Kisame…

Todo su ser pedía a gritos que Kisame abriera los ojos.

Desesperado de tanto esperar se acerco a este, abrazándolo, aferrandose lo mas posible a el…

Esa mañana, era sin duda una de las más raras que había vivido en su vida… Sentía que lo único cercano a el en esos momentos, se estaba alejando…

Se había arrepentido tanto de volver a hacer caer en duda a Kisame ayer en la noche.

***Flash back*** [Si, otro flash back]

Orochimaru ya se había largado de Akatsuki. Kakuzu ya había entrado. Todo estaba bien. En paz. Aun no entraba Deidara, ni Hidan ni mucho menos Tobi (He de ahí la tranquilidad de la época… XD)

Kisame e Itachi ya tenían confianza entre ellos: Habían tenido ya una infinidad de pláticas, salían a caminar siempre, comían, dormían juntos; pero sin embargo algo que más impacto fue esto:

-Muy pronto iremos a buscar a ese chico ¿Cierto?-pregunto Itachi de un tema que se estaba hablando en Akatsuki.

-Si, pero no te preocupes por eso…

Itachi le sonrió. Ambos estaban en su habitación. Habían llegado de una misión, habían tenido un éxito rotundo como equipo (Mira que hasta Pein los felicito).

-Parece que lo hicimos bien-comento Itachi.

-Si… Nunca supe que el poder de tus ojos fuera tan… grande…

-No es para tanto-respondió Itachi, con un ligerísimo toque de fastidio (Si, o sea imagínate que te estén diciendo "¡Oh eres increíble!" a cada rato, no eso ya es algo jodid0)

Itachi se quito su capa y su banda.

-Ahora que lo pienso desde hace mucho que no me siento de este modo…-comento Itachi casi en un suspiro.

Itachi se desplomo (sorprendentemente) sobre la cama, claramente estaba algo, bueno, exhausto.

Kisame observo, a decir verdad, con algo de nerviosismo a Itachi; ahí estaba… Tendido sobre la cama, su cuerpo esbelto y con buena forma, su largo cabello negro, su atractivo rostro decorado con esos ojos que lucían como rubíes… Un ligero, casi imperceptible, sudor apareció en el rostro de Kisame.

-Pareces cansado, deberías acostarte un momento-le sugirió Itachi poniéndose de pie, para dejarle la cama solo a Kisame.

-¡No, descuida! Tú descansa, no te levantes por mí… Yo estoy bien, he estado en peores situaciones.

Itachi miro con ambigüedad a Kisame.

-Si vuelvo a recostarme, ¿Tu también descansaras?-pregunto Itachi.

-De-de acuerdo…-contesto Kisame, aunque iba a responder que no, pero algo le hizo contestar positivamente.

Itachi espero a que Kisame se recostara y luego fue su turno.

[¿Qué podría decir del estado de Kisame en esos momentos…? Estaba al borde de la locura…]

-¿Estas mejor?-le pregunto amablemente Itachi.

Kisame se sobresalto. ¿Por qué? Pues por que el simple hecho de que Itachi estaba muy, pero, muy cerca.

-S-si, estoy mejor…-respondió Kisame-. No te preocupes.

Itachi Uchiha miro con intensidad a su compañero por unos segundos, Kisame hizo lo mismo, aunque con dudas.

-¿Sabes algo?-dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué?

-Has sido uno de los mejores amigos, de hecho uno de los únicos… Eres la única persona en la que confió ahora-le confeso, con algo de temor, pero su voz decía que deseaba demasiado y desde hace mucho, confesarle esos sentimientos.

[Fondo: Un fuerte latir de sus corazones]

Itachi cerró sus ojos lentamente y adelanto su rostro un poco al de Kisame.

[Kisame no te puedes resistir a eso…]

Y sin poder soportar un minuto mas de tener que soportar de una tremenda tensión sexual, Kisame puso sus fuertes manos sobre la cintura de Itachi y junto sus labios con los de Itachi, quien parecía haber estado esperando eso.

Una nueva sensación se inscribía en la experiencia de Itachi, por fin había sentido eso que llamaba "amor", al igual que Kisame.

El primer beso de Itachi Uchiha.

Ninguno de los 2 se había imaginado besarse, mucho menos terminar besando a un hombre. Pero así fue.

¿Razones? Las que fueran.

Itachi, como hace tiempo, no se había sentido tan reconfortado como en ese momento. Kisame tenia algo que lo alegraba, que lo animaba y mas aun que le hacia sentirse como si no hubieran problemas en el mundo.

Kisame igual, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se sintiera tan feliz, Itachi tenia algo que lo hacia sentirse tan especial, afortunado y en especial lo ablandaba, su habitual rudeza fue cautivada por la personalidad de Itachi.

Pero las anteriores palabras no son ni la cuarta parte de lo que sentían los dos en esos momentos…

El corazón de Itachi recuperaba algo, el de Kisame ganaba algo.

-Lo s-siento…-murmuro Itachi, cuando al fin se separo de Kisame. Itachi estaba cabizbajo a causa de su pena.

Kisame, sin saber que decir, no le contesto. Abrazo a Itachi, dándole a entender que la respuesta le decía: "Adelante, no hay problema, quédate conmigo…" Kisame levanto el mentón del joven Uchiha, para de nuevo plantarle un beso, pero este beso fue como una especie de promesa: Kisame nunca, pero nunca, dejaría a Itachi…

Y empezó una nueva etapa en el corazón de Itachi.

[Nada más romántico que recordar eso]

***Fin del Flash back***

-Buenos días…-saludo Itachi.

Kisame había despertado, afortunadamente sin el típico mal humor de siempre.

-Buenos días-respondió Kisame sonriendo-¿Cuánto dormí?

-No lo se, mas que yo.

-Itachi te preguntare algo…

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez te sonara algo atrevido y completamente fuera de lugar…

-¿Qué es?

Kisame se tomo su tiempo para sacar su gran pregunta al aire, e Itachi por su parte se tomo gran paciencia para poder controlar la ansiedad.

-¿No te molesta que aun, nosotros…?

Itachi miraba con seriedad a Kisame.

-¿Qué nosotros aun no hemos tenido…? Bien tú sabes.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, parpadeo sorprendido, un rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-No lo se…

-Entonces ¿Aun no sientes que…?

-Kisame… Si quieres hacerlo ya… Yo…-dijo entrecortadamente, mientras su rostro parecía subir el tono de su pena, y aun así, se acerco más a Kisame.

-No. No, no quiero hacer eso, aun no… No podría…-le dijo Kisame en voz baja, poniendo una fría y fuerte mano en la mejilla del joven Uchiha.

Itachi se impacto por esa última frase.

-¿Por qué…?

-No me lo merezco, y aunque pienses que es una afirmación tonta, no puedo cambiar lo que pienso-declaro Kisame, con una voz seria, que pocas veces había salido.

-El día que menos te imagines-murmuro Itachi dejándose caer encima del otro-lo haremos…

-No digas eso-contesto Kisame con una sonrisa divertida, mientras lo abrazaba-. No es necesario que lo hagas, eso se dará cuando sea el momento, ademas, si así me haces feliz, ahora imagínate si lo llegaramos a hacer...

Itachi se ruborizo, pero tuvo que admitir que era interesante pensar en eso.

-Creo que moriría de felicidad o me daría un paro cardíaco en medio de eso-comentó Kisame en tono de broma.

-Que cosas dices...-y comenzo a reir suavemente.

* * *

Bien aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque estuvo, en mi opinión, algo largo y cursi, pero es que me dio una racha de escribir "romanticismo" y pues este fue el resulto, además de que quería poner los recuerdos de esta pareja.

**¡Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión! **

(O sea se, para que me reclamen y me digan: ¡¿Por qué rayos no pusiste más acción?! o aprovechen para decirme algo XD)

P.D.: ¿Se han fijado que en mis fics, siempre ando con el jodid0 tema de: "Hacerlo o no hacerlo"?, se nota que tengo un cliché, y otra cosa, ¿Se fijaron que escribí la palabra "cliché" varias veces? XD

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	4. Persecucion

**Capitulo 4**

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno aqui tienen el cuarto capitulo, que como siempre digo, espero que les guste o les entretenga, hehehe. Bueno otra cosa, espero no haberme tardado mucho pues ahorita por el momento no tengo Internet en mi casa T.T**

**Pero aca estoi XD, bueno este capi esta dedicado a mi amiga Mary y a mi compa Valentin, que me observo subir este capitulo XD.**

**Bueno sin mas estupideces, aqui tienen :)**

**

* * *

  
**

En la noche, en la Akatsuki House:

-Hace mucho que no cenábamos juntos-comentó Pein a sus subordinados.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que no basta con vernos la cara casi todo el día, así que tenemos que cenar para volver a vernos…?-le pregunto Sasori, con cara de aburrimiento.

-Solo trato de unir mas al grupo… Además es una forma amena en la cual podemos platicar.

-Oh si Pein… Me siento tan bien, ¡Wiii!-ironizo Deidara.

Pein miro severamente a Deidara, que en un segundo se aplaco.

[Advertencia: Quien se mete con Pein… ni que decir…]

-Bien, quisiera saber que han estado haciendo…-indago el líder pasando su singular mirada sobre cada uno de sus subordinados.

-¿En verdad quieres saber que hicimos?-dijo en murmuro Hidan, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-No es necesario que me digas que te acuestas con Kakuzu mas de 3 veces al día Hidan, eso es mas que obvio-declaro Pein con voz firme, poniendo en su lugar a otro mas del montón que se atrevía a desafiarlo.

[Anda, Pein es un líder justo y firme, X3]

Hidan puso los ojos como platos y ya por poco iba a reclamar si no fuera por que Kakuzu le sujeto fuertemente el brazo izquierdo.

-No, Hidan, por favor siéntate…

-Pero si a ti también te…

-Si te sientas y te contienes, en cuanto volvamos a la habitación te daré…

-¿Qué?

-Tu ya sabes que…

Y Hidan volvió a su asiento, con una leve, que digo leve, una clara expresión de excitación ante el hecho de imaginarse que le "daría" Kakuzu al volver al cuarto.

-Ustedes no han dicho nada-dijo Pein señalando a Itachi y Kisame-. ¿Todo va bien…?

-Por mi parte todo bien-respondió Itachi con una voz ambigua.

-¿Y tu Kisame?

-Que puedo decir, estoy bien…

Hidan tosió, obviamente a propósito, para aclarar (según el) que Kisame mentía al respecto.

[Umm, creo que eso fue muy obvio XD]

Kisame miro de reojo a Hidan, con algo de coraje.

Y continuo la cena. Al final todos los Akatsuki (excepto Pein y Konan y sorprendentemente Tobi) se quedaron a limpiar los platos y poner en orden la mesa.

[Los Akatsuki podrán hacer de todo aquí, menos ir a hacer su verdadero trabajo que es ir por los bijuus]

Kisame estaba llevando unos platos sucios a Itachi, quien junto a Deidara, era el que estaba lavando los platos.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Kisame dándole con cuidado los platos-. En verdad no se por que quieres lavar los platos, puedes hacer otra cosa…

-Me gusta hacer esto, no se por que-le contesto Itachi amablemente mientras le pasaba un plato a Deidara.

Kisame sonrió. Le parecía tan lindo que Itachi teniendo oportunidad de hacer otras cosas, escogiera lavar platos (Awww…XD)

-Ayyy no…Kisame e Itachi ya empezaron con sus cursilerias, hum…-se quejo Deidara, alejándose unos pasos de la escena de Kisame e Itachi.

-Cállate Deidara, déjalos en paz-le contesto Sasori-. Deberías aprender algo de ellos.

-Y ellos deberían aprender que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, hum-replico Deidara mirándolos de reojo.

Sasori soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-Pues que se podía esperar de alguien que casi siempre se deja llevar por pura pasión…-dijo el marionetista como si fuera un común comentario.

Deidara retrocedió, ofendido, mirando a su maestro con enojo y apretando los dientes.

-Pero bien que usted disfruta de eso, ¿Cierto? Hum-respondió Deidara después de unos segundos.

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-Ya termine, Deidara guarda esos últimos, por favor-declaro Itachi al finalizar su tarea.

-¡Oye, espera un minuto, hum!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Esos platos eran trabajo de Hidan!-dijo Deidara.

Itachi miro a su alrededor.

-Hidan no esta aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya se largo?

Itachi parpadeo y se dio la vuelta para retirarse junto con Kisame.

-Pues yo no voy a guardar esos platos-dijo Deidara.

Itachi volteo la cabeza, solo para mirar seriamente a Deidara, este último se percato de que el Uchiha le clavo su típica mirada gélida y profunda.

-Por favor Deidara guárdalos-le pidió Sasori-. No es la gran cosa…

Deidara puso su cara de berrinche (Esa cuando esta con Tobi).

-No, hum-terció Deidara.

Kisame no podía creer hasta donde uno de sus compañeros llegara por algo tan simple como eso.

Itachi cerró sus ojos lentamente y sin ninguna reacción en específico fue a guardar los platos.

Su semblante seguía tan serio, calmado, sin ninguna perturbación.

Y como si nada termino con eso y se largo sin decir nada.

-Olvídate de que te hable esta noche-le dijo Sasori a su aprendiz.

-Pe-pero…

-No dormiré con un niño que quiere que le cumplan cada capricho-declaro Sasori.

-¡Sasori no danna…!-exclamo dramáticamente.

-¡No debiste hacerlo Itachi!

-No fue nada-dijo Itachi calmado-. Estoy acostumbrado a eso…

-¿A que?

-Nada, nada, mejor olvídalo. Solo es que no quería empeorar las cosas, es mejor "cortarle el teatro" a gente así…

Kisame, otra vez, admiraba la forma de ser de Itachi, ¡Como amaba a ese chico! Todo en el parecía perfecto, que parecía, es que en realidad lo era.

Itachi soltó un bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño?-pregunto Kisame.

-Si, algo… Quiero dormir un poco.

-Oh en ese caso, ve a dormir ya… Quiero salir a caminar un poco.

-De acuerdo-e Itachi le dio un beso en la mejilla.

[Aaaaawwww… X3]

Y el chico Uchiha se dirigió a su habitación.

[Después de media hora]

Kisame volvió de su caminata y cuando paso por la sala de estar…

-¡Hey Kisame!

Era Hidan, que estaba acompañado de Deidara.

[Uh Kisame, cuidadito con ese dúo, te van a pervertir a más no poder…]

Ambos sonreían, unas sonrisas que eran mezcla de malicia y perversión.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Oh pues, estábamos teniendo un encuentro muy candente ¿Sabias, hum?-comento Deidara, claramente bromeando pero en un tono muy subido.

-Si Kisame, estábamos pasándola bien-agrego Hidan sonriendo.

-Ya déjense de p3nd3jad4s-respondió Kisame, hablando con su vocabulario "fluido" ya que estaba ante dos grandes de la vida "loca".

-Hahaha, como si fuera a engañar a Sasori no danna con este Jashinista, sádico y loco, hum…

-Y como si yo fuera a engañar a mi marido con este 4 bocas, que con sus propias manos se ha de hacer una…

-¿¡Que dijiste Hidan, hum!?

-¡Oh por Jashin! ¡No me vas a decir que nunca has intentado hacer eso…!

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de sus perversidades! Ya me voy, con ustedes todo tiene que sonar tan "sucio"…

-Kisame, no te vayas, solo queríamos ayudarte-dijo Hidan.

-¿Eh? ¿Ayudarme?

-Si, hum. Aun esta pendiente ese asuntito tuyo sobre tu vida intima, hum…

-¡Así que siéntate!-ordeno Hidan señalando el sofá.

Kisame decidió seguirles el juego.

-Bueno que quieren…

-Primero, hum, ¿Por qué aun no te has acostado con Itachi?

Kisame puso una cara de: "Uff, como jodes en serio…"

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé, si piensas que te responderé eso…

-Bueno Kisame, tu no debiste confesarnos ese "pequeño" detalle, ahora no te libraras tan fácil…-dijo Hidan.

-¡Ah mira quien habla!-reclamo Kisame-. ¡Si no fuera por mí y los demás, tú nunca te hubieras acostado con Kakuzu!

-¡Bien, bien, Oh por Jashin…! Bueno pues pasemos a otro tema…

-Bien, hum. Bien Kisame, ¿Cuándo piensas que va a ser tu "momento especial" con Itachi, hum?-pregunto Deidara con un interés que recordaba a un psicólogo.

-No lo se Deidara-respondió Kisame con tono cortante.

Deidara se aparto un poco el largo fleco de su cara.

-Ok, sigue evadiéndote Kisame, así nunca llegaras a tener a Itachi en…

-¡Cállate Deidara!

-Bueno, hum.

-¡Bien, mi turno!-declaro Hidan, como si fuera un juego de mesa-. Kisame ¿Qué tienes planeado para ese momento…?

Kisame de nuevo hizo una mueca.

-¡En serio Kisame! ¡Debes de convertir ese momento en algo memorable…!

-¡Si, hum! No quieras terminar como yo, hum…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sasori no danna y yo lo hicimos por primera vez en una común tarde, en su habitación…

[En verdad que suelta información sin pena y sin pensar]

-Yo esperaba algo más especial, hum-declaro Deidara-. Aunque no puedo negar que...

-¡Bien, bien, ya demasiada información!-dijo Kisame.

-Al menos la mía fue de noche-dijo Hidan-, fue después de que vimos películas, fui al cuarto de Kakuzu y…

Kisame se empezaba a incomodar más.

-Bueno, ya entendiste el punto, hum. Lo que queremos decirte es que tienes que hacer sentir a Itachi cómodo, que recuerde muy bien ese momento y sobre todo… Tienes que hacerlo explotar de placer.

-Si, tienes que hacerlo muy bien-concordó Hidan.

-Oye Kisame…

Kisame con la poca paciencia que le sobraba respondió:

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Considerando que Itachi y tu nunca han tenido "ya sabes", ni siquiera se han tocado o sea se, hum…

-¿Nunca se han revolcado sin llegar a tu sabes?-pregunto Hidan intrigado.

Kisame ya no podía apretar más su mandíbula a causa del enfado por que ya no se podía.

-Creo que eso significa que si…-opino Hidan.

-Si, hum.

Kisame se largo de ahí, guardando sus ansias de ir por su "Samehada" y cortarles un buen pedazo de carne a ese par.

-De seguro Kakuzu y Sasori ya no pudieron soportar mas sus estupideces y los corrieron de sus habitaciones-comento Kisame cuando ya estaba apunto de llegar a su habitación.

Y abrió la puerta, la abrió con cuidado para no despertar a Itachi.

-¡Itachi! Pensé que estabas dormido…

Itachi se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, leyendo un pequeño libro.

-Lo estaba-respondió el joven-. Desperté y me puse a leer un rato-y cerro el librito y lo dejo en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama-¿Estas bien? Te veo agitado…

-Me tope con Hidan y Deidara.

-Eso lo explica todo. ¿Y que te dijeron?

-Nada especial, solamente estupideces-y soltó una gran bostezo, estirando sus brazos.

Itachi noto que Kisame estaba algo desgastado físicamente así que hizo lo siguiente:

-¿Qué haces Itachi?-pregunto Kisame sorprendido, sintiendo las suaves manos de Itachi sobre sus hombros.

-Note que estas cansado…

-Ah pero no es nada…

-Aun así-y el chico Uchiha se dispuso a brindarle un ligero masaje a su compañero.

[¿Por qué pienso que eso se ve algo "sugerente"…? XD]

Itachi masajeo firmemente toda la espalda hasta llegar a los hombros.

[Quien fuera Kisame…]

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Itachi con un hilo de voz.

-S-si…-respondió Kisame con una voz claramente relajada y calmada.

Itachi dejo de masajear y se recostó sobre la espalda de Kisame. El Uchiha respiraba tranquilo sobre su compañero.

-Kisame… ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear mañana?-pregunto Itachi de la nada.

Kisame se sorprendió por la inesperada propuesta.

-Claro-contesto Kisame, aun sin poder quitarse el asombro-¿A dónde iremos…?

-Solo quiero salir un rato. No me importa si solo vamos a caminar…

-¿Y si vamos a pasear a la aldea mas cercana?-propuso Kisame.

-Suena bien…-e Itachi beso ligeramente el cuello de Kisame.

[Oh que lindo]

Al día siguiente, mientras los Akatsuki desayunaban…

-Si alguien quiere algo más, que lo diga ahora, hum-declaro Deidara con la sartén en la mano.

Kisame e Itachi terminaron de desayunar antes que nadie y en cuanto terminaron levantaron sus platos y se dispusieron a largarse de ahí.

-Alto ahí-espeto Pein-¿A dónde van ustedes?

-¿Que uno no puede desayunar rápido e irse a su cuarto?-reclamo Kisame con su tono burlesco.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer-respondió Itachi secamente.

El líder de Akatsuki se quedo circunspecto.

-¿Puedo saber que?

Kisame soltó un bufido de fastidio, Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

-Son asuntos personales-declaro Itachi seriamente.

-De seguro tiene que ver con lo de su hermanito Sasuke, hum…

-¡Oh si su pequeño hermano Sasuke! El niño "Emo" con deseos de venganza-exclamo Hidan.

Itachi puso una cara aun mas seria de la que traía hace minutos.

-Con permiso-e Itachi y Kisame se retiraron del lugar.

-Ya en verdad ¿A dónde iran, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

-¡Quizás Kisame preparo algo super genial y por fin se va a "tirar" a Itachi!-exclamo Hidan con una voz muy emocionada.

Konan, Pein, Sasori y Kakuzu se quedaron estupefactos ante el comentario de Hidan.

-¡Si, hum!

-¡Oh por Jashin lo que daría por ver eso!

[Creo que eso es lo más pervertido que ha dicho Hidan…]

-¡Hidan, por favor, compórtate!-le regaño Kakuzu.

-¡Ah pero, por Jashin…!

-¿Por qué dices eso Hidan?-le pregunto seriamente Pein.

-¡Ah, bueno, es que…!

-¡No es nada Pein!-se apresuro a decir Kakuzu-. Tú sabes como es Hidan…

-Ya Kakuzu, ya nada va a poder limpiar lo que ya dijimos, hum-declaro Deidara.

-Ya digan de que rayos están hablando-dijo Konan.

Y Hidan revelo el muy personal secreto de Kisame.

-Bien… Creo que… Es demasiada información-articulo Konan con un semblante extraño.

-¿¡Como rayos se enteraron de eso?!-reclamo de inmediato el líder de Akatsuki.

-El mismo nos los confeso, hum.

-No creo que Kisame fuera tan estupido para confesar eso, menos aun que se los dijera a tales personas como ustedes-dijo señalando a Deidara y a Hidan.

Sasori se puso de pie y declaro:

-Es cierto, el mismo no los dijo. Pero, nos pidió que guardáramos el secreto, pero este par de… nunca debieron saberlo…

Pein no podía concebir que su pequeño grupo de criminales clase S se hubieran transformado en seres tan despistados, por no decir idiotas.

-Bueno, lo sepan o no, debemos respetar su vida privada, debemos seguir como si nada-declaro Konan con voz sensata.

Deidara y Hidan se rieron.

-¡Si como no, Konan!

-Además, no es solo por chismear, debemos ayudar a nuestros compañeros, hum-dijo Deidara-. Hidan y yo ya le hemos dado algunos tips a Kisame…

Pein esbozo un semblante que delataba su gran incomodidad ante ese tema.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso?

[Pasando con Itachi y Kisame]

-En verdad que me sacan de quicio-comento Kisame mientras se ajustaba su gran espada "Samehada" sobre la espalda.

-Si, pero que les vamos a hacer…

-Podríamos encerrarlos en el sótano-sugirió Kisame recordando la "creativa" solución que había inventado Deidara para deshacerse de Tobi.

Itachi sonrió.

-Si, podríamos…-acordó Itachi mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

[O sea, no todos los días van a traer las capas y lo demás de su uniforme Akatsuki… XD]

-Solo espero que todos ya se hayan ido a sus habitaciones para cuando salgamos…-pidió Kisame mientras se quitaba su protector.

Y salieron de la habitación.

-Me sorprende que no estuvieran detrás de la puerta-comento Kisame.

Salieron de la habitación y cuando estaban apunto de salir de la Akatsuki House…

-En verdad me sorprende que no estén aquí preguntándonos a donde iremos-dijo Kisame abriendo la puerta para Itachi.

Y se marcharon.

[Unas horas después…]

-En verdad que aburridos son, hum…

-¡Oh por Jashin, cállate Deidara!

-Cierren la boca los dos-espeto Sasori lo mas bajo posible.

Como ya debieron de haber adivinado, Deidara y Hidan (claramente acompañados de sus parejas) se fueron siguiendo, sigilosamente a Kisame y a Itachi.

[Deben de estar diciendo: ¡Oh por dios, que entrometidos son!]

Kisame e Itachi estaban charlando en un salón de te, se les veía muy cómodos y felices. Mientras que los demás Akatsuki estaban espiándolos detrás de un gran planta de adorno.

-En serio que necesitan acción…-comento Hidan.

-Si, esto es más cursi que mis novelas, hum-comento Deidara.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Ah Kakuzu!-soltó Hidan.

-Pero Hidan, no esta pasando nada, solo están platicando-dijo Kakuzu.

-Aun así, en cualquier momento puede pasar algo interesante…

-¡Oh miren, ya se van, hum! ¡Vamos muévanse, hay que seguirlos, hum!

Y ahí van de nuevo, como los grandes ninjas que son, a seguirlos con gran disimulo…

Itachi y Kisame fueron a varios lugares, hasta que se detuvieron un momento en un sitio perfecto para tener un romántico pic-nic. El cielo estaba románticamente teñido de la capa de tonos rojizos, dorados, rosados y naranjas del atardecer.

-¡Ya no soporto mas, hum!-exclamo Deidara dando un puñetazo en el pasto.

-¡OMJ! ¡Jashin sama haz que esos dos ya se…!-y Hidan no alcanzo a decir la frase ya que Kakuzu le tapo la boca fuertemente.

-¿Oíste algo?-dijo Kisame.

Itachi cerro sus ojos, como siempre lo hacia cuando algo le empezaba a fastidiar o enfadar (Esperen, eso es lo mismo…)

-Salgan de ahí, ¡Ahora mismo!-demando Itachi con un semblante muy, pero, muy serio.

[Creo que Itachi esta enojado… ¿Ustedes que creen? LOL]

Los Akatsuki salieron de su escondite, lucían, sinceramente, patéticos.

-¡¿Qué caraj0 les ocurre!?-reclamo Kisame.

Los otros no contestaron. Itachi activo su mangekyou sharingan.

-¡Oh por Jashin sama…!-exclamo Hidan con un tono de temor.

Todos, obviamente menos Kisame, se quedaron paralizados de miedo… El mangekyou sharingan los amenazaba…

-¡Cierren los ojos, hum!-exclamo Deidara rápidamente, mientras cerraba su ojo derecho y se descubría el otro en el que portaba su cámara esa (XD).

Todos tenían sus ojos cerrados, esperando algún ataque o…

-Itachi termina rápido con esto…-rogó Hidan.

-Si, si nos vas a torturar que sea de una buena vez, hum…

-¿Itachi?

Sasori abrió los ojos y se encontró con un panorama que, junto con los demás, lo hizo quedar como un tonto.

-Itachi-se-ha-ido…-murmuro Sasori quedamente con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la impresión de haber caído en la trampa de Itachi.

-¿Cómo dice Sasori no Danna, hum?

-Se largaron…

-¿¡Que!?-grito Hidan-¡Oh Jashin sama! ¡Caraj0 nos engaño…!

LOL

[Pasando con Itachi y Kisame…]

-¡No puedo creer que esos idiotas nos siguieran!-reclamo Kisame cerrando los puños, se había quedado con ganas de ponerles una golpiza a sus compañeros.

-Ya no tiene caso hablar de eso. Sera mejor que volvamos a casa…

-¡Ni de broma Itachi! Nosotros vinimos a tomar un tiempo de descanso lejos de ellos-tercio Kisame con voz firme-. No vamos a cancelar nuestros planes solo por culpa de ellos…

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, lo mas seguro es que aun estén con los ojos cerrados esperando pasar tu genjutsu-dijo Kisame mientras ponía una mano en el rostro de Itachi.

-Esta bien-acordó Itachi sonriendo, convencido.

Y siguieron su camino, no sabían a donde ir exactamente, pero ahí siguieron caminando, ahora asegurándose de que no los estuvieran siguiendo.

Y mientras caminaban libre y tranquilamente por la calle, la gente que los observaba se quedaba embobada al ver al joven Uchiha.

-Creo que ya han me maldecido mas de 100 veces-comento Kisame con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tan solo mira a tu alrededor Itachi, todas las chicas del lugar se quedan hipnotizadas contigo, incluso hasta varios chicos…

Itachi se quedo escéptico., levantando una ceja y mirando extrañado a Kisame.

[¡O sea, clan Uchiha despierten y dense cuenta de su poder de atracción!]

-¡Put4 madr3, no puedo creer que nos haya engañado!-seguía reclamando Hidan.

-Alguien que conoce a Itachi pensaría que ese no es su estilo-dijo Sasori.

-Supongo que en verdad estaba fastidiado para hacer tal "truco"-comento Kakuzu.

-¡No nos quedemos aquí, hum!

-¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿A casa?

-No, hum. Hay que seguir con nuestra misión…

[Parece que aun no aprenden…]

-¡Ni se te ocurra ir detrás de ellos de nuevo!-le advirtió Sasori.

-No, eso no, hum. Aprovechando que estamos aquí, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta, hum?

-¡Siiiii, si sempai!-exclamo una voz de repente-. ¡Hay que ir a divertirnos!

-¿¡Qué caraj0…?!

Y mientras Deidara transformaba su rostro en una mascara de furia y terror, una enorme figura surgió del suelo: Era Zetsu.

-Tobi, te dije que te quedaras callado-le dijo Zetsu con tono decepcionado.

-¡Oh pero yo quería apoyar a Deidara-sempai!-exclamo Tobi saliendo detrás de un árbol.

[Ahora solo falta que Konan y Pein también estén ahí… XD]

-¡Oh por Jashin-sama! ¿¡Bueno entonces que vamos a hacer!?-pregunto Hidan exasperado.

-¡Ya cállate Hidan, hum! ¡Ya te dije que vamos a ir a bailar…!-le contesto Deidara igual de exasperado que Hidan.

-¡Tu nunca me dijiste eso!

Sasori y Kakuzu se quedaron algo atónitos; pues se sentían algo "excluidos" de la "profunda" platica de sus parejas.

-¿Cómo que iran a "bailar"?-pregunto Sasori.

-¡No gastare en cosas de ese tipo!-declaro Kakuzu de inmediato al pensar en que tenia que gastar.

Hidan y Deidara quedándose boquiabiertos y con el entrecejo fruncido reclamaron al instante…

-¡¿Por qué no…!?

[Ustedes saben, reclamando como colegialas…]

-Por favor Sasori no danna, hum-pidió Deidara con cara de niño bueno.

-Si, por favor Kaku…-rogó Hidan, que al igual que Deidara, puso su cara de inocente, sacando todo el encanto posible.

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-Creo que aquí estaremos a "salvo"…-comento Kisame.

-Si, espero que si-resoplo Itachi.

Ambos Akatsuki se encontraban en una discoteca (bueno mejor digamos antro); esperaban que entre tanta gente, música y relajo no los encontraran. Tomaron asiento en un largo sofá con una pequeña y alta mesita a un lado.

En esos momentos tocaban una música muy "techno".

-Iré por algo de beber-declaro Kisame poniéndose de pie.

-Ok.

Y Kisame se fue por las bebidas y mientras eso pasaba, Itachi observaba el lugar con atención: las variadas luces, la decoración y la gente. Algunas personas estaban sentadas en sus respectivas mesas solamente tomando un trago, otra se encontraba en la barra pidiendo sus bebidas y otra bailaba animadamente (algunos sin ningún recato).

-Aquí tienes-dijo Kisame tendiéndole su copa a Itachi.

Kisame volvió con una extravagante bebida para Itachi y con un vaso algo grande que contenía al parecer cerveza para el.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Itachi mirando su copa.

-No recuerdo como se llama, es un trago de aquí, es de lo poco que pude conseguir sin alcohol…

-Oh si…-murmuro Itachi recordando las tantas veces que Kisame le había dicho que se "salía de control" al tomar alcohol.

El chico Uchiha le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, para empezar; tenía un sabor algo agridulce.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Kisame.

-Si-contesto Itachi sonriéndole.

-¿Qué tal si dentro de unos minutos vamos a bailar?-propuso Kisame sonriendo con mucha confianza en si mismo.

Itachi sin dejar de sonreír acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

[Kisame esta volviendo a ser el mismo, ¡Si!]

-¡Mira Tobi te juro que si no me dejas de molestar haré que te explote esa mascara, hum!-amenazo Deidara con voz estruendosa.

-Ok, Deidara sempai…-respondió el Akatsuki de mascara naranja, aplacándose como niño chiquito.

-¡Ese lugar se ve bien!-exclamo Hidan apuntando a un antro llamado "White Out" (XD)-¡vamos Kakuzu, entremos en ese lugar!-le dijo a su marido, jalándolo del brazo izquierdo.

-Ok, entremos en ese lugar…

-Bien, Itachi vamos-dijo Kisame tendiéndole su mano para ir a bailar.

[¡Kyaa, oh que emocionante...! Y al mismo tiempo tonto ¬¬…]

-¡Oh parece que el ambiente ya empezó, hum!-soltó Deidara emocionado al entrar en el antro.

-¡Siiiii!-exclamo Tobi queriendo hacerle coro a su sempai.

-¡Oh si Jashin sama! ¡Me volveré loco, vamos Kakuzu!-grito Hidan sumamente eufórico.

-¡Vamos Sasori no danna, hum!

-¿Puedo bailar con usted también, sempai?-pregunto Tobi.

-¡Noooo…!-respondió casi gritando de la desesperación de soportar a Tobi.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Kisame al oír un grito fuera de lugar.

-Esa voz… Me parece conocida… Oh no…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-le dijo Itachi apresuradamente.

Pero…

-¡Oh miren quienes están allí, hum!

-¡OMJ! ¡Son Kisame e Itachi! ¡Vamos con ellos…!

-No puede ser…-soltó Kisame viendo sus planes deshechos.

[Ahí vamos de nuevo…]

Y en unos minutos los Akatsuki se habían reunido.

-¡Oh que coincidencia, hum!-dijo Deidara mirando primero a Itachi y luego a Kisame.

-Si, que "coincidencia"-murmuro Kisame mirando a todos sus compañeros-. No puede ser, hasta Zetsu vino…

-Si no me quieres ver, solo dilo y me largo-declaro el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

-¡Nos quedaremos!-declaro el lado blanco.

Entretanto Zetsu discutía consigo mismo, Kakuzu y Sasori se disculparon con Itachi y Kisame.

-Perdonen por esto…

-Lo sentimos mucho.

-Bien, bien, ya que mas da-suspiro Itachi dándose la vuelta y agrego-: solo un favor…

-¿Qué?

-No nos molesten, eso los incluye a todos ustedes-respondió Itachi, con voz firme y seria.

-D-De acuerdo…

Y Kisame e Itachi se marcharon a otra parte del antro.

-¿Qué onda? ¿Itachi y Kisame no estarán con nosotros, hum?-pregunto Deidara con curiosidad (Creo que mas que curiosidad es el placer de chismear)

-Así es. Así que no los molesten…

-Oh…Ok… Entendido-balbuceo Deidara-. Prometo que no los molestare…-dijo el rubio que ni siquiera se esforzó en sonar vengo, hum…

* * *

**Aqui termina el ultimo capitulo, esperen el proximo pues tendra muchas sorpresas pues deje la cosa en suspenso hahaha XD. **

**[Espero que no haya sido tan tonto este capi... pero es que me moria por escribir esto!]  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews para saber su opinion!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	5. Un mal termino

**Capitulo 5**

**Bien aquí tienen el quinto capitulo que espero que les guste, como es mi costumbre. Bueno este capitulo es la segunda parte del anterior, acá cuando están en el antro, XD.**

**Perdonen la tardanza pues aun no tengo Internet en casa, así que por eso se demoran los capis jeje ^^**

**¡Oh y adivinen que! Este mes fui a una convención y de nuevo hizo cosplay de Deidara (Ya saben corto presupuesto aparte de que quiero agarrar fama con ese cosplay) y de nuevo me la pase y me fue muy bien, y salí en el periódico ¡Wiii! XD (Van a decir: ¿¡Y a mi que me importa!?) pero pues me moría por decírselos XD.**

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen.**

**P.D.: No acepten imitaciones, 100% Levita Hatake, siempre deja su firma**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Hidaaan, hum…!-Deidara iba lo mas rápido posible a encontrarse con Hidan.

-¡Por Jashin sama! ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hidan sobresaltado.

-¿Vamos a ir a "calentar" las cosas con Itachi y Kisame o no?-pregunto Deidara, recalcándole que tenían que ir a "joder la mente" con Itachi y Kisame.

-¡Oh si, lo había olvidado! ¡Por Jashin! Pero…

-¿Pero que…?-replico el rubio.

-¿Sasori y Kakuzu no nos habían dicho que no los molestáramos?

[OMG, ¡¿Hidan que te ocurre?!...]

Deidara se sorprendió, abrió mucho el único ojo visible e hizo una mueca de insatisfacción.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Deidara poniéndole una mano en la frente-. ¡Ah Hidan! No va a pasar nada serio si desobedeces esa pequeña orden.

-Pero Kakuzu…

-¡Ah créeme! Yo he desobedecido interminables veces a Sasori no danna, pero siempre termina bien-le dijo el rubio tratando de convencerlo.

Hidan se lo pensó bien. Claro que se portaba "mal" y decía algunas p3nd3jad4s (¿Algunas…?), pero esto era diferente. Kakuzu le había pedido estrictamente que no molestara a la mencionada pareja. Pero ahora que Deidara le decía esto…

-Bien-acepto Hidan al fin de tanto pensarlo-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Hum, primero: Hay que "tratarle" la mente a Itachi.

-De acuerdo, primero iremos con Itachi-repitió el Jashinista sonriendo maliciosamente.

Deidara volteo la cabeza a todos lados, poniendo mucha atención a cada sitio, tratando de localizar al Uchiha.

-¡Oh, Kisame se dirige al baño, hum!-informo Deidara-¡vamos, deprisa Hidan!

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos?-indago Sasori mirando a todos lados.

-Lo mas seguro es que ya estén bailando o bebiendo-comento Kakuzu.

Sasori y Kakuzu estaban sentados tranquilamente, aun no estaban bebiendo nada.

-Tal vez, pero me temo que Deidara esta haciendo precisamente lo que le pedí que no hiciera…-murmuro Sasori.

-Oh no… Si Deidara va a molestar a Itachi y Kisame, lo mas seguro es que Hidan lo siga…-dijo Kakuzu.

Sasori volteo a mirar a Kakuzu con una expresión algo rara: Era una mezcla de incredulidad y aburrimiento; en pocas palabras la cara de Sasori decía: "¡Oh no me digas Kakuzu! ¿En verdad Hidan sigue a Deidara en todas sus tonterías? ¡No lo sabia! Si no me dices no me doy cuenta"

-Creo que es mas que obvio, vamos-declaro Sasori poniéndose de pie.

[Ah por cierto, iban vestidos casualmente, nada de capas Akatsuki]

-¡Oh mira ahí esta!-señalo Hidan dando ligeros brinquitos al decirlo.

Hidan y Deidara se encontraban en la puerta del baño, esperando a que Kisame saliera para abordarlo. Kisame estaba acomodándose un poco el cabello en el espejo del lavamanos.

-Ok parece que ya viene, hum.

-Oye espera un segundo…-murmuro el Jashinista.

-¿Qué, hum?

-¿No íbamos a ir por Itachi primero?-le recordó Hidan.

-Ya estamos con Kisame, de una vez hay que darle "terapia", hum-dijo Deidara en voz baja mientras no le quitaba la vista a Kisame-¡aquí viene…!

Y a Kisame casi le dio un paro cardiaco al ver a esos dos, y para colmo de sorpresa, enfrente de el.

-¿¡Que están haciendo?!-pregunto en cuanto pudo hablar.

-¡Oh Kisame, no podíamos evitarlo!

-¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que tengas tu "momento especial" con Itachi, hum!-dijo Deidara con euforia.

Kisame apretó los dientes mirando molesto a sus compañeros.

-¡Déjenme ya en paz!

-¡Pero queremos ayudarte, hum!

-¡Si, por Jashin…!

-¡Escuchen…!-les interrumpió Kisame-. Si cabe la posibilidad de que sus intenciones sean buenas, les agradezco, pero… ¡En serio ya dejen de joderme!-les espeto el ex ninja de la Niebla-. Yo sabré cuando hacer mis propios asuntos…

Hidan salto un bufido, Deidara abucheo.

[Aka, ustedes saben: Buuuu…]

-Uh Kisame… Si esperamos a que tu mismo hagas "eso", ya nosotros vamos a estar muertos, hum-dijo Deidara.

Kisame se quedo algo impactado por el poco interés en su opinión por parte de los otros (XD).

-Solo déjenme en paz esta noche ¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Hum…

-¡Oh Jashin sama eso va a estar difícil…!

Kisame frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso Itachi no les dejo muy claro que no se entrometieran?-inquirió Kisame.

-No recuerdo, hum.

Kisame se marcho sin decir nada mas, dejando a Hidan y Deidara con la palabra en la boca.

-Ahora hay que ir por Itachi-musito Hidan mirando a Deidara.

-Claro, hum. Creo que con Kisame siempre terminara de este modo, hum…

Y se dirigieron a la "caza" de Itachi Uchiha. Y en el camino algo ocurrió…

-Hola hermosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto una voz masculina.

-Hey Dei-chan creo que te hablan a ti…-le susurro Hidan a su compañero.

Deidara se dio media vuelta para ver quien car4jo le llamaba de ese modo. Deidara se quedo helado al ver que un tipo no mayor que el le llamaba de ella.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-le pregunto el tipo.

-¡Disculpa! Soy un chico, chico-le recalco Deidara-¡Y estoy comprometido!-agrego firmemente.

El fulano se quedo boquiabierto al tan solo oír la masculina voz de Deidara, lo observo de arriba abajo un par de veces y se largo.

[Creo que eso de confundir a Deidara con una chica es algo muy cliché, pero bueno, tenía que rellenar… XD]

-Eso es lo que te pasa por ponerte ese pantalón y esa camisa tan ajustada-le dijo Hidan apuntándolo con su dedo índice derecho.

-¡Ya bueno pues, hum! ¡Vamos por Itachi de una vez, hum!-soltó Deidara molesto acomodándose el largo fleco detrás de la oreja sin ningún sentido pues se le volvió a poner en la cara.

Sasori y Kakuzu seguían buscando a sus "niños", mientras que sus "niños" buscaban a Itachi.

-Parece que tienes suerte con las chicas-le comento Kakuzu a Sasori al notar que varias mujeres del lugar lo miraban interesadas-. Y eso que pareces un niño…-agrego con un tono de broma.

-Al menos soy joven y no tengo 91 años…-le respondió el pelirrojo seriamente.

[¿Eso habrá sido un insulto…?]

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Itachi.

-Nada en especial…

Itachi no se quedo muy convencido con esa mezquina respuesta pero decidió no preguntar más.

-Tengo sed…-musito Kisame.

-Te traeré algo de beber-dijo Itachi.

Y antes de que Kisame pudiera decirle: "¡No te molestes Itachi!", Itachi ya se había marchado.

-¡Oh, oh…!-empezó a exclamar Hidan-¡Dei-chan, mira quien esta en la barra!

Deidara miro hacia el sitio mencionado y se percato, con mucha alegría, de que Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí (Wiii…)

-¿Me podría dar un vaso con agua?-pidió Itachi al encargado.

El "barman" fue a servirle lo que le pidió Itachi (obviamente ¿no? LOL).

-D-Disculpa…-susurro una voz femenina a la espalda de Itachi.

Era una chica, que al parecer estaba nerviosa.

-Dis-disculpa, qui-quisiera saber si t-te importaría acompañarnos a mis amigas y a m-mi…-tartamudeo la muchacha mirando algo ansiosa al chico Uchiha.

Itachi parpadeo, obviamente incomodo por la situación, pero habiendo tenido que controlar ese caso varias veces en el pasado le contesto:

-Lo siento mucho pero ya estoy con alguien-le dijo Itachi amablemente.

[Ah pobre chica, pero el corazón de Itachi es sola y exclusivamente propiedad de Kisame, se oye exagerado pero es la pura verdad…]

-Mira a quien nos encontramos Hidan, hum.

-¡Oh Jashin sama, es el destino!

-Parece que botaste a una chica, hum-comento Deidara poniendo una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Itachi.

-Oh Dei-chan acuérdate que tu también botaste a un chico-dijo Hidan riéndose.

-¡Cállate, hum!

La cara de Itachi estaba en un punto culminante de tolerancia, estaba tan seria y molesta; casi recordaba a la cara de su hermano menor Sasuke.

-Parece que Itachi esta enojado-dijo Hidan.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer que se alegre, hum. ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar juntos Itachi, hum?

Itachi: ¬¬…

-Lárguense-dicto Itachi quitándose la mano de Deidara de encima.

-¡Itachi estamos en un antro, no en la casa! Deberíamos tomar algo…-dijo Hidan.

-No gracias, déjenme-contesto Itachi.

-¿Por qué, hum?

Itachi cerró sus ojos dando la señal de que había llegado a su límite, así que para no terminar mal, se dispuso a irse.

-Se lo toma muy personal-dijo Hidan mirando la espalda de Itachi al retirarse.

-¿Y el joven de cabello negro?-pregunto el barman que traía lo que Itachi le había encargado.

Deidara miro el simple vaso de agua que había pedido Itachi y entonces se le ocurrió una idea un tanto arriesgada y por ende perfecta para el.

-¡Oh tuve que irse, hum! Pero me pidió que le dijera que le agregara un poco de alcohol al trago, hum-dijo Deidara, mintiendo como un profesional.

-No puedo creerlo…-soltó Itachi en un suspiro al llegar con Kisame-. Me esta empezando a doler la cabeza en serio-le dijo el joven Uchiha poniendo una mano en su sien derecha.

-Itachi, si continúan molestándonos, creo que deberíamos irnos de una vez…

Itachi bajo su rostro, pensando que ya lo único que quedaba era rendirse y largarse.

-Ok, pero antes tengo que regresar por…-Y el joven Uchiha estaba dispuesto a volver por su abandonado vaso de agua pero...

-Itachi olvidaste esto-le dijo Sasori que traía un vaso de agua.

-Oh muchas gracias-e Itachi tomo todo el liquido de un sorbo.

-Itachi…

-¿Si?-dijo Itachi al terminar su bebida.

-Siento mucho la actitud de Deidara, te juro que le daré una reprimenda en cuanto volvamos y…-Sasori se detuvo al percatarse que el semblante de Itachi comenzaba a ponerse algo enfermo-. Itachi ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo con un tono de preocupación.

Itachi se llevo una mano a la cabeza, parpadeo rápidamente y enfoco su mirada en Sasori.

-Kisame sera mejor que mires esto-le dijo Sasori sin apartar la vista de Itachi.

Kisame fue a su encuentro y en efecto, Itachi no estaba bien… Itachi se tambaleo y por poco cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Oh no Itachi…-Kisame sostenía a Itachi en sus brazos-. ¿¡Que rayos tenia esa agua!?-pregunto violentamente.

-¡No lo se!-se defendió Sasori de inmediato-. Deidara me la dio, me dijo que Itachi la había pedido…

-¡Deidara, ese hijo de…!

-HAHAHAHA, Kisame ¿¡Que te pasa amor!?-pregunto Itachi con euforia mirando a Kisame, sus mejillas ya tenían un rubor.

[La neta que Itachi se pone ebrio más rápido que Homero Simpson en un festival de DUFF]

Sasori se quedo algo atónito y se retiro lentamente, retrocediendo poco a poco, temiendo que algo catastrófico ocurriera dentro de unos segundos (Hay que exagerado…)

-¡Hey ese tipo se fue…! ¿Cómo se llama ese imbecil?-pregunto Itachi con hipo, señalando a Sasori.

-¡Itachi tengo que llevarte a casa ahora!-declaro Kisame sosteniendo muy bien a Itachi.

-¡Oh Kisame, tengo que ir al baño!-dijo Itachi de pronto.

-Esta bien, vamos, pero después nos vamos…

-¡Parece que nuestro plan funciono Hidan, hum!-comento Deidara sentado en un sofá, sonriendo triunfante.

-¡Oh si, por Jashin, esto por fin se pondrá bueno!

-¡Deidara!-grito una voz.

-¡Oh Sasori no danna! ¡Noooo, hum…!

Sasori fulminaba con la mirada a su aprendiz, este ultimo no sabia hacia donde correr…

-¡Hidan ayúdame rápido, hum!

Pero ya era tarde, Sasori tomo fuertemente a Deidara por el brazo derecho.

-¿¡Que acaso no se puede confiar en ti aunque sea una vez en la vida!?-le espeto Sasori mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos a causa del enfado.

-Pero, pero, hum…

-¡Le pusiste algo a la bebida de Itachi! ¡Ahora Itachi esta peor que tú y Hidan juntos! ¿¡Acaso sientes placer al ocasionarle problemas a la gente!?

-¡Pero Sasori no danna, yo solo quería…!

-¡Nos vamos a ir en cuanto Kisame e Itachi se hayan ido! ¡Y tu…!

-¡Uff, gracias Jashin sama, me salve!-dijo Hidan aliviado.

-¡Hidan!

-¿¡Kakuzu…!?

-¡¿Acaso no te dije que no molestaras mas a Itachi y a Kisame!?-le pregunto Kakuzu con rudeza.

-S-si, pero…

-¡¿Entonces…!?

-¡Oh Kakuzu…!

-Parece que no has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo el…

-¡No, Kakuzu, perdóname!-rogó Hidan a todo pulmón, haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verlos.

[Bueno, pasando a otras cosas…]

Kisame e Itachi habían llegado al tocador, como según Itachi había requerido.

-Bien, Itachi ya estamos aquí, ven te ayudare…

-¡No Kisame, yo puedo solo!-declaro Itachi irguiéndose.

Kisame miro muy desconfiado a su compañero y después de pensarlo unos segundos:

-Bien, aquí te espero-acordó Kisame al fin al cabo.

Kisame se recargo sobre la pared de la entrada y espero 5 minutos.

-¡Itachi! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Kisame en voz alta-. Ya tardaste demasiado…

Itachi no respondió. Kisame toco la puerta del cubículo donde estaba Itachi, pero aun así no contestaba ni un solo ruidito.

-¡Itachi...!

"¡No puede ser! De seguro se quedo dormido…" pensó Kisame.

Y de pronto algo aterrizo sobre la cabeza de Kisame… Eran los jeans que traía puestos Itachi.

-¿Y esto…? ¡Itachi! ¿¡Por que…!?

Y en una cuestión de segundos Itachi salio de su "escondite", estando solo en ropa interior y con un semblante de lo mas atrevido.

-¡Itachi! ¡Por favor vístete alguien puede verte…!

Itachi sonrió con picardía y camino a cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro y todo para calmar la preocupación de Kisame.

-¿Así esta bien, Kisame?-pregunto Itachi suavemente mirándolo seductoramente.

El Uchiha camino lenta y sensualmente hacia Kisame, este último retrocedía un paso en cuanto Itachi se acercaba más… Hasta que Itachi lo acorralo en una pared, Kisame no pudo retroceder más.

Los ojos de Kisame miraban nerviosos a los profundos ojos de Itachi, este último se relamía los labios.

La cara de Itachi era otra, pero aun seguía igual de hermosa, era casi letal. Sus ojos tan únicos, sus labios que ahora se curvaban en una peligrosa y sexy sonrisa…

Y de pronto Itachi se tambaleo y cayó al suelo. Kisame de inmediato se arrodillo para sostener a Itachi.

-¿No te lastimaste?-le pregunto Kisame mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Itachi.

Itachi soltó una estridente risa mientras miraba con los ojos entreabiertos a su compañero. Se escucho que alguien toco la puerta del lugar.

-¡Vamos Kisame, vamos a hacerlo!-exclamo Itachi sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Kisame.

-Ven… Vamos a hacerlo-murmuro Itachi mientras lo llamaba moviendo el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Kisame se quedo estupefacto ante tal declaración, mientras que Itachi seguía tranquilo y feliz de la vida. Kisame se acaloro y sintió que una enorme cantidad de agua hirviendo le cayó encima. Itachi movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No Itachi, ahora no, no te encuentras bien…-contesto Kisame, que apenas podía hablar.

-¡Y eso que tiene que ver!-reclamo Itachi al instante, con una voz que casi daba miedo.

Kisame no era capaz de seguir con esa conversación.

-¡No quieras retrasarlo mas, házmelo de una buena vez!-demando Itachi ya sin poder enfocar bien a Kisame.

-No. No haré eso Itachi…

-¿¡Que…!?

-Te llevare a casa, quieras o no…

Y antes de que Kisame pudiera ponerse de pie, Itachi se abalanzo sobre el y ágilmente (algo sorprendentemente para el estado tan torpe en el que estaba) le bajo la bragueta al pantalón de Kisame y se quito la única prenda que traía puesta.

-¡Espera Itachi…!-pidió Kisame apartándose-¡detente!-y sin poder hacer nada mas, tomo a Itachi fuertemente por las muñecas.

Ambos se miraron por un momento. Itachi lo miraba sorprendido, Kisame con tristeza.

-Lamento que hacerte esto, pero debo…-y Kisame, sin golpearlo tan fuerte, dejo noqueado a Itachi.

Itachi al fin se quedo quieto, quedo como un muñeco de trapo. Su semblante había vuelto a la normalidad, sus hermosas facciones habían vuelto a su forma habitual. Sus ojos estaban tranquilamente cerrados…

Kisame busco la ropa de Itachi, lo volvió a vestir con mucho cuidado y lo cargo en sus brazos. Kisame miro su imagen en el espejo, el cargando al desgastado Itachi, parecía que habían terminado una larga batalla.

-Itachi…-murmuro Kisame mientras miraba la cara de Itachi que ahora descansaba-. Deidara la pagara muy caro…-dijo mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara a Itachi.

[Fans de Deidara, es hora de defender a su querido rubio]

-¡Kakuzu, te juro por Jashin que nunca mas vuelvo a molestarlos!-Hidan seguía suplicando a Kakuzu.

-¡Sasori no danna, no se lo tome tan personal, hum!

Como ya se dieron cuenta, Hidan y Deidara estaban dando espectáculo al estar pidiendo disculpas. Por parte de Sasori y Kakuzu, les daba vergüenza que todo el mundo estuviera observando su "pequeña" disputa.

-¡Cállate Deidara, me las arreglare contigo mas tarde!-le dijo Sasori-. Salgamos de aquí…

Kakuzu le siguió el plan a Sasori e hizo lo mismo con Hidan.

Todo el mundo no le quito la mirada de encima a ese cuarteto tan original.

[Cuando habían salido del lugar…]

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa, Pein debe de estar preguntándose por nosotros-dijo una voz. Era Zetsu que apareció de la nada-. ¿Dónde esta Tobi?

-Tobi… ¡Tobi! ¿Dónde esta Tobi?-pregunto Sasori.

-No lo vi desde que entramos-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Deidara! ¿Dónde esta Tobi?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¡No me miren a mi, hum! ¡El hecho de que siempre este detrás de mi, no significa que sepa donde esta, hum!

-¡Entonces ve a buscarlo!-le ordeno el marionetista.

-¿¡Por que yo, hum!?

-Por que acabas de cometer una gran estupidez, por que venir aquí fue tu idea y por que te matare si no haces lo que te digo.

Deidara miro con recelo a su maestro y volvió al antro para buscar a Tobi.

Y mientras Deidara buscaba a Tobi, Kisame apenas salía del antro con Itachi, acostado en sus brazos.

-¡Kisame! ¿Itachi ya esta bien?-pregunto Sasori al ver al desfallecido Itachi.

-Bueno si, al menos ya esta dormido-contesto Kisame.

Hidan se quedo mirando como bobo a Itachi, se acerco mucho al Uchiha al punto de estar a un palmo de su cara. Lo observaba como si no creyera que Itachi estuviera ebrio; frunció el entrecejo mientras examinaba con detalle el rostro del Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces?-inquirió Kisame retrocediendo un paso para alejar el inmóvil cuerpo de Itachi del alcance de Hidan.

-Por Jashin a este si que le afecta el alcohol… Aun es un niño…-dijo Hidan.

-Cierra la boca Hidan-le espeto Kakuzu.

Hidan: ¬¬…

-¿Y el niño rubio?-pregunto Kisame con un evidente enojo en su voz.

-No lo tocaras-le aviso rápidamente Sasori-. Yo le daré su castigo…

-¡Sasori, no es posible que aun estés dando la cara por el!-le reclamo Kisame molesto.

Sasori hizo como si no escucho nada.

-¡Deidara tiene que pagar en serio por lo que le hizo a Itachi!

-Y lo hará, pero yo lo castigare.

Kisame apretó su mandíbula, enseñando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Oh si Sasori y Kisame van a luchar!-exclamo Hidan emocionado-¡vamos Kisame hazlo aserrín con tu espada! ¡Oh por Jashin, Kisame no trae su espada!

-¿Qué…?-se extraño Kisame volteando a ver a su espalda -. Pero si la traje… ¡La olvide allá a dentro!-recordó.

-¡Yo voy por ella!-declaro Hidan.

-¡Espera tonto, te rebanaras las manos si tratas de tomarla!-le dijo Kisame.

-¡No estoy tan idiota, se manejar una espada!

Kisame, que ya no tenía humor para seguir sosteniendo platicas tontas, dejo que Hidan fuera a traer su espada.

[5 minutos después…]

-¡Ah Jashin sama!-exclamo Hidan al salir del antro-¡esto es genial!-declaro el Jashinista mostrando sus manos que sangraban.

-Que estupido…-murmuro Sasori.

-No pude traer la espada, es como si la jodida cosa tuviera vida propia… ¡Pero por Jashin sama, que maravilloso se siente!

-Ahora vuelvo, Kakuzu sostenlo un momento-y Kisame le paso con mucho cuidado el inmóvil cuerpo de Itachi.

[Oh dios mío, lo que daría por ver esa escena tan sinsentido…]

Y en cuanto Kisame entro por su "Samehada" Deidara salio del lugar, sin traer a Tobi consigo.

-¿No encontraste a Tobi?-pregunto Sasori.

-¡Oh si, mire aquí lo traigo conmigo! ¡Lo ve aquí esta, hum!-dijo Deidara señalando el espacio vació a un lado de el.

Sasori entrecerró sus ojos y unos segundos después Deidara tenía en su mejilla derecha la marca de la mano de Sasori.

Kisame volvió con su gran "Samehada" de nuevo en su espalda, Kakuzu le devolvió a Itachi y todo estaba bien, exceptuando que aun les faltaba encontrar a Tobi.

-Yo opino que deberíamos irnos ya-dijo Hidan, empezando a aburrirse.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Tobi-declaro Kakuzu.

-Si volvemos sin Tobi Pein nos dará un discurso de 6 horas sobre no abandonar a compañeros-comento el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-Aparte del gran regaño que nos dará al irnos sin decirle nada-agrego el otro lado de Zetsu.

-¡Esperen, ese de allá!-exclamo Kisame sin poder señalar nada pues traía a Itachi en brazos-. ¡Allá afuera de ese casino!

Los Akatsuki dirigieron sus miradas al señalado lugar y en efecto, Tobi salía del lugar rodeado de un grupo de mujeres (o____o)

-¡No puede ser!

-No puedo creerlo…

-Dejen de contemplar y pónganse en marcha-declaro Sasori.

[Y ahí van el grupo de "freaks"…]

-¡Tobi! ¡Tobi…!

Tobi volteo a ver quien le hablaba y se sobresalto al mirar a todos sus compañeros aproximarse.

-¡Tobi! ¿¡Que car4jo crees que haces!?-pregunto Sasori.

El grupo de chicas con el que venia Tobi se quedaron atónitas al ver a los Akatsuki.

-¡Tobi solo estaba jugando un rato!-contesto Tobi.

-¿Y estas chicas que, hum?-le pregunto Deidara.

-No me digas que estas celoso Dei-chan-le dijo Hidan.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, hum!?

-Como sea, Tobi tenemos que irnos-le dijo Kakuzu-. ¿Cuánto ganaste?

-¡Kakuzu deja de pensar en sacarle dinero a Tobi!-le dijo Sasori-. En serio, vamonos ya, que traemos a un invalido-y señalo a Itachi.

[Mi3rda ni tuvieron tiempo de divertirse en serio…]

Cuando llegaron a casa…

-Entren con cuidado, no hagan ruido por que sino…

-¿¡A donde fueron!?-pregunto Pein que se encontraba en la sala de estar.

-Eh, bueno…

-¡Fuimos a comer!

-¿Y llegan a las 12:00 de la noche?-inquirió Konan que acompañaba a Pein obviamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Itachi?-pregunto Pein mirando al Uchiha inconsciente, pendiendo de los brazos de Kisame.

-Se paso de copas…-contesto Hidan.

-Por culpa de Deidara-murmuro Kisame.

-¿Qué…?

-Me voy a mi habitación, hasta mañana-dicto Kisame como ultima palabra y al irse se dio el gusto de jalarle un mechón de cabello a Deidara al pasar detrás de el.

-¡Auch, hum!

[En la habitación de Kisame e Itachi]

Kisame recostó a Itachi en la cama, le quito la ropa y le puso su ropa para dormir.

-Itachi… ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerte eso?-murmuro el mientras pasaba una mano en el cabello del Uchiha.

Itachi se movió repentinamente y lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeando cuando ya los tenia totalmente abiertos.

-¿Dónde estamos…?-pregunto con voz queda.

-En casa.

-¿No estábamos en…?

-Algo paso y tuvimos que regresar.

-Oh… Me siento mal…

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?

-Si…

-Ok, ahora vuelvo.

-Espera Kisame.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hice algo malo?-pregunto Itachi con la vista puesta en el techo.

-No-contesto Kisame-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siento que te dije cosas terribles…

-¡No seas ridículo, claro que no!-contesto Kisame sonriendo-. No eres así.

-Kisame ven aquí por favor-pidió Itachi.

Kisame tomo asiento en la cama. Itachi puso su mano derecha encima de la mano izquierda de Kisame.

-Te amo…-y haciendo un esfuerzo en incorporarse, acerco su cara a la de Kisame y poso sus labios en los del otro.

Itachi, aunque no estaba tan consciente, le dio un beso algo suave pero muy dedicado… Y unos segundos después se quedo dormido.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el quinto capitulo, estuvo algo de relleno (creo que todo…) pero bueno… Pronto habrá una fiesta (Gracias a la sugerencia de una lectora) de cumpleaños.**

**¡Hasta la próxima, gracias por dejar reviews y leer!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	6. Al dia despues

**Capitulo **** 6**

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí con el sexto capítulo, que espero que les entretenga. Bien este capitulo estará algo de comedia…Aunque creo que es mala idea ya que en el capitulo anterior al tratar de hacer eso creo que la jod1. Pero bueno aun asi seguire XD  
**

**(Miren lo que hace ver tanta programación gringa).  
**

**Bien cuídense y miren mucha TV y coman muchos dulces, digo pórtense bien y no vean tanto YAOI (HAHAHA, lo mas hipócrita que he dicho).**

**Sin más tonterías que decir, aquí tienen.**

* * *

-Así que ayer fueron a un "antro"...-musito Pein.

-Pobres de Itachi y Kisame, ahora entiendo por que siempre se largan… No se puede convivir con gente así-comento Konan hablando de sus compañeros.

-No tienen remedio…

-Al menos no han despertado, no quiero tener que soportarlos…-dijo Konan.

-Buenos días…-saludo Itachi que entraba a la cocina. Su cara denotaba un gran cansancio.

-Itachi… Buenos días-respondió Konan sin dejar de poder ver su rostro totalmente desgastado (Pero aun así estaba guapo, no había perdido su atractivo)

-No luces bien, deberías volver a la cama-le dijo Pein seriamente.

-Estoy bien-contesto Itachi cortándole la onda.

Itachi siguió como si nada; abrió el refrigerador y saco los alimentos típicos para un desayuno. Luego se dispuso a cocinar.

Konan y Pein miraban al Uchiha mientras preparaba su desayuno.

-Itachi si quieres yo puedo cocinar por ti…-le dijo Konan.

-No gracias, ya casi termino.

Itachi finalizo su tarea, saliendo de la cocina con 2 platos, se marcho sin decir nada.

-Vaya, si que esta molesto, no quiere hablar con nadie…

-Bueno no hay mucha diferencia de cuando esta en su estado normal-dijo Pein-. Aun así, tengo que darles un castigo a los demás.

-¿Qué harás?

[En la habitación de Sasori y Deidara]

Deidara estaba boca abajo en la cama, dormido. Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado. En su espalda había marcas color púrpura, unas más oscuras que otras. Estaba totalmente desnudo, solo una blanca sabana lo cubría de la cintura para abajo.

Respiraba tranquilamente.

Por su parte Sasori se vestía. Cuando se puso los pantalones volteo a ver de reojo a su aprendiz; recordó con algo de culpa lo que le había echo la noche anterior, como castigo.

[*Flash back*]

Sasori y Deidara llegaban a su cuarto, Sasori no le había hablado al rubio en todo el trayecto del antro a la casa. Estaba sumamente molesto con el.

-Sasori no danna, en verdad siento lo que hice, hum…-le dijo el rubio quedamente.

El marionetista lo ignoro.

-Por favor Sasori no danna, perdóneme…

De nuevo el pelirrojo no lo escucho. Le daba la espalda.

-Le prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así…

Sasori lo miro de reojo, pensando que su aprendiz no podía ser más cínico.

-¡Hágame caso, hum!-le repuso Deidara poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Sasori de inmediato se dio la vuelta mirando directamente a Deidara, este último se sorprendió por el rostro de su maestro que en esos momentos daba algo de miedo: Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca se había torcido en una aterradora sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pasa Sasori no danna, hum?

-¿Quieres saber que me ocurre? Bien, pues lo sabrás…-y tomo a Deidara por el brazo izquierdo y con violencia lo lanzo a la cama.

Sasori se quito su prenda superior, luego los pantalones…

Deidara se quedo estupefacto.

-Sasori no danna…-articulo el rubio mientras observaba como su maestro se quitaba toda su ropa.

Pronto Sasori se dirigió hacia Deidara y jalando el cabello del rubio, lo puso boca a bajo. Con su propia camisa le ato las muñecas para que no pudiera hacer nada (Si ¿Por qué otro motivo tendría que hacerlo?)

-¡Sasori no danna! ¿¡Que hace!?-pregunto sobresaltado el rubio, sintiendo cada vez mas asustado por la actitud de su maestro. Nunca lo había atado ni nada por el estilo.

-Te portaste mal…

-¡Pero…!

-Parece que no entenderás con otro castigo simple y rutinario…-y el marionetista tomo de nuevo el cabello de Deidara, jalándolo, haciendo que el rubio levantara el rostro.

-¡Sasori no danna!

-Cállate…-y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, dejándole un moretón y haciendo que Deidara lanzara un pequeño bufido de dolor-. Esto no es nada querido Deidara…-y le dio otro golpe en la espalda.

Lo golpeo 3 veces más. Deidara soporto esos pequeños golpes y se atrevió a decirle:

-¿Eso es todo…?-le pregunto murmurando.

Sasori de inmediato se enfureció aun más así que decidió no esperar mas para hacerle sufrir el verdadero dolor que le daría…

Y unos segundos mas un grito desgarrador abarco toda la habitación.

-¿Ahora que dices?-pregunto Sasori mientras salía y entraba del cuerpo de Deidara.

El rubio recibía las dolorosas embestidas de su maestro, que había entrado en el sin ningún cuidado, lastimándolo en gran parte. La parte de la cama donde se encontraba las caderas de Deidara estaba manchada de sangre.

Deidara tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de soportar el dolor.

El rubio gemía solamente de dolor.

-Parece que solo sirves para esto… No sirves para otra cosa…-le susurro el pelirrojo al oído-. No eres más que un niño problemático que solo sirve para esto…

Deidara trataba de no hacer caso a sus palabras.

-Vaya, parece que tengo otra marioneta-siguió diciendo Sasori mientras acariciaba la espalda-. Incluso hasta has abandonado a tu apreciado arte…

Y el corazón de Deidara se paro en seco; Sasori tenía razón. Ya casi había olvidado su preciado arte…

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la cama; Deidara ya no pudo contenerse mas, se desplomo física y mentalmente.

Y eso fue la suficiente reprimenda para el.

Sasori termino su tarea. Salio del cuerpo de Deidara y dejándolo herido física y mentalmente y lo dejo en paz.

[*Fin del Flash back*] [¿Algo triste o traumante, crudo o innecesario?]

Hidan y Kakuzu ya por fin se habían levantado, llegaban a la cocina. Pein y Konan se encontraban aun platicando en el comedor.

-Buenos días-saludo Kakuzu.

-¡Ah…!-bostezo Hidan-. ¡Que joder…! ¡Me duele tanto la put4 espalda…!

-Hidan, contrólate.

-Ok, ok… ¿Qué hay de desayunar Konan?-pregunto Hidan sin dirigirle la vista, estirando sus brazos y dando otro largo bostezo.

Konan se quedo con cara de: "O sea, ¿¡Excuse me…!?"

-Si tienes tanta hambre hazte el desayuno tu solo-le respondió Konan levantando el mentón y cerrando los ojos.

Hidan se quedo boquiabierto, como si lo hubieran ofendido gravemente.

-Muy bien con esto llegaron al fondo-dijo Pein poniéndose de pie, hablando firmemente-. En cuanto terminen de desayunar y todos se hayan levantado, todos se pondrán a limpiar, toda la casa.

-¿¡Naniiiii…!? ¡Por Jashin sama…!

-Así es, en cuanto Deidara y Sasori hayan despertado, todos limpiaran cada rincón y habitación de esta casa-le recalco Pein.

-¡Que mi3rda…!

[Minutos después…]

Kakuzu y Hidan estaban desayunando el simple y mezquino que Hidan había tenido que preparar.

-Buenos días-saludo Sasori-. ¿Qué ocurre, por que esas caras?

-Ya lo sabrás ¬¬…-soltó Hidan recargando su mejilla izquierda en su mano izquierda.

Sasori tomo asiento, sin dejar de mirar extrañado a Hidan. En cuestiones de segundos llegaron Itachi y Kisame, que traían un par de platos sucios; no soltaron ni una sola palabra y después de ellos llego Deidara con una cara completamente marcada por el cansancio.

El ambiente estaba de lo más tenso.

Deidara se sirvió solo un plato de cereal y se sentó lo más lejos posible de su maestro Sasori. Itachi lavaba los platos, Kisame estaba recargado sobre el refrigerador…

[9 minutos de aburrimiento después…]

Todos habían terminado sus asuntos y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero alguien les bloqueo la salida.

-¿Qué onda, hum…? Oye Konan no nos dejas pasar, estorbas, hum.

-¡Empújala Dei-chan!-exclamo Hidan.

-¡Nadie saldrá de la casa hasta que queda limpia! ¡Miren nada mas como esta…!-dijo Konan.

-Hay no seas ridícula, no esta tan sucia…-dijo Sasori con aburrimiento.

-¡Nada de excusas! Todos elijan una zona de la casa para limpiar-les declaro Konan con las manos en la cintura.

-Limpiare la cocina-murmuro Itachi mientras se daba media vuelta para empezar su labor.

-Yo igual-le siguió Kisame.

-¡Yo el sótano…!-exclamo Hidan.

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos.

Hidan se quedo extrañado por la positiva de sus compañeros y después de unos segundos entendió el por que…

-¡Malditos…!-reclamo Hidan a sus compañeros.

Cada uno de los Akatsuki se dirigió a donde se le diera la gana de limpiar.

[30 minutos después…]

-Hidan-Konan llego al sótano-. Saca esas revistas y periódicos viejos-le pidió la chica de cabello azul.

-¡Que flojera…! ¿¡Por que!? ¡Por Jashin…! Además, nunca sabremos cuando necesitaremos algún periódico viejo…

-No me importa, tiradlos.

-¿¡Que caso tiene limpiar todo!? Si se va a volver a ensuciar…

[Pasando con Deidara]

El rubio se encontraba limpiando el mueble donde estaba la TV (que quien sabe como se llamara, no me acuerdo XD).

El rubio estaba pero super encabro… digo enojado; le dolía todo su ser, la espalda lo mataba y para acabarla de j0d3r tenía que limpiar toda la sala de estar.

-Maldita sea, hum…-murmuro mientras limpiaba la pantalla de la TV, unas ligeras gotas de sudor ya rodaban de su frente a su mejilla.

Y a pesar de tanta limpieza y quehacer no se podía sacar de la mente la terrible y traumante noche que había pasado ayer.

-Estupido…-maldijo Deidara pensando en Sasori, lanzo el trapo con el que limpiaba y con el dorso de su mano izquierda se limpio el sudor de la frente.

Deidara se estaba acalorando un poco así que decidió despojarse de su prenda superior.

-Al menos no hay nadie cerca, hum…-dijo el rubio, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera sin la camisa.

-Ponte esa camisa de nuevo, no quiero que te miren la espalda…-dijo una voz. Era Sasori (obviamente ¿no?)

Deidara se sobresalto, retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando con rencor a su maestro.

-A usted que le importa, hum…

-Mucho Deidara-y se acerco al rubio, se agacho a recoger el trapo con el que limpiaba Deidara y se lo entrego.

Deidara tomo el mencionado trapo con un gesto rudo y de inmediato volvió a sus labores domesticas, dándole la espalda a Sasori.

[Con Itachi y Kisame…]

-Que bueno que no desayunamos con ellos-le dijo Kisame a Itachi.

-Si… Hubiera sido muy molesto tener que soportar todos los reclamos de todos…-respondió Itachi.

Kisame soltó una pequeña risa.

-Me gustaría ver como sufren mientras están limpiando en lugar de estar j0dien…

-No digas eso Kisame.

-Bien, pero aun así se lo merecen…

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-pregunto Itachi al instante de oír un estridente ruido-. Parece que proviene de la sala.

-Deidara es que el esta limpiando la sala, lo mas seguro es que se le haya caído la televisión encima…

-Quien sabe, vamos a ver.

Y fueron a asegurarse de que Deidara estuviera bien. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Deidara? Bien…

-¿Qué te ocurre Dei…?-pregunto Itachi dejando la dicha pregunta sin terminar.

En efecto un mueble había azotado, la mesa de centro había sido arrojado.

-Vamos tranquilícense, Sasori ¿Tu arrojaste la mesa?-pregunto Kisame.

Itachi alcanzo a mirar la espalda de Deidara, observo los varios moretones que tenia.

-Te excediste Sasori-le dijo Itachi mirándolo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡Hey Itachi, no es tu asunto, hum!-exclamo Deidara alejándose del Uchiha.

-Bien, si quieren seguir con sus sesiones de sadomasoquismo los dejamos… Vamonos Itachi-le dijo Kisame mientras se daba la vuelta.

[Pura perdida de tiempo…¬¬]

-Hidan…

-¡Kakuzu! ¿No se supone que estabas limpiando nuestra habitación?

-Ya termine. ¿Aun no acabas Hidan? Deberías apresurarte…

-¡Por Jashin están tedioso limpiar! ¿No podríamos conseguir otra casa?

-No seas tonto Hidan, no digas cosas sin sentido.

-¿Sin sentido? ¡Lo dije en serio!

-Entonces estas completamente tonto, necesitas que te eduquen un poco en serio…

-Ah si como no… ¿Cómo la educación va a hacerme mas inteligente?-pregunto Hidan.

-Ah Hidan…

[Al rato…]

-¿Ya terminaron aquí?-pregunto Konan al llegar a la cocina-. ¡Wow, esta irreconocible!

Itachi y Kisame no tomaron mucho en cuenta el comentario de su compañera y salieron para irse a su habitación.

-¡Esperen, Pein les dirá algo a todos en unos momentos!-les comunico la chica.

-De acuerdo…

Hidan venia junto con Kakuzu, Hidan tenia todo el rostro sucio. Deidara llego con una cara aun peor que la que traía en la mañana, aun no se había vuelto a poner la camisa. Sasori lo prosiguió con un semblante neutro.

-Bien parece que todos están aquí…-dijo Pein al abordarlos.

-¡Esperen, hum! ¡¿Dónde diablos esta Tobi?!-pregunto Deidara al notarlo después de casi media día.

-Esta descansando-respondió el líder sin entrar en detalles.

-¿¡De que esta descansando!?-pregunto Deidara molestándose aun más-. ¡¿Por qué el no hizo nada…!?

-Cállate Deidara y por favor ponte una camisa.

-¡Oh dios, Deidara…! ¿Qué te ocurrió?-pregunto Konan exaltada al ver la espalda del rubio.

Pein fue a ver personalmente la espalda de Deidara y miro todo el rastro de hematomas que tenia.

[Hay que escándalo hacen por eso…]

-¡Ya déjenme! ¡No es la gran cosa!-reclamo Deidara.

-Sasori ¿Tu le hiciste esto?-pregunto Pein.

Sasori solo cerro los ojos y volteo la cara.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto Sasori-. Esto es asunto mío.

-¡Oh Jashin sama, miren esto! ¡Es genial…! ¡Kakuzu mira!-exclamo Hidan mirando fascinado la espalda de Deidara.

-Que cruel eres Hidan-le dijo Konan mirándolo molesta.

-¡Hay según tu todo es cruel…! ¡Hacer sacrificios a Jashin es cruel, pelear a golpes es cruel, usar mi guadaña es cruel…! ¡Todo para ti es cruel!-le espeto Hidan defendiéndose según el.

-Como digas Hidan…

Mientras Pein discutía con Sasori el asunto de "violencia entre parejas" Itachi y Kisame disfrutaban el espectáculo.

-Cada vez van de mal en peor-comento Itachi cruzando los brazos.

-Pero debes admitir que eso los une más…

-Tienes razón, pero deberían charlar y entenderse entre ellos.

Kisame soltó una risita y después dijo:

-Itachi… Si tuvieran que pasar mas tiempo de calidad entre ellos, no tuviéramos televisión…-dijo bromeando.

Hidan se había desanexado de la plática sobre Deidara y Sasori y se unió a Itachi y Kisame.

-¿Qué onda Hidan? ¿Así que te gustaría tener la espalda igual que la de Deidara?-pregunto Kisame.

-Por supuesto que si-contesto-pero… En verdad que Sasori se paso un poquito, la verdad ¿como puede ver personas sin modales?-dijo Hidan mientras tiraba una basura que se había encontrado en su pantalón.

-Mira quien habla…-murmuro Kisame.

-No empieces Kisame-le susurro Itachi.

-Oigan ahora que Deidara hablo de Tobi-dijo Hidan-, ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Dónde se mete Zetsu todos los días? Casi nunca lo veo…

-Quien sabe-respondió Kisame-. Seguramente este por ahí viendo a quien se traga…

-¿Traga…?-repitió Hidan.

-¡Cállense, hum! ¡¿Qué les importa lo que me pasa!? ¡He tenido heridas peores!-les grito Deidara casi desgarrándose la garganta.

Sasori miro gélidamente a su aprendiz y sin mas que decir decidió largarse, salio de la casa.

-¿¡A donde cree que va!?

-¡Yo también me voy, hum!

-Por dios, que drama…-murmuro Hidan mirando al rubio retirarse a su cuarto.

-Oye Hidan, ¿Acaso dijiste "por dios" en lugar de "Jashin"?-pregunto Kakuzu al percatarse del gran acontecimiento.

-Hey es cierto…-concordó Kisame.

-¿Dije "por dios"…?-musito Hidan sin poder creerlo-. ¡Oh Jashin sama…! ¡Perdóneme Jashin sama…!

Itachi solo miraba con algo de aburrimiento la escena.

-¿Por qué siempre se me tiene que olvidar algo?-pregunto Hidan exaltado (yo que sepa no me sabia ese detalle XD)-¡Esto es justo como cuando fuimos a nuestra segunda cita Kakuzu, aquella vez se me olvido donde estábamos!

-Es por que estabas ebrio Hidan-le recordó Kakuzu poniéndose una mano en la frente, como gesto de vergüenza.

-¡Oh…!

Kisame sin duda estaba divertido por tantas tonterías juntas en un solo lugar, y eso lo noto Itachi.

-Parece que te diviertes…-le dijo Itachi sonriendo tiernamente.

-Para que mentirte, era hora de verlos sufrir a ellos-confeso Kisame-. Creo que ver tantas telenovelas le afecto a Deidara y a Sasori.

Itachi movió ligeramente su cabeza en un gesto de negación, aun sosteniendo su sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué día es hoy Kakuzu?-pregunto Itachi.

-Es lunes primero de febrero,

-Ok, gracias. Mientras Pein discute el asunto, me retiro…-anuncio Itachi-¿vienes Kisame?

-En un momento te alcanzo.

-De acuerdo…

-Esos dos me harán explotar la cabeza-soltó Pein-. ¿Y ustedes que hacen aun aquí?-les pregunto a Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Ehm bueno, creíamos que nos dirías algo-le dijo Hidan.

-Ya no tengo humor para eso… Luego se los tendré que comunicar.

-¡¿Qué car4jo!? ¡Perdimos nuestro tiempo!-reclamo Hidan.

-¿Qué tanto tienes que hacer o que?-le pregunto Pein.

-Uhm, este… ¡No lo se! ¡Pero es mi tiempo no tuyo!

-Por si no lo sabias soy tu jefe…

-¡¿Y a mi que…!?

Y otra pelea…

[Días después…]

-Vaya casi es día de San Valentín-le comento Kisame a Itachi mientras salía de la ducha.

-Si… Aunque casi no me emociona tanto la idea…-confeso Itachi.

-¿A no?

-Bueno, si pero no demasiado-dijo el Uchiha.

Itachi estaba sobre la cama, leía el libro de siempre, el que leía antes de dormir.

-¿Tienes algo planeado?-le pregunto Itachi.

-Siéndote sincero, no. Pero pensaba en salir… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Lo que quieras.

[Ah Itachi…]

Kisame, que regularmente entendía lo que le decía Itachi, esta vez no supo que pensar.

-¡Oh Nagato casi es día de San Valentín!-le dijo Konan a Pein.

Ambos estaban ya en su habitación.

-¿Ah si?

-¿No piensas organizar algo?-le pregunto Konan sonriendo.

-¿Organizar algo…? La verdad no creo, siempre que organizo algo los demás terminan mal.

-No es tu culpa… Aunque en verdad que siempre arruinan todo.

-Además, ahora que recuerdo, Deidara y Sasori siguen molestos el uno con el otro…

-Seria una buena forma de arreglar eso… ¡Y también podríamos solucionar el "problema" de Itachi y Kisame!

-Oh si… "Eso"…-y el líder de Akatsuki se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, nada… Es solo que cuando pienso en que Kisame e Itachi aun no… ¡Mejor me voy a dormir!-y se recostó plenamente en la cama.

[Pasando a otra cosa…]

-¡Mira Kakuzu, mira lo que hice!

-¡Oh Hidan…! ¿¡Que car4jo hiciste!?

Hidan traía puesta una especie de capa: Era una capa roja, con nubes negras, estaba rota del hombro izquierdo y en la espalda rezaba la oración: "¡Arriba Jashin sama!". Había volteado su capa de Akatsuki para "volverla" color rojo, había pegado pedazos de tela negra sobre las nubes rojas y quien sabe cuanto mas…

-¿¡Por que hiciste eso?!

-¡Ya hace tiempo que quería hacer esto! De hecho cuando nos casamos esperaba con ansias algo así…

-Por dios Hidan ¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho antes? Arruinaste tu capa…

-¡Te equivocas! ¡También tome la tuya!

-¿¡Pero por que…!?

-Ocupaba un poco mas de tela…

Kakuzu miro a Hidan decepcionado.

[Con Itachi y Kisame…]

Itachi ya dormía, abrazado de Kisame. Kisame aun no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en que hacer o darle a Itachi en el día de San Valentín…

[Ande, tenia que existir ese día en el mundo de los Akatsuki, aunque sea un día meramente comercial XD]

-¿Qué haré…?-musito Kisame mientras miraba el rostro tranquilo de Itachi.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo ^^. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya dejado en ansia para ver lo que pasara… XD (Si como no) Ya quiero apresurar las cosas...  
**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews para saber que opinan!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	7. Un raro dia

**Bien aquí tienen el séptimo capítulo que espero que les entretenga o les guste o que simplemente les haga reír. **

**Una escena de este capítulo esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga Cinthia sama ^-^ **

**Bien, espero que estén bien y que sigan así (O sea que sigan leyendo mi fic, XD ****miren ya ando de auto promotora desvergonzada).**

** Si "fan-ficción" me diera un dollar por cada persona que lee mis fics de Akatsuki no estuviera trabajando XD **

**(Eh, aunque falten reviews lo lee más gente de lo**** que esperaba XD). **

**Una última cosa: **

"**Que muera ANIMAX, ¡Que vuelva LOCOMOTION!" **

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Por Jashin no puedo creer que ya vaya a ser día de San Valentín!-exclamo Hidan.

-No se que le ven de interesante a ese día, solo se desperdicia el dinero tontamente…

-Parece que el romanticismo se te acabo en cuanto se acabo tu luna de miel, eh Kakuzu-comento Kisame.

Kakuzu dio un ligero gruñido mirando de reojo a Kisame.

Los ya mencionados Akatsuki, junto con Itachi (obviamente), se encontraban en sus ya típicas reuniones de ver TV en la sala de estar. En esos momentos miraban "Dr. House".

-No puedo creer que Sasori se este perdiendo "Dr. House"-dijo Itachi mientras recargaba un poco su cabeza en el hombro de Kisame.

-Aun no se le baja el orgullo, esta tan enojado por el asunto de Deidara…-dijo Kisame mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre un hombro de Itachi.

-¡Y Deidara esta igual! ¡Se la ha pasado encerrado en mi antigua habitación! Solo Jashin sama sabrá que esta haciendo… ¡Por Jashin sama ese capitulo ya lo he visto mil millones de veces! ¡Otra vez ese episodio donde el puto mondadientes se le queda atorado a ese chico!

-Baja un poco la voz Hidan, por favor-le pidió Kakuzu.

-¡Ah pero si ya empezaron los comerciales! Ese comercial de AXE, ese tipo no es tan atractivo… ¿Saben que? Yo podría hacer comerciales… ¡Si! ¡Esparciría la palabra de Jashin sama en todo el mundo…!

-Sigue soñando Hidan-dijo Kisame.

-Kisame, Hidan podría hacerlo si se lo propusiera-dijo Itachi de repente.

-¡Lo ven, Itachi me apoya!

-Oigan…

-¿Konan, que pasa?

-¿No han visto a Deidara o Sasori por aquí?-pregunto la chica con un leve tono de preocupación.

-No.

-¡Deidara se la ha pasado encerrado en mi antigua habitación y Sasori ha estado afuera durante todo el día!-comunico Hidan muy emocionado de tener que dar el "Flash informativo".

Konan se quedo circunspecta unos segundos y después de un minuto dio vuelta para seguramente ir a buscar a Deidara.

-Aunque Konan quiera arreglar las cosas no va a poder con el testarudo de Deidara-dijo Kisame.

[Minutos después…]

Konan regreso a la sala, venia con el cabello un poco alborotado.

-¡Hey Konan se oyó una explosión!-exclamo Hidan.

-Si ya se…-contesto la chica acomodándose el cabello.

-No me digas que Deidara se atrevió a atacarte…-dijo Kakuzu.

-Si es así iremos a hacerlo "recapacitar"-dijo Kisame poniéndose de pie.

[Para que vean que aun hay caballeros… -w-]

-Bueno… No me ataco-respondió Konan algo sonrojada-. Deidara hizo una figura de Sasori y la hizo estallar…

-En verdad que esta llevando esto muy lejos-comento Itachi.

-¡Maldito Deidara! ¡Lo que le falta es una buena revolcada y ya!-declaro Hidan.

-Que sutil eres Hidan…-murmuro Konan.

-Oye Konan ¿Y eso que no andas con Pein?-pregunto Hidan.

-Bueno… el esta algo ocupado y se siente un poco mal, pensé que seria mejor dejarlo un momento solo.

-Entonces por eso vienes con nosotros...

-Bueno, bueno, bueno-corto Konan-. ¿Qué se supone que están mirando?

-Estamos viendo Dr. House-respondió Itachi.

-Si, pero ese capitulo ya lo hemos visto mas de mil jodidas veces… ¬¬-explico Hidan haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

-¿En serio? Pues yo casi no veo TV…-respondió Konan.

-¡Pues deberías! ¡Mira ya falta poco para que empiece "Padre de Familia"!-exclamo Hidan.

-¿Qué es "Padre de Familia"?-pregunto Konan.

-¡Es un programa, esta muy guay!-respondió Hidan.

-Por favor Hidan, "Padre de Familia" es una copia de "Los Simpson"-dijo Kisame.

-¡No es cierto!-reclamo Hidan-¿Kakuzu tu que dices?

-No me gustan esos programas…

-¡Bueno, tu Itachi! ¿Es o no es "Padre de Familia" una copia de "Los Simpson"?

-Es obvio que es una clase de plagio de "Los Simpson"-respondió el Uchiha sin mucho interés.

-¡Lo ves Hidan!-dijo Kisame.

-¡Solo te da la razón por que eres tú!

-No le doy la razón por que se me antoje, es por es cierto…-dijo Itachi algo molesto.

-Bueno, ya dejen de discutir por la programación-declaro Konan tratando de tranquilizar a sus compañeros-. Miren ese comercial de chocolate de día de San Valentín…

[¿Se han fijado de que casi todos los diálogos de Konan empiezan con "Bueno?]

"Eso que sientes, dilo con Kisses de Hershis (Marca pirata)…"

-Que ridículos son en estos tiempos…-murmuro Kakuzu-. Hace años no tenías que andar comprando cosas para demostrar cariño…

-Sigue diciendo eso Kakuzu y Hidan te dejara abajo en pleno día de San Valentín-dijo Kisame riéndose ligeramente.

-Kakuzu me dará algo genial para ese día, solo que no me quiere arruinar la sorpresa, ¿Verdad Kaku?-dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu se exalto un poco y con algo de nerviosismo contesto la no muy sincera respuesta:

-Si, claro Hidan…

-¡Lo ven!-reclamo Hidan abrazando a su marido (XD)-. ¡Ah car4jo, tengo que ir al baño! ¡Ahora vengo…!-y el Jashinista se retiro al tocador.

Cuando Hidan ya se había ido…

-Te dará un paro cardiaco por mentiroso Kakuzu…-reclamo Konan.

-¡Si, el pobre de Hidan espera algo genial y lo más probable es que le obsequies un cupón de 10 % de descuento del super mercado!-dijo Kisame.

Itachi soltó una débil pero evidente risa que trato de sofocar inútilmente.

-Mira hasta Itachi se ríe…-dijo Konan-. Es más que obvio que no le vas a regalar nada.

Kakuzu frunció el entrecejo gruñendo ligeramente y cruzando los brazos respondió:

-Claro que le voy a regalar algo a Hidan y sera algo bueno, ya verán…

-Si como digas Kakuzu-soltó Kisame.

-Kisame, me disculpas ya quiero irme a la habitación-dijo Itachi súbitamente.

Kisame se sorprendió y quito su brazo con el que rodeaba a Itachi y dejo que el Uchiha se levantara. Hidan volvió rápidamente del baño y volvió a tomar asiento.

-En seguida voy-le dijo Kisame.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Itachi.

-Ok…

Itachi se marcho y en cuanto eso sucedió los demás miraban fijamente a Kisame.

-¿Qué, que pasa?-pregunto Kisame.

-¡Ya déjate de rodeos y dinos que vas a hacer en San Valentín!-dicto Hidan.

-Si claro, les contare cada preparativo…-ironizo Kisame.

-¿En serio?

-¡No! Claro que le obsequiare algo y tal vez salgamos, pero nada más…

-Oye Kisame, te diré algo…-susurro Konan llamándolo moviendo el dedo índice.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kisame acercándose para que Konan pudiera contárselo al oído.

-No sería mala idea que Itachi y tú tengan su "momento especial" por primera vez…-le dijo la chica.

Kisame se quedo atónito. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una mujer le pudiera decir algo tan… "indiscreto".

-Nunca me imagine que pudieras decirme eso…-respondió Kisame con un ligero sonrojo.

[¡Oh Kisame se sonrojo X3!]

-Bueno, opps, lo siento… ¡Pero es cierto Kisame!

-¡Bien me voy, ya me empezó a doler la cabeza!-declaro Kisame poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hey Kisame ya va empezar "Padre de Familia"…!-le dijo Hidan.

-También por eso me voy-respondió el ex ninja de la niebla.

-¿Qué le preguntaste Konan?-inquirió Hidan al haberse ido Kisame.

-Nada importante-respondió Konan en tono cortante.

-¡Maldita, es mentira! ¡Dímelo por el amor a Jashin!

-Ya cállate Hidan, no es forma de hablarle a una chica…-le dijo Kakuzu.

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-¿Itachi…?-pregunto Kisame al entrar a la habitación al no ver a Itachi.

-Aquí estoy Kisame…-Itachi estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño, se acababa de lavar la cara-¿Por qué no te quedaste allá?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Ah Hidan empezó a joder…-respondió Kisame como si nada.

El Uchiha sonrió. Se dirigió a la cama y de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su izquierda tomo un pequeño frasco con píldoras.

-No me digas que volviste a tener…

-No es nada grave-le corto Itachi tomando 2 pastillas.

-Pero Itachi, esto cada vez se esta presentando con mas frecuencia… Deberías…

-Estoy bien Kisame-respondió el Uchiha con un tono muy raro para dirigirse a Kisame, un tono molesto y algo severo.

-No me importa que me contestes de ese modo-le dijo Kisame notando de inmediato su manera de contestarle-. Mañana le diré a Pein…

-¡No, estoy bien! No hay nada de que preocuparse...-le respondió molesto.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y después…

-Por favor Kisame, no quiero que te preocupes por mí…-murmuro Itachi con la cabeza gacha.

Kisame se acerco a el y lo aprisiono en sus brazos.

-Itachi, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que continúes así?

Itachi permaneció en silencio.

-No puedo permitir que algo te dañe, mientras pueda evitarlo no dejare que lastimen…

-Kisame…

-Entiende, si algo llega a pasarte, incluso si no es grave, no se que haría… Me desesperaría…-dijo Kisame con voz queda y algo temblorosa, su voz describía el terror que sentía al solo pensar en aquello-. Solo… solo imagínate si pasara algo más…-y Kisame abrazo más fuerte a Itachi-. No lo soportaría…

Itachi no pudo contestar a aquellas palabras…

Y ahí quedo el asunto.

[Días después…]

-Y bien Kakuzu… ¿Ya compraste el regalo de Hidan?

-No te importa Kisame…

-Haha, como si fueras a darle algo… No seas tacaño y aunque sea dale algo que signifique algo para ambos, aunque cueste solo un centavo-le dijo Kisame.

-Bien, bien, tu que tanto alardeas ¿Ya tienes listo el regalo de Itachi?-le inquirió el tesorero de Akatsuki.

-Claro…

-No suenas muy seguro.

-Aun no lo he comprado, pero ya se que es…

-Oigan, hum.

-¡Deidara!-exclamaron Kakuzu y Kisame al unísono.

El rubio había llegado a la sala de estar. Su cara estaba algo demacrada para el que siempre tenia su rostro de "Galán de revista": Tenia unas ligeras ojeras, su cabello estaba suelto y sin cepillar, vestía una simple y común camiseta y shorts y para terminar una ligera y casi imperceptible barba estaba empezando a crecer en el rostro del artista. Lucia como un hibrido entre hippie y un surfeador.

-¡No j0das…! ¿¡Que te paso o que…!?-soltó Kisame sin poder dejar de mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Casi no te reconozco…

-Muy gracioso, hum-dijo Deidara-. Bien a lo que venia… De pura casualidad ¿No han visto a Sas…? ¿Saso…?-y no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿A Sasori?

-Si a el, hum-respondió el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza y con la vista puesta en el techo.

-Salió desde la mañana-contesto Kisame-. Todos los días es lo mismo: Sale y no regresa hasta la medianoche.

Deidara se quedo algo extrañado, parpadeo muchas veces seguidas y chasqueando la lengua se retiro.

-¿Y este que le pasa?

-La verdad que le urge estar con Sasori…

-Si, mira hasta que se descuido físicamente… Pero podría apostar a que el día de San Valentín se reconcilian…-dijo Kisame.

-Si es lo más probable. Solo faltan 6 días…

-Opps, creo que me retrase mucho-dijo Kisame-¿me acompañarías a comprar algunas cosas?

-Siempre y cuando no te tenga que prestar dinero.

-Tranquilo, yo cuento con mi propio presupuesto-le dijo Kisame-. Espérame, voy a avisarle a Itachi que voy a salir…

-Ok.

-Kakuzu…

-¿Otra vez tu Deidara?

-Si otra vez yo, hum. Quería saber si de casualidad saldrían de compras…

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Iré a vestirme…

-Bien, vamonos-dijo Kisame al volver con Kakuzu.

-Deidara quiere venir con nosotros…

-Uhm, bueno que venga.

-Ya vamonos, hum-Deidara solo se había puesto unos jeans-¿A dónde iremos, hum?

-No lo se, a alguna aldea donde existan varias tiendas interesantes…

-¿Saben que? A Saso…

-¿A Sasori?

-Si, a él. Orochimaru le envió un promocional de una nueva tienda que acaba de abrir el mes pasado…

-¿Una tienda, Orochimaru?

-Si, aquí tengo la dirección, hum.

-¿Y que clase de tienda es?

-No lo se, hum. Orochimaru solo le envió la dirección para que la fuéramos a ver, pero… Bien, dejémonos de rodeos y vamonos-corto Deidara evitando mencionar o pensar en Sasori.

[5 horas después…]

-Ya casi llegamos…

-Oye Kakuzu, ¿Le avisaste a Hidan que ibas a salir verdad?-pregunto Kisame.

-Ahm ahora que lo dices, no.

[En la Akatsuki House…]

-¡¿En donde car4jo esta Kakuzu!?-grito Hidan desesperado.

[Volviendo a donde estábamos…]

-Pero bueno se va a dar cuenta de que salí…-soltó Kakuzu como si nada.

-¡Miren ese es el lugar, hum!

-No seas tonto Deidara, no puede ser, todo esta de color rosa y rojo… y… Es una tienda para "adultos"…-articulo Kakuzu totalmente incomodo.

-Ah Kakuzu solo recuerda que le pertenece a Orochimaru y no se ve tan raro…-comento Kisame.

-¿Y que tal si no es?-reclamo Kakuzu.

-Entremos y averigüémoslo, hum.

Y los 3 Akatsuki se dispusieron a entrar en la controversial tienda. En el instante que entraron al establecimiento percibieron la "rara" atmósfera: Un exótico y agradable aroma flotaba en el aire, las luces eran rojas y rosas y una que otra normal, las paredes estaban tapizadas de los mismos colores que las luces.

Había varias figuras de desnudos enredados en serpientes y no podía faltar un infinidad de objetos no aptos para menores de 18 años.

-Sin duda esto es de Orochimaru…-murmuro Kisame mirando a su alrededor.

-Creo que ha llevado su perversión mas allá-dijo Kakuzu contemplando un estante en donde se encontraban unos famosos aparatos de forma fálica.

-Hey Kakuzu que andas viendo, hum-le dijo Deidara con malicia.

-¡Cierra la boca Deidara!

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto una voz masculina-¡Oh pero si son ustedes!

-¡¿Kabuto!?-exclamaron los Akatsuki.

El fiel ayudante de Orochimaru vestía una ajustada camisa color rojo y unos también ajustados pantalones color negro.

-¡Oh dios, esto no puede ser…!-murmuro Kakuzu por lo bajo, muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-¿Pero que están haciendo aquí?-pregunto el chico de anteojos-. No me digan que necesitan algo de "ayuda"…

-Idiota, Orochimaru nos envió la información y quisimos venir a ver que clase de tienda era...-dijo Kisame.

-Si, hum. Por cierto… ¿No esta aquí, verdad?-pregunto el rubio.

-Por supuesto que si, esta atrás…-y Kabuto fue a darle la noticia a Orochimaru.

-¡Oh my God!-exclamo Orochimaru al más mero estilo "Divina"-. ¡OMG, que sorpresa que vienen por aquí!-y el sannin saludo de beso y abrazo a cada uno de los Akatsuki.

[Creo que me paso un poco de tono poniendo a Orochimaru con esa actitud, pero así me lo imagino y así es y que quede claro lo respeto mucho, ¡Arriba Orochimaru!]

-¡Oh Kakuzu! ¿Cómo te ha ido desde tu boda?-pregunto Orochimaru mirándolo con una ligera coquetería.

-Bien, bien…-contesto Kakuzu secamente.

-¡Oh que bien! ¿Y te fuiste de luna de miel, verdad? ¿Te gusto el regalo que te envié?

-Si, muchas gracias-se limito a decir Kakuzu.

-¿Qué le regalaste?-pregunto Kisame al sannin.

-Ah le regale…

-Prefiero que no se lo digas, por favor-le pidió Kakuzu.

-Ok Kaku ^^. Oh no sigamos varados aquí en el comercio, vengan les invito a un te en mi sala privada-les dijo el sannin señalándoles el fondo de la tienda-. Kabuto coloca el letrero de cerrado por favor…

Los Akatsuki, con cierto temor, se adentraron al trasfondo del "singular" comercio de Orochimaru. La sala privada del sannin contaba con 2 sofás de piel color violeta, una mesita de centro y en las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros de contenido "fuerte" y serpientes y por ahí se podía ver alguno que otro cuadro de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se escuchaba una música de fondo…

"Una loba en el armario tiene ganas de salir…"

-Auch, esa canción casi no me gusta, hum-murmuro Deidara.

-¿Qué dices Dei-chan?-pregunto Orochimaru.

-Ah digo que esa canción esta buena, hum-mintió el rubio.

-¡¿Verdad que si!? ¡Yo quisiera haberla hecho!-confesó el sannin.

[XD]

-¿Quieren té o un poco de sake?-ofreció el sannin.

-No muchas gracias-respondió Kakuzu.

-¿Tendrás algo de agua fría?-pregunto Kisame.

-Yo si quiero sake-dijo Deidara.

-Oh cuidado querido Deidara, te puede hacer efecto muy rápido, este sake es especial…

-Orochimaru soy un hombre-replicó Deidara.

-¡Oh por cierto, ahora que lo dices…! ¿Qué te paso Dei-chan? Luces muy descuidado-le dijo Orochimaru con un ligerísimo tono despectivo.

-Ah nada, es solo que he estado demasiado ocupado para estarme arreglando…

-Ya veo… Y díganme ¿Esto es solo una visita amistosa o necesitaban algo de mi negocio?-pregunto el sannin.

Kisame y Kakuzu se incomodaron un poco mientras Deidara daba un trago a su vaso de sake.

-¡Ah que más da!-espeto Kisame de repente-. Creo que necesitare tu ayuda después de todo…

-Oh no me digas que es para Itachi-kun… ¡OMG! ¡Sera un placer ayudarte en esto Kisame!

Kisame se quedo helado ante la respuesta de Orochimaru y su actitud tan eufórica al pensar en el hecho que era todo por Itachi. Por su parte Kakuzu y Deidara se quedaron algo fuera de sus cabales.

-Querido Kisame no pongas esa cara… Las cosas del pasado ya quedaron en el pasado-le dijo Orochimaru con confianza-. Descuida no te robare a Itachi… ¡Ahora vamos, te recomendare algunas cositas para que tengas una buena noche con Itachi!, vamos por aquí-y lo llevo de nuevo a la tienda.

Y Kisame sintió un frió miedo al oír la emoción del sannin respecto al tema y al mismo tiempo sintió un inmenso calor a causa de estar tocando aquellos "temas".

-Mira Kisame lo vital para pasar un buen rato no es el "evento principal", la clave son las "preliminares"-le explico Orochimaru siendo el experto de seducción que es.

-Ah si…-balbuceó Kisame sin ponerle tanta atención.

-A ver dime ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen Itachi y tú antes de iniciar?-pregunto Orochimaru como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kisame retrocedió un par de pasos mirando con temor al sannin que lo miraba extrañado.

-Oh veo que eres algo tímido respecto a esto…-dijo el sannin riéndose entre dientes.

-Cualquiera respondería de este modo-le replicó Kisame-. Lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

-¡Ay Kisame, solo mira en que lugar estamos! ¡No sientas pena! ¿O me vas a decir que aun eres "virgen"?

-¡Si lo es!-exclamo Deidara que obviamente alcanzo a oír las palabras de Orochimaru.

-¡En cuanto volvamos a casa te juro que te daré una put1za!-exclamo Kisame.

[Para que ls que no sepan que es una put1za, es solo el equivalente a una golpiza solo que agregándole el adjetivo Put0, XD]

Orochimaru se quedo sin palabras, boquiabierto. Después de unos segundos volvió a la tierra y lanzo una pequeña risa.

-¡Hahaha, que buena broma Dei-chan! ¡Ah dejemos las tonterías, claro que Kisame ya se ha acostado con Itachi-kun!-dijo Orochimaru.

Kisame se puso serio y aclarándose la voz contesto:

-Orochimaru es cierto-confeso Kisame seriamente.

-Oh… oh… ok… Entiendo… ¿Esto es en serio?-pregunto Orochimaru aun sin poder creerlo.

Kisame: ¬¬…

-Después de tanto tiempo… Pensé que tú ya… ¡Pero esto lo hace mil veces mejor!-exclamo de repente con tanta energía que espanto-. La primera vez es algo super especial y no permitiré que Itachi-kun tenga algo ordinario y simple… ¡Vamos Kisame, ven conmigo!

Kisame no sabía si Orochimaru aun seguía amando a Itachi o si le excitaba pensar en las relaciones intimas de la gente o si simplemente era un idiota.

[1 hora después…]

Kisame tenía ya en su posesión 2 bolsas de color rosa llenas de mercancía de Orochimaru.

-Espero que vuelvan a visitarnos-dijo Orochimaru al despedirse de los Akatsuki-. Kabuto ¿Le distes sus regalos a Dei-chan y a Kakuzu?

-¡Oh no Orochimaru sama, en seguida lo haré!-respondió el chico de gafas.

-Manden mis saludos a todos, tal vez los visite pronto-les dijo el sannin-. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verlos y Kisame…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven te lo tengo que decir en secreto-y Kisame se aparto de sus compañeros los cuales estaban recibiendo sus respectivos obsequios por parte de Kabuto.

-Por favor, cuida a Itachi, hazlo sentir más que bien…-le susurro el sannin-. Pobre de ti si no lo haces feliz-le dicto Orochimaru ya bromeando.

-Si, claro. No te preocupes-le respondió Kisame no muy convencido.

-Ok, ¡Hasta luego! Cuídense mucho, chao chao!-dijo Orochimaru como ultimas palabras agitando su mano derecha-. Vamos Kabuto es hora de "ejercitarse"…

[Ya de vuelta en la Akatsuki House]

-¿¡A donde car4jo fue Kakuzu!?-preguntaba Hidan mientras veía TV.

-Ya deja de exaltarte, Kakuzu salió a un negocio con Kisame-explico Itachi un poco cansado de la actitud de Hidan.

-Además… Ya me estoy desesperando…

-¿No estas viendo TV acaso?-pregunto Itachi quedamente-. Creí que con eso estabas bien…

-¡Ah ni siquiera "El show de La Bogue" podrá alegrarme en un momento como este! ¡Kakuzu ni siquiera me aviso que iba a salir!-repuso Hidan.

Y en ese instante se escucho la puerta principal abrirse. Kisame, Kakuzu y Deidara habían llegado.

-¡Kakuzu!-exclamo Hidan saltando del sofá para ir con su marido (XD)-¿¡por que no me avisaste que ibas a salir!?

-No tuve tiempo, iba con mucha prisa… Pero alégrate fui a traer tu regalo…

-¡¿En serio!?

"Aprovecho que Orochimaru le regalo toda esa mercancía para "regalársela" a Hidan, hum" pensó Deidara mirando la escena divertido.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Itachi poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno eso es una pregunta algo difícil de responder…

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde fueron o que?-pregunto Itachi.

-¡No lo vas a creer, hum!-exclamo Deidara-. Fuimos a visitar la nueva tienda de Orochimaru…

-¿De Orochimaru?-se extraño el Uchiha mirando primero a Kisame y después al rubio-. ¿Y están bien no paso nada grave?

-No que va, hum. Mira nos dio de cortesía esto-y el rubio mostró su bolsa rellena de mercancía Orochimaru.

Itachi miro con poco interés pero aun así se impresiono con el hecho de que Orochimaru hubiera abierto una tienda.

-¿Y de que es la tienda? ¿Acaso es de dulces o algo así?-supuso el Uchiha notando el color rosa.

-Sera mejor que yo te lo diga en privado Itachi-le dijo Kisame-. Vamos…-y se fueron a su habitación.

-¡A ver, déjame ver que es Kakuzu!-pidió Hidan.

-No, hasta el 14…

-¡Pero falta mucho!

-Solo 6 días…

-¡Ya Kakuzu déjame ver!

[Ya en la habitación]

-Luces algo conmocionado Kisame-dijo Itachi mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-Pues veras que pasar casi una hora a Orochimaru mostrándote su mercancía erótica no es nada cómodo…

-Ya me imaginaba que no era algo normal-respondió Itachi-. Y… ¿No te dijo nada personal?

-Para que mentirte, claro que si pero me dijo lo de siempre: "Oh querido Kisame ¿Cómo están Itachi y tú? ¡Cuida mucho a Itachi!…" y cosas así.

Itachi soltó un bufido y después esbozo una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que este bien, admiro que nunca pierde su animo-confeso Itachi riéndose-. Quisiera ver que te regalo…-dijo Itachi mientras tomaba una de las 2 bolsas y lo primero que saco fueron unas esposas.

Itachi las miro un par de segundos y dijo:

-Sería interesante que usáramos estas-declaro el Uchiha sin dejar de sonreír.

Kisame rió.

-Si sería divertido…

[En la sala de estar…]

-¡Miren ese comercial! ¡Puedo durar que esa cosa ni sirve!

"Duramax, el nuevo gel estimulante, sus noches duraran mas…"

-Ya anuncian cada cosa…-dijo Kakuzu.

-Creo que eso lo tenia Orochimaru en su tienda, hum-dijo Deidara.

-Ah me esta empezando a dar hambre…-dijo Hidan-¡Deidara por favor haz algo de cenar!

-¿Qué acaso no te puedes hacer ni un sándwich, hum?

-¡Tengo flojera!-se defendió Hidan.

-Aunque sea hazte un sándwich, hum. Ahí hay atún, hazte un sándwich de atún…

-¡Yuck, no me gusta el atún!

-Te hará bien, dicen que es bueno para el cerebro, debe ser por los delfines que atrapan, hum-dijo Deidara.

-¡No comeré eso!

-Entonces te jodiste, hum.

-¡Dei-chan…!

[Días después...]

A 3 días del 14 de febrero…

-Oye Dei-chan ¿Hasta cuando vas a hablarle a Sasori?-pregunto Hidan al rubio mientras almorzaban.

-Que te importa, hum-respondió.

-¡No seas así, tienes que volver con él tarde o temprano! ¡Por Jashin que si no vuelves con él…!

-¡Ya cállate Hidan, hum!

-Si, grítame… Anda maltrata mis sentimientos-reclamo Hidan fingiendo dramatismo-. Al cabo que YO solo soy tu amigo…

-Ah no seas ridículo, hum. Tú y yo sabemos que no sabes actuar…

-Ah car4jo... Oye ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver TV?

-Ahora no…-respondió el rubio desanimado-. No hay nada interesante.

-¡Van estrenar ese nuevo programa: "Me quiero enamorar"!

-Hidan ese programa es como una copia de "Big Brother", hum, solo que con un montón de desesperados por encontrar a alguien con quien acostarse.

-Uh que amargado andas Dei-chan…

-Bueno ¿pues tu cuando me vas a dejar en paz, hum?

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer el 14?-pregunto Kisame.

-No lo se. Me gustaría estar en paz aquí en la casa, solo eso… Bueno si, es algo casi imposible.

-Entonces lo haré.

-Suerte para sacar a todos de la casa…

-Lo haré, aunque tenga que usar la fuerza bruta.

Itachi rió y beso a Kisame en la mejilla.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo 7. ¡Espero que les haya gustado la aparición especial de mi querido Orochimaru! n____n**

**Esperen el siguiente capitulo, ¡Ya sera día de San Valentín! Oh yeah… XD **

**¿Itachi y Kisame consumaran su relacion? Todo esto en el próximo episodio de este fic, que es mejor que un golpe en la cara.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews para saber que opinan!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	8. 14 de febrero

**Capítulo 8**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí tienen el octavo capitulo de este fic, que nadie recomienda, XD. **

**Bien este capitulo tendrá muchas cosas, en las que figuran el YAOI (obviamente…) y debo advertir que este capitulo contendrá "Lime" lo cual vendría siendo "soft Lemon o soft hentai"… ¡Car4jo, el punto es que habrá escenas sexys! XD**

**Bien espero que les guste o que les entretenga o que simplemente les ayude en algo (espero yo a que no escapen de la realidad con esto XD) **

**Una nota para padres de los lectores de este fic: ¿Han intentado hablar con sus hijos, sentarse a platicar y ver YAOI juntos y tratar de aceptar esta tendencia? **

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo algo largo, reservar o dividir tiempo. **

**

* * *

  
**

Un día antes del 14 de febrero:

-¡¿En verdad Kaku!?-exclamo Hidan emocionado al oír lo que Kakuzu tenía planeado hacer para el día de mañana-. ¿¡A donde me llevarás?!

-Eso es un secreto, así que será mejor que duermas temprano ya que no quiero que estés cansado-le respondió el mayor.

Hidan se fue a la habitación, feliz de la vida.

-¿Saldrán de paseo?-pregunto Kisame al llegar a la sala de estar.

-Si, ¿Algún problema?-replico Kakuzu.

-No, al contrario.

-¿Y por que?

-Yo también tengo mis planes-contesto Kisame.

-Vaya, que bien. Bueno si me disculpas-y Kakuzu se puso de pie y se retiro de la estancia.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil, ahora solo me falta deshacerme de Deidara-dijo Kisame cuando se había ido Kakuzu-. Son casi las 9:00 PM… En cualquier momento tiene que venir, hoy estrenan "Corazón salvaje"-murmuro mientras observaba el reloj de pared.

[Ya cuando eran las 9 en punto]

-Parece que tendré que ir por él…-declaro Kisame al fin de tanto esperar a que llegara Deidara.

Así que Kisame se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba instalado Deidara en estos momentos: El antiguo cuarto de Hidan.

TOC TOC.

-Deidara, ¿puedo pasar? Soy yo, Kisame-se anunció.

Nadie y nada respondió. Ni siquiera un débil sonido de alguna explosión, nada; por lo que decidió forzar un poco la puerta y entrar.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar conti…-y la frase se quedo a medias ya que Kisame se encontró con una imagen que nunca se olvidaría.

No era nada traumante en si, era lo patético lo que no se podía evitar notar.

Deidara se encontraba abrazando y casi estaba apunto de besar a un Sasori falso, elaborado obviamente por el rubio.

Deidara se quedo paralizado al ver que Kisame lo había alcanzado a ver en ese estado.

-Eh… bien, solo vine a preguntarte algo…-balbuceó Kisame tratando de no reírse o parecer consternado.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Ok, ok. Tranquilízate primero ¿De pura casualidad no iras a salir mañana?-le pregunto con la exacta dosis de delicadeza para el asunto.

-Si, mañana iré a una cena romántica-ironizo Deidara haciendo a un lado al "Sasori" falso, arrojándolo con violencia.

-Ya en serio ¿Vas a salir o no?

-Por supuesto que no, hum-le contesto bruscamente-¿¡A donde car4jo podría irme?!

-No se… Podrías salir a tomar algo o a visitar de nuevo a Orochimaru o no se…-y con mucho valor agrego-: podrías ir a encontrar a alguien con quien salir…

Y Deidara se quedo algo "conmocionado" al oír tales palabras… ¿El, ir a buscar a otra persona con quien estar en pareja?

El rubio no contesto a tales palabras.

-¡OH SI…! ¡Deidara-sempai reapareció!-exclamo una voz, que era obviamente Tobi. Tobi entro en la habitación.

-¿Y tú donde andabas, hum?-pregunto bruscamente el rubio aunque no pudo evitar sentir una ligera alegría al ver al de la mascara naranja.

-Creí que lo habías encerrado en el sótano, como la otra vez-dijo Kisame.

-No. En los últimos días se la ha pasado ausente, hum-explico el rubio sonriendo.

-Oye Deidara…

-¿Qué, hum?

-En lugar de estar aquí con esa cosa-dijo Kisame señalando a la figura de Sasori-podrías salir mañana con Tobi… Así podrás desenfadarte un poco ¿No lo crees?

Deidara reacciono respecto a lo de "desenfadarse" y esbozo una sonrisa algo malvada.

-Si… Buena idea Kisame. Tobi…

-¿Qué pasa sempai?-respondió Tobi.

-Mañana, tú y yo, saldremos a dar una vuelta.

-¡¿En serio!?

-Bien, parece que ya tienes alguien con quien salir…-declaro Kisame y se retiro totalmente satisfecho.

Al dirigirse a su habitación se encontró con Hidan.

-Que onda Hidan, ¿Vas a salir mañana?

-Gracias a Jashin sama si. ¿Llevaras a Itachi a pasear? ¿O acaso te quedaras en casa y por fin lo "harás" con el?

-Si, claro-contesto con sarcasmos-. Hasta mañana...

-¿No vas a ver la nueva novela?-le pregunto el Jashinista.

-No, luego la veré.

Y Kisame llego a su habitación

-Adivina que Itachi…-dijo Kisame al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué?-respondió Itachi mientras terminaba de doblar unos pantalones.

-Mañana nadie nos molestara.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el Uchiha sin poder creerlo.

-Si. Kakuzu y Hidan iran a un paseo, Deidara y Tobi también y como Sasori nunca esta…

-Aún no puedo creerlo-dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Bueno a excepción de Pein y Konan, pero es muy probable que también se vayan…

-Oh Kisame, en verdad que te lo tomaste en serio-dijo el Uchiha sonriendo tiernamente-. Muchas gracias.

-Era lo que querías ¿no? Así que mañana sera tranquilidad…

[Mientras tanto…]

Deidara ya estaba de nuevo solo en la antigua habitación de Hidan. Estaba acostado a pierna suelta sobre la cama, miraba el techo mientras por su mente pasaban un torrente de cosas, pero la principal era la imagen de Sasori.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto, hum…?

Y dejándose arrullar por sus propios pensamientos y cuestiones Deidara cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido.

Sin embargo, el sueño del rubio no era tranquilo…

Se movía de un lado a otro… Soñaba con algo que le perturbaba…

[Aquí empieza el sueño de Deidara]

Era de tarde; una tarde nublada, apenas se podían ver algunos rayos de sol que se escapaban de las pequeñas grietas entre las nubes.

Se podía ver a todos los Akatsuki, excepto a Deidara. Incluso ahí se encontraba Orochimaru.

Konan, entre todos los demás que se encontraban sumamente serios, estaba llorando.

-Deidara fue un miembro de Akatsuki, tal vez no el mejor…-decía Pein.

"¿Qué car4jo…?" dijo Deidara.

-Creo que no hizo nada importante de su vida, excepto estar en Akatsuki…

"¡¿Pero que…!?"

-Al final de su vida, termino justo como el describía su percepción del arte…

Pronto los Akatsuki se acomodaron en una fila y pasaron a darle el último adiós a su antiguo colega.

"¿Morí? ¿Pero como…?"

-Hasta luego Deidara…

Itachi y Kisame, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu, Orochimaru…

-Lo extrañare sempai…-le dijo Tobi.

Y al ultimo…

-Deidara… Lamento no haberme disculpado antes-le dijo Sasori-. Lo siento… Nunca me imagine esto, perdóname…-la expresión del marionetista era mas que melancólica o triste… Estaba vacía. Y antes de retirarse acaricio el frió y quieto rostro del rubio, que ya estaba descansando.

"¡Sasori no danna…! ¡No estoy muerto…! ¡Aquí estoy…!"

Y el rubio volvió a la realidad de golpe, con el corazón latiendo con violencia… No podía creer lo que había soñado y lo peor del caso era que no podía dejar de pensar que eso podría pasar en cualquier momento… Nunca antes le había temido a lo efímero, pero ahora le temía a que podría desfallecer en cualquier día de estos sin antes haber vuelto a ver a Sasori…

[Al día siguiente…]

14 de febrero. 8:00 AM.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi seguían durmiendo. De Sasori no se sabía nada. Pein, Konan, Kisame e Itachi ya estaban despiertos, desayunaban.

-Kisame, Itachi ¿Tienen algo planeado para hoy?-pregunto el líder de Akatsuki.

Itachi miro disimuladamente a Kisame, dándole a entender que él respondiera.

-No, no vamos a salir.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Pein con una mirada algo escéptica.

-En serio, ¿Por qué te mentiríamos?

-Bien, entonces estaré tranquilo de que personas cuerdas estén aquí vigilando la casa-declaro el líder abriendo su ya típico periódico-. Tengo que salir a unos asuntos…

"Si a unos "asuntos", si como no Pein…" pensó Kisame.

-Es probable que llegue hasta la noche-siguió diciendo Pein.

-Oh si, no te preocupes, Itachi y yo estaremos aquí-le dijo Kisame.

[Más tarde…]

4:00 PM

-¡Oh Kakuzu, es grandioso!-exclamo Hidan mientras recibía la bolsa de obsequios de la tienda de Orochimaru-¿¡En verdad me compraste todo esto?!

-Por supuesto Hidan...-contesto Kakuzu.

-Te vas a morir…-le murmuro Kisame al pasar a un lado de Kakuzu.

-Si no se entera no hay problema-le respondió Kakuzu-. Bien Hidan, es hora de irnos…

-Ok Kaku, ¡Hasta luego Kisame! ¡Ahí luego me platicas como te fue con Itachi!-le dijo Hidan con mucha energía mientras agitaba su mano derecha, despidiéndose.

Kisame miro como Hidan y Kakuzu se largaban de la casa, dirigiéndose, seguramente, a pasar un desenfrenado día lleno de "cosas turbias".

[Ahora falta que se larguen Deidara y Tobi]

-¡Wiii! ¡Deidara sempai y yo jugaremos mucho este día!-exclamaba Tobi a los 4 vientos.

-Baja la voz Tobi, hum-le dijo Deidara que al fin había vuelto a ser el de antes: Su cabello ya estaba cepillado y peinado y su cara ya estaba de nuevo como debía de estar.

-¡Mira Kisame ya nos vamos!

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, acaso despides a todos los que se van, hum?-le pregunto Deidara con un toque algo hostil a Kisame que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Pues si, ¿Te molesta?

-Un poco, hum. Ok, nos vamos, hasta luego… ¡Vamonos ya Tobi!

Otros 2 para afuera. Tobi iba dando saltitos y agitaba los brazos mientras que Deidara le gritaba y le regañaba. Al parecer iban a pasar una tarde entretenida pero muy atareada.

-Kisame, ya nos vamos…

Pein junto con Konan ya estaban listos para irse. Kisame noto que Konan parecía de muy buen humor y se veía algo diferente, se había soltado el cabello y se había quitado su flor de papel.

-Kisame te encargo mucho la casa-le dijo Pein cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta (si, ni modo que por donde).

-Descuida, ya te dije que nada pasara…

-De acuerdo. Si llega a pasar algo…

-Nos somos unos niños, ya puedes irte en paz.

-Ok, hasta la noche.

-Que se la pasen bien-les dijo Kisame.

Pein entrecerró sus ojos, claramente molesto. Por su parte Konan sonrió, aunque disimuladamente. Y ambos se retiraron sin decir más.

[Ahora si… Solo 2 almas quedaron en la Akatsuki]

-Por fin todos se fueron…-soltó Kisame.

-Solo falto yo ¿No, Kisame?-dijo una voz.

-¿Zetsu…?

-Entonces Kisame ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?-le pregunto el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-No me hagas esto… Tú casi nunca estas en la casa ¿Por qué de repente te vienes a la casa?

-Yo también vivo aquí-declaro el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

-Bueno Kisame ¿Cuánto ofreces por que nos vayamos?-dijo el otro Zetsu.

-Yo no me iré…-dijo el lado oscuro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer estando aquí encerrado?-le pregunto el lado blanco.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-le pregunto Kisame sin perder tiempo.

-¡Yo no me iré!-seguía diciendo el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

-¡Pues vete al baño a comer flores!-le dijo el lado blanco.

[5 minutos después…]

-¿Kisame? ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto la voz de Itachi.

Kisame estaba cerrando la puerta principal; Zetsu apenas se había retirado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kisame.

-Me estaba preguntando en donde estarías-le dijo Itachi.

-Oh solo me ocupaba de deshacerme del último…

-¿Deshacerte? ¿De quien?-pregunto Itachi entrecerrando sus ojos.

-De Zetsu… Ese hijo de…

Itachi rió suavemente y con paso tranquilo se puso al frente de Kisame, tomándolo de la mano.

-Me gustaría tomar un baño ¿Si?-le pregunto el Uchiha mientras lo miraba a los ojos con un ligero deje de seducción.

[Mientras tanto…]

-No vayas a abrir los ojos…

-¡Kakuzu, ya dime en donde car4jo estamos!-demando Hidan, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por una pañoleta.

Kakuzu dirigía con cuidado a Hidan; después de unos 10 pasos más Kakuzu le quito la pañoleta.

-Bien, ya, aquí estamos…-dijo Kakuzu.

Hidan abrió sus ojos rápidamente y noto que estaban frente a un gran lago, ese lugar ya lo había visitado, ya había visto ese lugar y después de pensarlo y recordar…

-¡Aquí fue…!

-Si-coincidió Kakuzu.

Aquel lugar había sido el escenario de su segunda cita.

-¿Así que aquí fue cuando me pusiste ebrio?-pregunto Hidan sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Yo no te puse ebrio! ¡Tú fuiste el que se trago media botella de sake!

-Si como digas Kakuzu-dijo Hidan.

-Es solo que no lo recuerdas…-dijo Kakuzu cruzando los brazos.

Y de pronto Hidan se lanzo sobre su querido, le bajo la mascarilla y empezó a besarlo con tanta energía como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto el Jashinista cuando se separo de Kakuzu para respirar.

-Nada mal…-respondió Kakuzu mientras le quitaba la prenda superior a Hidan.

-Oh Kakuzu estas muy ansioso ¿Eh?-le dijo Hidan mientras sonreía con cierta malicia.

Muy pronto los 2 ya estaban recostados en el suelo. Hidan se encontraba ya encima de Kakuzu; ya Hidan estaba completamente desnudo sentado sobre Kakuzu.

[Vaya que rápido…]

-¿Trajiste la bolsa?-pregunto Kakuzu mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la cintura de Hidan.

-¿La bolsa…? ¡Mierd4, se me olvido!-exclamo Hidan.

-Tranquilo no importa… Aun así…-y Kakuzu tomando a Hidan por el hombro lo redirigió hacia su boca.

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-¿¡A donde iremos Deidara sempai?!

-No lo se, hum.

-¿En donde esta Sasori san?!-pregunto Tobi.

-No lo se y no me importa, hum-le respondió Deidara recordando con rencor al mencionado Akatsuki.

-¿A dónde vamos sempai?

-¡Ya te dije que no se!-le espeto casi desgarrándose la garganta.

-¡¿Podemos ir a comer algo!?

-Si claro…

-¡Oh gracias sempai!

Deidara y Tobi caminaban por una aldea cercana. Deidara iba muy atractivo lo cual llamo la atención de inmediato mientras que Tobi corría de allá para acá exclamando esto y aquello.

Después de tanto caminar sin ningún sentido, se detuvieron en un restaurante de sushi.

-¿Te gusta el sushi Tobi?

-Ahm… nop.

-Ah que bien, vas a tener que comer eso.

-¡Pero sempai!

-¡No reclames y ya, hum!

Al entrar al dichoso establecimiento todo el mundo les dirigió la mirada.

[O sea, si yo mirara a un par como ese no les quitaría el ojo para nada XD]

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?-pregunto una mesera.

-Tráigame…

-¡Yo quiero agua!-dijo Tobi.

-Cállate Tobi, hum. Tráigame…

-¡Y quiero postre!

-Te dije que te callaras, hum. Bien tráigame…

-¡Quiero el rollo de anguila sempai!

-Maldito hijo de…-murmuro aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo volar-. Tráigame eso y una botella de sake, hum-declaro Deidara ya enfadado.

-¡Si, sempai me invita a comer!

-Tobi… ¿Existiría la remota posibilidad de que te callaras y te quedaras quieto por un solo minuto? ¿Podrías hacer eso, hum?-le rogó el rubio apretando los dientes y mirándolo con furia.

-Ok, si a sempai le molesta que hable no diré nada más-dijo Tobi con mucho aplomo.

-Así esta mejor, hum.

Después de unos minutos la comida y el sake habían llegado.

-Bien Tobi, ahí tienes come…

Tobi se quedo quieto y no dijo nada.

-Eh Tobi. Come y ahí esta, hum.

Tobi: …..

-¡Maldita sea contéstame!-espeto el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía al Akatsuki de la mascara naranja.

-¡Sempai, es que usted me dijo que no hablara…!

-¡Te dije que no me molestaras no que me ignoraras, hum!

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡Oh Jashin sama…!-exclamaba Hidan a los 4 vientos.

Hidan ya se encontraba moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Los cuerpos de ambos Akatsuki ya estaban en plena actividad.

Hidan no paraba ni un solo instante de mover sus caderas, gimiendo y suspirando, concentrándose en sentir las placenteras sensaciones de sentir las manos de Kakuzu recorriendo su piel, de sentir a Kakuzu dentro de él…

-Oh Kakuzu… Eres el mejor…-dijo Hidan con un hilo de voz.

Kakuzu, al apenas oír esas palabras, se conmociono en gran parte, haciendo que aumentara mas su deseo.

Ya el atardecer reinaba en el cielo. Hidan cada vez se movía más y más rápido… Las pequeñas gotas de sudor ya resbalaban por el rostro del Jashinista.

El pulso de ambos aumentaba más…

Un estridente gemido fue el que termino con Hidan, que se dejo caer sobre Kakuzu, respirando rápidamente.

[En la Akatsuki House]

La sala de estar se encontraba vacía, como muy pocos días lograba estar. Toda la casa se encontraba en una sorprendente e incluso un poco aterradora tranquilidad.

-Me haces cosquillas…-dijo Itachi Uchiha riendo mientras Kisame le enjabonaba la espalda.

Ambos Akatsuki tomaban un baño de agua caliente.

-Déjame a mí…-pidió el Uchiha sonriendo pidiéndole la esponja.

-No…

-¿Por qué no…?

-Por que si haces eso, yo no podré hacer esto…-y Kisame tomo a Itachi de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el y junto sus labios con los de el.

El agua aún seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, haciendo el tacto de ambos un poco más interesante.

Después de unos minutos Kisame levanto a Itachi en sus brazos.

-¡Kisame…!-exclamo Itachi divertido mientras salían de la regadera.

Kisame cerró rápidamente la llave del agua, cubrió a Itachi con una toalla solo de la cintura para abajo, después dejo al Uchiha sobre la cama, aun estando con medio cuerpo mojado.

Muy pronto volvieron a fundirse en apasionados besos… Se abrazaban el uno al otro fuertemente, acariciando cada rincón posible. Separándose solo segundos para poder respirar.

Itachi no dejaba de pasar sus manos por el húmedo cabello de Kisame, por su fuerte y ancha espalda.

El deseo del joven Uchiha ardía cada vez más fuerte…

Y de repente una mano del Uchiha tomo una de la de Kisame y la llevo hacia el centro de su abdomen, bajándola un poco más cada vez… Hasta llegar a su intimidad.

El corazón de Kisame se paro en seco.

Itachi tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, respiraba con dificultad, esperando a que las cosas tomaran su curso…

Segundos después… Itachi Uchiha se encontraba boca abajo, con sus caderas ligeramente levantadas, soltando casi imperceptibles gemidos.

-Kisa…Kisame…

Kisame se encontraba encima de el, solamente acariciando y frotando la parte privada de Itachi. Solo eso.

Itachi disfrutaba cada movimiento que le proporcionaba su compañero, cada toque de sus manos, no dejaba de murmurar su nombre…

Itachi movió un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda, se aparto su largo y negro cabello, que en esos momentos estaba suelto, y dejo su cuello al descubierto.

-Kisame… Bésame… Aquí… Por favor…-pidió el Uchiha apenas logrando articular palabras.

Kisame acato la orden, poso su boca sobre el delgado cuello de Itachi, besándolo como le había solicitado.

-Muérdeme…-musito Itachi jadeando un poco.

Kisame apretó un poco sus dientes sobre la suave piel del Uchiha, que al sentir aquella sensación lanzo un profundo y extraordinariamente sensual suspiro.

Itachi pronto se incorporo y se coloco encima de Kisame.

Ambos se miraron por un momento. Kisame no podía concebir que tal belleza estuviera ahí, solo para él y exclusivamente para él.

La suave piel de Itachi, su cuerpo, su boca, su hermoso rostro, su cabello negro, sus delicadas manos y sus ojos tan bellos como especiales, todo Itachi era una especie de algo más allá de lo terrenal…

Kisame podría vivir simplemente con solo contemplarlo.

Itachi miraba con devoción a Kisame, sentía que no podría amar a alguien más que no fuera él.

-Te amo…-dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar a Kisame con completa entrega.

Y el Uchiha se recostó sobre el pecho de Kisame, abrazándolo y dándole suaves y tiernos besos, sintiendo una hermosa paz interior que solo con él conseguía…

Kisame sin poder soltar una palabra, solo acaricio con ternura la cabeza de Itachi mientras miraba que la puerta de la habitación durante todo el tiempo que paso había estado abierta.

[El amor… Cosa muy difícil de describir… ¿Si hasta ahora me doy cuenta? Pues si… -w-]

-Deidara sempai creo que sería mejor que dejara de tomar sake…

-¡Cállate, hum!-le reclamo el rubio.

Ahora Deidara y Tobi se encontraban en un bar. En la última hora Deidara se había dedicado a tomar sake sin descansar. Solo quería olvidarse de Sasori…

Pero cada vez que se decía eso, recordaba el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, y eso lo ponía aún peor.

-¡Tráeme otra botella, hum!-demando Deidara golpeando con su mano la mesa.

-¡Pero sempai…!

-¡No me reniegues y tráela, hum!-le grito lanzándole una de las botellas vacías que había consumido.

-Señores me temo que van a tener que retirarse…-les dijo duramente uno de los empleados.

-¿¡POR QUE, HUM!?

-Sempai sera mejor que nos vayamos…

-¡No me voy!

-Entonces tendremos que recurrir a la fuerza…-le dijo el empleado.

-¡Inténtenlo si se atreven, hum!

[2 minutos después…]

-¡Sempai le dije que nos sacarían si se portaba mal!-le dijo Tobi.

-¡Ya cállate Tobi! Vamos quiero descansar un rato, hum.

Así que ambos Akatsuki se echaron a andar en la calle. Cuando pasaron por delante de un parque…

-Sempai, ahí dice que no pise el césped-le comunico Tobi a Deidara que caminaba, más bien se tambaleaba por el césped.

-Me vale coñ0 hum. Como si fueran a arrestarme solo por el césped…

-Señor, esta violando el reglamento del parque, por favor retírese de ahí-dijo un policía local de ahí.

-¿¡Que…!?

-Se lo dije…-soltó Tobi.

[Pasando con Hidan y Kakuzu]

-Kakuzu, tengo hambre…

-Era de imaginarse-respondió Kakuzu acariciando la espalda de Hidan que aun se encontraba encima de él.

-¿Volvemos a casa?

-No, aún no tengo ganas de volver…

-¿Vas a invitarme a cenar?-pregunto Hidan extrañado mirando a Kakuzu con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si… Es una ocasión especial ¿No?

-Eh, creí que pensabas que era un día de desperdiciar dinero…

-Claro que no…

-Si, si lo dijiste.

-Bueno lo dije o no, iremos a cenar. Levántate y vístete…

[Con Deidara y Tobi…]

-Se lo dije sempai… Que bueno que lo dejaron ir…

-Tobi… Por favor llévame a un baño…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que vomi…-y el rubio no soporto más.

-¡Yuck…! ¡Sempai tenga cuidado…!

[En la Akatsuki House…]

Itachi dormía profundamente, su cuerpo desnudo solo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura.

Kisame se vestía en esos momentos.

Sin duda alguna había pasado un extraordinario rato hace 30 minutos. Pero algo estropeaba la felicidad del momento…

-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esto…?-decía Kisame.

La mente de Kisame volvía a encontrarse con su principal dilema… Pensaba en que no había sido suficiente para Itachi, que se había quedado a medias y literalmente era así.

-Pude haberlo hecho en ese momento…

-Kisame…

-¡Itachi! Lo siento, no quise despertaste…

-Descuida, ya dormí lo suficiente. Kisame dime ¿Por qué estabas maldiciendo…?

-No, no es nada…

-De nuevo con eso, eh. Kisame creo que no deberías pensar tanto en eso…

-Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de pensar…

-Mira, no tengo ningún problema con eso, por favor no pienses más en eso… ¿Sí?-le dijo Itachi delicadamente-. Vamos preparare la cena…-e Itachi se levanto de la cama y se vistió.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Me gustaría comer sushi, con la comida china nos dara hambre otra vez en una hora…-dijo Hidan caminando al lado de Kakuzu.

-Bien, ahí hay un lugar…

-¡Oye espera, mira Kakuzu!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿¡Esos no son Deidara y Tobi!?

Kakuzu enfoco muy bien su mirada.

-¿En donde Hidan?

-Allá, mira aquel que esta vomitando es Deidara… ¡OMJ! ¡Esto es para grabarse…!

-Tienes razón, son ellos… ¿Pero por que Deidara esta así?

-¡Vamos Kakuzu! ¡Hay que ir a ver que ocurre!

-Ah Hidan…

Y la pareja de inmortales se dispuso a ir con Deidara y Tobi.

-¡Sempai, Kakuzu y Hidan están aquí!-le comunico Tobi de inmediato al ver que sus compañeros se aproximaban.

-¡¿Qué car4jo paso aquí!?-pregunto Hidan al apenas llegar a la escena-. ¡Cuenta Tobi!

-No te aguantas Hidan…-murmuro Kakuzu.

-Pues Deidara sempai y yo fuimos a comer, luego fuimos a un lugar donde bebió mucho y mucho sake y luego nos sacaron, luego nos arrestaron unos momentos y ahorita esta vomitando…

-Si de eso nos dimos cuenta-soltó Kakuzu.

-Creo que Deidara sempai extraña mucho a Sasori san-opino Tobi.

-¿Crees? Es la mera verdad-le dijo Hidan.

-Hidan, vamonos.

-¿¡Que?!

-No nos incumbe este problema, no te preocupes Deidara estará bien…

-¡Pero si apenas empezaba lo interesante!

-No quiero gastar este día en algo que no puedo resolver, vamonos-declaro Kakuzu.

-Ok… Bien Tobi, luego me dirás todo a detalle, ¡Cuídalo…!

Y la pareja se retiro.

-Estupido Hidan, hum-soltó Deidara al recuperar el habla-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A un baño, esta todo sucio. ¡Voy a arreglarlo…!

[30 minutos después…]

-Lo ve, esta de nuevo como nuevo sempai…

Deidara estaba de nuevo limpio, solo que aún se tambaleaba.

-Venga, por aquí…

Tobi llevo a Deidara a una tranquila banca del parque donde habían tenido el incidente de "pisar el césped"

[Es que la p1nch3 aldea no tenía tantos lugares que visitar pues, por eso volvieron al parque XD]

-Siéntese... Con cuidado, ¡Bien!

Deidara se desplomo en la banca, tomando grandes cantidades de aire. Ya estaba oscuro, los faroles del parque ya estaban encendidos (obviamente).

Estaban completamente solos, no había nadie cerca.

-Sasori… Saso…-balbuceaba Deidara con los ojos cerrados.

-Veo que no puedes estar sin él…-dijo Tobi en un tono de voz serio y seco.

Deidara, debido a su estado, no lo noto.

-Bien parece que puedo ayudarte en algo…-y el Akatsuki se quito de su máscara naranja lentamente, dejando solo al descubierto su boca y parte de su nariz.

-Sasori…

-Tranquilo…-y Tobi, quien al parecer ya no era el mismo de siempre, se acerco a Deidara y lentamente acerco su boca a la del rubio.

-Atrévete a posar tu boca en él y morirás…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Ya me estaba extrañando de que no aparecieras-le dijo Tobi volviendo a colocarse la mascara.

Sasori miraba con suma frialdad y furia a Tobi. Con paso firme el pelirrojo se dispuso a tomar a Deidara en sus brazos y sin más que decir se lo llevo.

[Un par de horas después…]

-Nagato, podrían vernos…

-No hay nadie cerca…

-Espera, se me cayó el ramo…

-Ustedes 2, deberían hacer eso en la casa y no estar escondiéndose-les dijo Tobi apareciendo de la nada.

Konan de inmediato recupero la compostura firme y seria de siempre, al igual que su compañero.

-Deja de hacer eso-le pidió Pein.

-¿Creías que nadie te iba a descubrir? Debes mejorar tu sentido de presencia… Bien ¿Me trajiste algo?

-Nada-le respondió secamente Pein.

-Se nota que eres detallista, hahaha.

-Ya llegamos-anuncio Pein al llegar a la casa.

-Buenas noches-saludaron Kisame e Itachi al unísono.

Kisame e Itachi se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en la sala de estar, viendo TV.

-Me sorprende mucho que estos 2 no hayan salido-comento Pein que cargaba un gran ramo de flores.

-Déjalos…-le dijo Konan.

[Minutos después…]

-¡Por Jashin sama…! ¡Ya llegamos…!

-Baja la voz Hidan…

-¡Hey Kisame! ¿Ya te cojist3 a Itachi?-pregunto Hidan sin pudor.

Itachi, que muy difícilmente se dejaba molestar, se quedo helado, con los ojos ligeramente asombrados. Las mejillas del Uchiha estaban teñidas de rojo, estaba sumamente avergonzado. Parpadeo un par de veces sin aun creer la falta de respeto.

Kisame por su parte estaba que se lo llevaba la fr3gada.

-Hidan, eres un idiota…-murmuro Kakuzu sintiendo que le explotaba la cabeza.

Itachi se puso de pie y se retiro rápidamente a su habitación.

-¡IMBECIL…! ¿¡Acaso se te pudrió el cerebro o que!?-le reclamo Kisame al instante- ¿¡Cual es tu put0 problema!?

-Buenas noches-Sasori había llegado con un inconsciente Deidara en sus brazos.

-¡Te mataré…!

Sasori miro con desinterés a Kisame y a Hidan y paso entre ellos como si nada.

-¡Kisame en lugar de romperle la cara a Hidan, deberías ir con Itachi!-le espeto Kakuzu.

Y así tenía que ser.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo, que espero que les haya dejado prendids para el próximo.**

**Mi nombre es Levita Hatake y los espero en el siguiente capítulo, que ya me tengo que ir a ver "El Show de Cristina"  
**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews para saber su opinión!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	9. Lejos estamos mejor

**Capítulo 9**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí la entrega del noveno capítulo de este fic que ha tenido una buena bienvenida en el mundo del fan ficción XD. **

**Bueno espero que como siempre se entretengan con esto y disculpen la tardanza si es que tarde mucho, ustedes saben trabajo y falta de Internet en casa u_u y también espero que no sea repetitivo XD. Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan review  
**

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas dramáticas y pueden resultar tristes para personas sensibles, el cual no es mi caso por eso escribo XD. **

**Muchas gracias La Vie En Vert a por haberme callado la boca respecto a lo de que recomiendan el fic, me hiciste subir mucho el animo**** al hacerme saber que tu si recomiendas el fic gracias ^^ y perdonen si abuso del sarcasmo a veces o humor irreverente, gomenasai. **

**P.D.: No pongan mensajes "subliminales" en fics (vean Naruto Randomness 7 XD) **

**

* * *

  
**

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Quién estaba gritando?-pregunto Pein al llegar a la sala de estar.

-Hidan acaba de cometer una de las mayores estupideces que ha hecho-dijo Kakuzu con una mano en la frente, en gesto de vergüenza.

Hidan ya estaba con los brazos cruzados, sentado en el sofá. Pein se quedo consternado.

-Llegamos y entonces Hidan en vez de saludar solamente-empezó a explicar Kakuzu-le pregunto a Kisame algo que nunca debíamos de decir frente a Itachi… Tu ya sabes que ¿Cierto?

Pein asintió levemente con la cabeza, con una expresión algo dudosa: estaba consternado, asombrado, molesto y aunque suene increíble estaba algo asustado.

-Hidan… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Pein sin gritar.

-¡YO PENSE QUE ITACHI NO ESTABA AHÍ!-espeto Hidan defendiéndose-¡SI ME HUBIERA DADO CUENTA DE QUE ITACHI ESTABA AHÍ, NUNCA HUBIERA DICHO ESO!

Kakuzu y Pein miraron a Hidan, sin poder creer en las palabras del Jashinista. Hidan les devolvió las duras miradas, si no le creían era su problema no el de el.

-Hidan… Por favor, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-volvió a preguntar el líder de Akatsuki.

Hidan miro a Pein con los ojos llenos de desesperación y enojo.

-¡Car4jo ya te dije que no lo hice a propósito!

Pein soltó un suspiro. Su cabeza rápidamente se empezó a estresar en tan solo pensar en los problemas que tendrían con Kisame e Itachi.

-De acuerdo… No se como, pero vas a disculparte con ellos y en verdad les pedirás disculpas, incluso si tienes que humillarte ¿Entendiste?-le ordeno el poseedor del rinnegan sin saber que decirle exactamente.

Hidan solo le volteo la cara.

-¡Itachi, por favor abre la puerta!

Kisame se encontraba tocando fuertemente la puerta.

-Itachi… Por favor…

No paso nada. La puerta seguía cerrada.

Paso un minuto; Kisame no pudo resistir más la presión y forzó la puerta y la abrió estrepitosamente.

Al entrar no vio a Itachi; este se encontraba en la regadera.

Kisame sin perder tiempo fue al cuarto de baño para hablar de una vez por todas con Itachi.

-Itachi… Por favor…

Itachi estaba de espaldas, recibiendo la presión del agua en su cabeza. El Uchiha no se había quitado la ropa para entrar a la regadera.

Kisame sentía un profundo miedo, un temor que nunca había experimentado.

-Itachi…-siguió musitando Kisame colocando su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Itachi.

-No me toques, por favor…-dijo Itachi claramente sin darle la cara.

Kisame retiro su mano del Uchiha, sin aun creer lo que había dicho Itachi. Los ojos de Kisame se quedaron abiertos por varios segundos, no le era posible ni siquiera parpadear.

-Itachi… Solo déjame explicarte…

-¿Qué podrías explicarme…?-murmuro Itachi-. Kisame las excusas no sirven, esta claro para mi lo que paso… Ya entendí la situación…

-Pero…

-Pensé que tú nunca podrías… No pensé que podrías hacer eso…-susurro Itachi bajando un poco su cabeza.

Kisame seguía mirando al Uchiha. Itachi de repente cerró la llave y el agua dejo de correr.

-Kisame… No me importaba y no me sigue importando el hecho que tanto te agobia personalmente-le dijo Itachi con voz quebrada y sin una pizca de vida-. Lo que me importa…

El Uchiha hizo una pausa unos segundos.

-En algún momento llegue a pensar en que un día pudieras llegar a decepcionarme… Pero ¿sabes? Nunca lo llegue a decir o dar por hecho, de hecho dije que era algo imposible…-murmuro Itachi apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

El Uchiha se desplomo lentamente, hasta sentarse en el azulejo de la regadera con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas flexionadas.

-Nunca debí decir eso, parece que aún no he aprendido…-siguió murmurando el Uchiha-. No debí haberme ablandado…

-Itachi…

-Tarde o temprano, las cosas cambian… Incluso las personas, lo que más quieres puede llegar a decepcionarte o traicionarte.

-No, Itachi no es así…

-Esa es la verdad Kisame y es lo que más me duele… Pero ya no debería actuar así…-se dijo Itachi así mismo-. Después de todo, ya debería estar acostumbrado… -y después de esas palabras el Uchiha se quedo callado.

Kisame se alejo de Itachi, se dirigió al espejo del tocador y mirándose con desprecio y vergüenza azoto un puño contra el cristal, quebrándolo en cientos de pedazos, mientras dio un grito impregnado de frustración y desesperación…

Mientras que Itachi Uchiha seguía sentado en el piso de la regadera con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

Solo el profundo y espectral silencio quedo después de eso.

-Sasori no danna…

-¿Te sientes bien, Deidara?

-¿Dónde estoy…?-pregunto Deidara que ya estaba acostado en su cama.

-Ya estamos en casa… Deberías dormir, estas muy cansado-le dijo Sasori amablemente.

-¿Sasori no danna…? ¿Es usted…?

-Eso no importa… Ahora duerme…

Deidara hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en el pecho se dio cuenta de que era su maestro Sasori, que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Sasori no danna… ¿Qué hace aquí…? Pensé que ya no me…

-Eres más idiota de lo que creía si acaso pensabas que ya no te volvería a ver-le contesto el pelirrojo.

Deidara, que con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporo y como pudo llego al rostro de Sasori y lo beso como hace mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

-Ya duérmete…-le dijo Sasori mientras lo empujaba suavemente a la cama.

Y el rubio sonriéndole con ternura se volvió a dormir.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Me preocupan mucho, Nagato…

-A mi también, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-contesto Pein firmemente-. Lo que más me preocupa es como reaccionaran ante nosotros…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Itachi y Kisame no están en su mejor estado, por lo que implica cierto peligro para los demás.

-Pero ellos no son así-le dijo Konan con tristeza.

-Lo se, pero en este caso las emociones podrían ser más fuertes que la voluntad, eso es lo que me preocupa…-declaro Pein.

-Solo espero que resuelvan esto, nunca habían tenido un problema… No se merecen estar así-dijo Konan con tono melancólico.

-Será mejor que ya vayamos a la habitación, mañana será un día muy difícil…

En Akatsuki House todo el mundo ya estaba mudo. Hidan y Kakuzu ya se encontraban en su habitación, Sasori y Deidara igual, como todos los demás… o al menos durante esos momentos...

12:00, media noche.

Kisame se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación. Casi todo lo que había del transcurso del cuarto de baño a la habitación estaba destrozado: todo lo que había estado en medio de la furia de Kisame estaba roto.

Itachi aun seguía encerrado en la regadera hasta que decidió levantarse y salir de ahí…

Sin importarle la ropa mojada salio del baño, paso de Kisame y sin decir nada salio de la habitación.

El rostro del Uchiha ya tenía los rastros claros del llanto en su rostro; sus ojos estaban irritados, su nariz estaba ligeramente enrojecida y sus ojos estaban vacíos, justo como el día en que se había ido de Konoha…

Itachi Uchiha se dirigió a la sala de estar, tomo asiento en el gran sillón y recargando su cara en sus manos musito:

-Soy yo… Por favor… Necesito hablar contigo…

Y de la oscuridad del lugar surgió una mascara naranja. Tobi se mostró, caminando con paso casi autoritario y con cuidado tomo asiento a un lado de Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero irme…

-Sería mejor que me dijeras las razones y lo que te ocurre ¿Si?-le dijo Tobi con el tono de voz serio.

-No, no puedo… Solo quiero irme-respondió el joven mirando el suelo.

Tobi dio un suspiro.

-¿Al fin de tanto tiempo por fin Kisame te rompió el corazón?-le pregunto sin ningún cuidado.

Itachi cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras sentía que le encajaban aún más una filosa espada, pero no podía demostrar eso… Tenía que ser frío y fuerte…

-Itachi… Y yo que creía que ya nada te podría herir.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Podrás irte, pero solo por determinado tiempo, tendrás que regresar… Pero… Antes que todo… Te diré algo Itachi…

Itachi apenas levanto el rostro mirando de reojo a Tobi.

-Tú no eres de ese tipo, no puedes escapar de un problema que solo puedes solucionarlo tú… Es estupido. Solamente estas herido, es comprensible que estés así… Además, personalmente, creo que te lo estas tomando muy en serio…

-Tu que sabes sobre lo que siento-le contesto Itachi hostilmente mientras lo miraba con rencor.

-Más de lo que crees Itachi… Bien entonces ¿Ya te irás a dormir?

Itachi miro con asombro y terror a Tobi, sus ojos se habían tornado color rojo mientras se alejaba de Tobi. Aun conociendo la verdadera forma de actuar de Tobi, aun le asustaba la inhumanidad que poseía.

¿Ahora en quien podría confiar…? ¿En quien podría depositar su confianza y encontrar un momento de paz interior? No lo sabía… Solo quería dormirse o desaparecerse en esos instantes.

-Bien bien, parece que alguien se exalto… Pero en verdad Itachi, todas las parejas tienen problemas, todo el mundo tiene problemas… Agradece que tu problema se pueda resolver…-le alcanzo a decir Tobi antes de que Itachi se fuera a quien sabe donde-. Buenas noches Itachi-san… ¡Itachi…!

Tobi se levanto en el instante en que Itachi Uchiha cayó repentinamente al suelo.

-Itachi… Todo esto te ha dejado muy trastornado… Y el querer usar el mangekyou contra mi te dio el golpe final…-susurro Tobi mientras sostenía a Itachi en sus manos.

5:00 AM

-¿Te despertaste, eh?

-¿Qué me paso…?-pregunto Itachi con un hilo de voz apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Ah nada… Tuviste un mal rato y para arrematar quisiste usar tu mangekyou contra mí… Ah Itachi…

Itachi arrugo el entrecejo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Tobi.

-Será mejor que sigas durmiendo…-le sugirió Tobi.

-No… Quiero irme ya…

-Uh pues en ese estado no podrás ni cruzar la puerta principal…-le dijo Tobi despectivamente.

Itachi se trato de incorporar pero fue inútil.

-¿Por qué…por que me siento tan débil?-inquirió Itachi mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a sus ojos que en esos momentos le causaban una gran molestia.

-Deberías suponerlo ya, ¿Has seguido tomando la medicina que te di?

-Claro…-respondió el joven sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ok, creo que lo mejor será que duermas un poco más y después te escolte…

-No necesito que me acompañes…

-Claro que si. Además, tenemos que ir con Orochimaru antes de que te desaparezcas.

-¿Para que?

-Para que nos haga un favor, necesito que te revises esos ojos… Ya no puedes seguir con ese problema.

Itachi miro con profunda frialdad a Tobi.

-Podrás mirarme así y aun así nada cambiaría… Mira nada más: Te enfermaste espiritualmente y físicamente, tus ojos ya no pudieron soportar más y parece que también agarraste un resfriado por traer esa ropa mojada… Ya duérmete de una buena vez mejor.

E Itachi le pareció no tener otra opción que dormir mientras podía hacerlo.

[Mientras tanto…]

Kisame seguía sentado sobre la cama; no había dormido en toda la noche. No dejaba de pensar en que estaría haciendo Itachi o donde estaría, se preguntaba si acaso Itachi había dormido o si se había ido… Pero no podía ir tras él, no se merecía estar de nuevo con él…

No tenía el valor para ir por él.

Ya los débiles rayos de sol matutino se traspasaban por la ventana, iluminando levemente el rostro de Kisame.

-Bien, creo que ya debemos irnos…-anuncio Tobi-. Te ayudare a levantarte…

Tobi asistió a Itachi a levantarse, busco ropa y vistió al joven Uchiha. Tomo una pequeña mochila y empaco prendas para que usara Itachi durante su ausencia.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo, te prestare algo de ropa por mientras estas de viaje… Por cierto ¿A dónde piensas irte después de haber pasado con Orochimaru?

Itachi cerró sus ojos lentamente, gesto ya típico de él y respondió:

-No lo se.

-Umm, bien entonces creo que si no sabes a donde ir… Te recomiendo que te des una vuelta en mi antigua casa-le dijo Tobi.

-¿Tu antigua casa…?

-Si, en el país del agua. En la aldea oculta entre la niebla… Recuerda que ese era mi antiguo paradero.

-Si...

-¡Vamonos Itachi san!

Y salieron de la habitación de Tobi. Para gran suerte de ellos, nadie estaba ahí, nadie había despertado o salido de sus habitaciones.

-¿Algo más que quieras llevar Itachi?-pregunto Tobi cuando estaban apunto de salir de la casa.

-No.

-¿Seguro? Por si acaso… Te daré esto-y le dio una lo que parecía ser una foto.

Era una foto de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha juntos, cuando ambos eran niños.

-Gracias-respondió secamente Itachi.

Y cerrando la puerta muy cuidadosamente, salieron de la Akatsuki House.

[Más tarde…]

Pein, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban desayunando. El ambiente estaba tan tenso, nadie hablaba.

Pein tomaba su café en completo silencio, escudriñando el rostro de Hidan y este último le devolvía una mirada rencorosa y desafiante.

Konan miraba preocupada a sus compañeros deseando que no pasara nada más serio. Kakuzu no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hidan, tratando de no bajar la guardia ya que suponía que en cualquier momento Pein atacaría a Hidan.

-Buenos días… ¡Ah que lindo día es este, hum!-saludo Deidara entrando a la cocina.

Nadie le respondió.

-¿Qué paso, hum? ¿Por qué están todos tan tensos…?

-Deidara será mejor que no hagas preguntas, luego te lo diré, este no es el momento adecuado-le dijo Konan.

Deidara pasó su vista en cada uno de los presentes y noto que Pein estaba que no iba a tolerar ni una más, así que decidió no abrir la boca.

-¡Car4jo, por Jashin sama! ¡Si me vas a estar jodiendo mejor ya hazlo bien!-grito Hidan poniéndose de pie.

Pein se puso de pie también.

-No, por favor… ¡Chicos no peleen!-grito Konan.

Deidara miro con asombro al líder de Akatsuki que fulminaba con la mirada al Jashinista.

-¡Esperen, esperen…!-exclamo Kakuzu-¡Hidan cálmate por favor! Pein, le dije lo mismo a Kisame, pero por favor, sería mejor que dejaras a Hidan para después y deberías ir a hablar con ellos.

Pein reacciono; hasta en esos momentos le había vuelto a la cabeza que los que en verdad estaban en problemas eran Itachi y Kisame.

Entonces el líder de Akatsuki dejo la pelea (que nunca inicio) y se fue inmediatamente a hablar con la mencionada pareja.

-Vaya, hum… Esto si que esta algo grave, hum.

Pein caminaba con paso firme hacia la habitación de Itachi y Kisame. Sentía un gran nervio en su interior.

TOC TOC.

-Soy yo-dijo el líder con voz fuerte.

Nadie abrió.

-Voy a entrar, no me importa-dijo Pein al fin de esperar 4 minutos.

Cuando entro a la habitación se encontró a Kisame pero para los ojos de Pein parecía una persona completamente desconocida.

Nunca había visto un Kisame tan quieto… tan callado… tan vacío.

-Kisame… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien Itachi y tú?-pregunto el líder mirando a Kisame.

Kisame seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza gacha y entre sus manos sostenía un retrato.

-Por favor, puedes decírmelo…

Kisame levanto la cabeza y tardando unos segundos, pensando en si responder o no…

-No, nada esta bien… Itachi y yo… Bien, ya debes suponerlo ¿No?

-Si… Oye, ya hable con Hidan y en serio que esta vez…

-No, déjalo. El que tuvo la culpa fui yo…

Pein entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

-¿Dónde esta Itachi?-pregunto quedamente Pein.

Kisame cerró sus ojos y apretando el retrato entre sus manos contesto con voz ronca:

-No lo se. El y yo hablamos… Luego él salió del cuarto y… no volvió.

-¿De que hablas?

-Seguramente solo ya no quiero volver a verme-dijo Kisame mirando el retrato-lo entiendo…

Pein observo de lejos el retrato que con tanta devoción observa Kisame: Era una foto de Itachi y él.

-Lo más probable es que Itachi vuelva esta noche, no escaparía de un problema… Al menos no el Itachi que yo conozco…-dijo Pein con voz queda mirando a Kisame.

Kisame ya no pudo seguir con la corta plática.

-Descuida, averiguare que paso con Itachi…-dijo Pein como última palabra al irse.

-¡Todos, levántense!-ordeno Pein al llegar de nuevo a la cocina-¡Todos salgan y busquen a Itachi!

Por su parte, los demás se quedaron consternados.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Konan.

-Itachi no esta aquí, no se en donde pueda estar.

-¿¡Como?!

-Todos inmediatamente vayan y rastreen el perímetro, busquen a Itachi y tráiganlo de vuelta-dicto Pein-. Deidara ve y avisa a Sasori, rápido.

Y con la duda todavía en sus cabezas todos salieron en busca de Itachi.

[Horas más tarde…]

Ya era muy tarde, era de noche; la luna ya estaba brillando en el oscuro cielo rodeaba de estrellas.

-Ya casi llegamos, espero que este en casa… ¿Ya estas cansado Itachi?

-No.

-Mira allá… Esa es la casa de Orochimaru-anunció Tobi.

Llegaron a unas escaleras que daban para abajo y al final toparon con la puerta.

-¡Son ustedes!-exclamo una voz.

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡Bienvenidos sean! ¡Itachi-kun!-y Orochimaru salio disparado abrazando al joven Uchiha-. Por favor pasen, deprisa…

Y entraron. Itachi no se podía sentir peor.

[Que día ¿no?...]

-Bien, ¿En que los puedo ayudar?-pregunto Orochimaru pomposamente mirando a Itachi.

-Orochimaru, necesito un favor-dijo Tobi con voz autoritaria-. Necesito que Kabuto revise a Itachi…

-Lo que sea por Itachi… ¿Pero que le ocurre?

-Últimamente ha tenido molestias con sus ojos y su cuerpo tampoco se encuentra muy bien a mi parecer…-explico Tobi.

Itachi se sentía como una mascota a la que llevaban a revisar sin ni siquiera tomarlo en verdad en cuenta.

-De acuerdo… Kabuto revisa a Itachi-kun por favor.

-En seguida Orochimaru-sama-dijo Kabuto al instante-. Por favor ven, necesito empezar a hacerte exámenes-le pidió Kabuto al joven Uchiha.

[En la Akatsuki House…]

-Konan ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Nada, cubrí toda el área pero nada…

-Bien, sigue buscando.

-Si.

-¿En donde se habrá metido…? No puede ser que haya… No, el no es así.

[Más tarde…]

-Kabuto ¿Cómo van las cosas…?-pregunto Orochimaru al entrar a la estancia donde Kabuto tenía su equipo médico.

-Bien, el cuerpo de Itachi ya esta bien, pero sus ojos serán el problema…

-¿¡Que!?

-No se preocupe, puedo arreglarlo, pero creo que tardará un par de días más…-

-¿Por qué…?

-Vera, aun tengo que observar más a fondo el problema de sus ojos y creo que al final necesitará una pequeña cirugía…-explico Kabuto mientras miraba el cuerpo de Itachi que reposaba sobre una camilla.

-¿Cirugía dices?-pregunto Tobi.

-Si, solo una pequeña cirugía y necesitará un tratamiento final…

-Bien, procede-dijo Tobi.

Orochimaru miro con intriga a Tobi, lo miraba con algo de desconfianza.

-Oye, con ese tono de voz diría que crees que Itachi es simplemente un muñeco-le dijo Orochimaru riéndose secamente.

-Si, claro…

[A mucha distancia de ahí…]

-No encontramos a Itachi…

-Nadie lo encontró-dijo Pein seriamente.

-Pein, creo que hasta más claro que nada-dijo Deidara-. Itachi se ha ido…

Pein bajo su rostro. No podía creer que Itachi se largara así como así pero algo casi lo convencía…

-Entonces solo queda esperar…-dicto Pein.

-Lo peor de todo…-musito Konan con una mano puesta en su pecho-será decirle a Kisame sobre esto…

Pein sintió una horrible sensación en su pecho, todos los Akatsuki adoptaron un semblante serio.

Aun no les cabía en la cabeza en el hecho de que Itachi y Kisame se hubieran separado… Era algo inimaginable.

-Itachi tengo que examinar tus ojos, por favor inclina tu rostro hacia atrás-dijo Kabuto.

Itachi acato la orden. Kabuto comenzó a observar muy bien los ojos del joven Uchiha que en esos momentos no sentía nada en específico, su semblante estaba totalmente neutro, muerto, sin ningún rastro de alguna emoción.

Y mientras Kabuto seguía con su deber medico, en la puerta que estaba medio abierta se encontraba Orochimaru que miraba en silencio y aunque Itachi no había dicho ni una sola palabra Orochimaru podía sentir lo que ocurría…

-Kisame…

Pein y Konan entraban en la habitación del mencionado Akatsuki. El mencionado Akatsuki aun se encontraba sentado en la cama sosteniendo el retrato.

-Kisame tengo que decirte que Itachi ha desaparecido, al parecer ha salido del país-le dijo Pein sin tener que prolongar el problema más.

Kisame reacciono al instante, subió el rostro y abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos, quedándose sin aire al pensar que Itachi estaba huyendo lo más lejos de él… Sentía que se derrumbaba de un solo golpe.

-Mañana enviare a todos a rastrear a Itachi fuera del país-le comunico el líder de Akatsuki.

-No…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que lo obliguen a volver…-dijo Kisame.

-¿¡Que!?-inquirió Konan-¿Quieres decir que vas a dejar que se vaya así como así?-le pregunto la chica-¿¡Crees que así vas a escapar del dolor…?!

-Konan tranquilízate-le murmuro Pein mirando a su compañera con seriedad.

-¡El Kisame que yo conozco no actuaría así!-siguió diciendo Konan con coraje-¡No se acobardaría…! ¡No escaparía como un cobarde! ¡Pelearía y mataría para conseguir lo que quiere!

Kisame volteo a ver a su compañera atónito.

-Si prefieres quedarte aquí sin antes luchar como cualquier otra persona común, eres un completo idiota-le dijo Konan con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Las palabras de Konan atravesaron la mente de Kisame, hace mucho que no escuchaba tales palabras de aliento y coraje… Sentía que su yo interior revivía y surgía de un profundo mar y se erguía valerosamente para matar cualquier problema, obstáculo o incluso persona que se entrepusiera en el camino en busca de lo que más amaba…

Y tomando su gran Samehada salio de la habitación sin decir adiós y pronto se esfumo de Akatsuki house para ir en busca de Itachi Uchiha.

[No se por que me suena al dilema de: "Tenemos que volver a Sasuke de vuelta…"]

2 días después.

-¿En donde estarán Kisame e Itachi ahora, hum?-pregunto Deidara mientras cenaba con sus demás compañeros.

-Quien sabe…-respondió Sasori-. Solo espero que estén bien.

-Ver la tele no tiene tanto sentido si no esta Kisame…-murmuro Deidara jugando con una servilleta.

-Igual Itachi, el era el único con el que podía mirar "Dr. House" sin que dijera una estupidez-dijo Sasori.

-Kisame era el que se burlaba de la programación junto conmigo… Todo por tu culpa Hidan idiota, hum-dijo Deidara mirando receloso al Jashinista.

-¡Yo no fui el que hizo que Itachi se fuera!-reclamo Hidan dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Ah si claro… Tú no "fuiste" el que confeso el secreto que Kisame nos pidió tanto que guardáramos y para colmo lo grito al frente de Itachi, hum-le espeto el rubio.

-Ya basta de peleas, hemos tenido suficiente guerra en esta casa-dicto Pein.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en sus compañeros idos.

[Muy, muy lejos de la Akatsuki House]

-Listo, termine con la cirugía-anuncio Kabuto quitándose unos guantes.

Orochimaru rápidamente acudió a ver como se encontraba Itachi, Tobi por su parte se tomo su tiempo.

-Aun esta dormido, en unos 30 minutos despertara…-les comunico Kabuto.

Itachi se encontraba semidesnudo sobre una camilla, con los ojos vendados.

-Espero que ya se encuentre bien-dijo Tobi.

-Descuida, hice bien mi trabajo, solo necesitará reposar hasta mañana en la tarde y estará listo para marcharse.

-Bien…-y Tobi se retiro.

-Kabuto…

-¿Si Orochimaru sama?

-Lleva a Itachi-kun a su habitación ¿Puedes…?

-Por supuesto-y Kabuto moviendo la camilla llevo al Uchiha a su respectiva estancia.

[Ya en la dichosa habitación…]

-Gracias Kabuto, puedes retirarte.

-Si señor.

Ahora Orochimaru e Itachi se quedaron solos. Itachi ahora descansaba en una gran cama, parecía que ya se iba a despertar…

-Y Kabuto dijo que tardarías como media hora en despertar-dijo el sannin sonriendo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué, en donde estoy?-pregunto Itachi con un hilo de voz.

-Itachi-kun ya termino tu pequeña operación, ya solo necesitas descansar…

-Orochimaru…-supuso al instante de oír su voz.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Itachi tengo que preguntarte algo… Dime ¿Por qué viniste sin Kisame?-pregunto Orochimaru.

Itachi no respondió.

-Así que lo que sospechaba era cierto… ¿Por qué…?

-Con todo respeto, no te incumbe-le contesto el Uchiha.

El sannin soltó una risa seca.

-Kisame no sería capaz de hacerte ningún daño, así que me pregunto que cosa habrá pasado para que tú te fueras… Como sea, Itachi, ese amor que tienen tu y Kisame no se puede separar tan fácil como crees…

-De nuevo, no es asunto tuyo.

-Itachi kun, aun queda un rastro del niño que alguna vez fuiste… Pero tienes que comprender de una vez que mientras seas solo un humano no vas poder erradicar todo lo que te causa sufrimiento, creí que ya deberías saberlo.

Itachi sintió que Orochimaru se acercaba a él.

-En serio, es realmente triste que huyas, Itachi. Bien esa es decisión tuya como dices, espero que te vaya bien…

Itachi solo pudo responder con un débil gracias.

-De nada Itachi…-y el sannin aproximo su rostro al del Uchiha y presiono suavemente sus labios con los de Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha se quedo paralizado, quería abrir los ojos para verle la cara a Orochimaru pero eso sería hasta mañana…

-Hasta luego Itachi kun…

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo 9, que espero que les haya entretenido y que no las haya hecho llorar, por que creo que estuvo algo cruel, pero no tanto como podría haber estado. ¿Qué pasara en el próximo episodio? Todo eso en el próximo capítulo de este fic que es más entretenido que una novela de TV.  
**

**¡Las y los espero en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews para decir lo que opinan o reclamar, XD!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	10. Como si fuera la primera vez

**Capitulo 10**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ****Shalom amigas… Espero que estén bien. **

**Hoy ****serás presa del pánico con el décimo capitulo de este fic, XD. **

**Espero que les guste o que les entretenga este capitulo y si no… Bueno mejor no digo nada XD. **

**Creo que debo de actuar con más profesionalismo… **

**Muchas a gracias a todas las chicas y a mi best friend Vale por leer esta cosa y dejar reviews pero sobre todo por estar pendientes de ellos ^^.**

**Por otro lado, mi mama dice que debo bajarle de humor sarcástico a esta cosa de lo cual haré lo contrario… XD **

**Y otra cosa si les parece que me estoy tardando en actualizar es por que no quiero hacer tantos ****capítulos y quiero escribir lo mas posible en un solo capitulo, y de ****ninguna ****manera dejare de escribir este fic hasta que lo termine obviamente, aunque pasen 3 meses sin actualizar este fic si se terminara ok? ^^ Espero no haber sonado muy pedante… bueno. Si este sabado ire a una Kon-anime y vendra la voz de Kisame siiiii! le pedire una grabacion YAOI XD  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo algo largo, reservar u organizar tiempo. **

"**El Secreto, un fic KisaIta, como los hay muy pocos… presentado en doble visión si estas ebria u ebrio" **

"**No me sorprendería si Kishimoto declara que Naruto es serie Shonen Ai" **

**Sin más estupideces que decir aquí tienen. **

**

* * *

  
**

-¡En serio, OMJ…!

-¡Kisame fue por Itachi, hum!

-Cállense-les ordeno Pein de inmediato-. No les incumbe.

-Si no fuera de nuestra importancia entonces ¿Por qué nos enviaste a buscar a Itachi, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

-Era una situación de emergencia, pero ahora solo es asunto personal-explicó el líder de Akatsuki.

-Me pregunto a donde habrá huido Itachi…-murmuro Sasori-. Es muy extraño que haya salido del país en tan solo un día…

-Puede que haya hecho alguna técnica de teletransportación-sugirió Hidan.

-No es muy probable, hum-argumento Deidara-. Yo que sepa Itachi no tenía técnicas de ese estilo, bueno tal vez sí… Pero no tan potentes, hum.

-¿Y si alguien lo ayudo?-indago Hidan, poniéndose más curioso.

-No seas idiota Hidan, Itachi se fue SOLO-decreto Deidara-. No creo que hubiera permitido que alguien se enterara de su huida, hum.

Y entonces Pein se sobresalto un poco recordando un detalle que hasta ahorita había notado…

-¿Qué te ocurre Pein?-pregunto Konan mirándolo extrañada.

-Konan, ven conmigo, tengo algo que decirte…-le susurro Pein poniéndose de pie.

Konan aun consternada se puso de pie y la pareja se retiro sin decir nada.

-¿Y a esos que les ocurre?-dijo Hidan.

Pein y Konan llegaron a su habitación y cerrando rápido la puerta.

-Konan, Itachi se fue con Tobi…

Konan abrió mucho sus ojos claros, apenas llegando a la conclusión.

-Debimos notarlo desde ayer… ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?-dijo Konan.

-La ausencia de Tobi ya era casi rutinaria así que cuando se marcho con Itachi pasó de nuestra atención…

-Y por eso Itachi salio del país, Tobi fue el que hizo todo el trabajo…-concluyó la mujer.

-¿Por qué permitió que Itachi se fuera…? ¿Con que propósito?-indago Konan con la mirada en el piso.

-No creo que haya algún motivo en específico, pues ya me lo hubiera dicho o al menos ya lo hubiera descubierto…-dijo Pein seriamente-. Solo le concedió el capricho a Itachi, para no perder su "confianza" con él…

El semblante de Konan estaba aún más melancólico de lo normal.

[Mientras tanto…]

Kisame avanzaba rápidamente entre uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaban los limites del país de la lluvia.

Desde que había partido de la casa no se había detenido ni un minuto a descansar, en su cara lucia la determinación de su búsqueda.

Ya habían pasado 3 días…

¿Cómo Itachi logro huir del país en tan solo un día…? Se preguntaba Kisame cuando se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aire.

-Bien Itachi, solo tienes que seguir tomando estas píldoras por unos 3 días más y listo-le dijo Kabuto mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco.

Itachi, sin decir nada ni hacer ni un gesto, tomo el frasco y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Dónde están ellos?-pregunto Itachi casi en susurro cuando estaba apunto de irse.

-Están charlando en el salón principal-respondió Kabuto mirando a Itachi con algo de recelo.

Itachi salio de la estancia y se dirigió a donde Kabuto le había indicado…

-Vaya así que ya te vas, eh Itachi…-musito Tobi quien estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá, dirigiendo su atención al joven Uchiha.

Itachi dirigió su nueva y mejorada visión hacia Tobi y luego casi con cautela poso su mirada en Orochimaru que se encontraba serio, pero al notar que Itachi lo observaba la actitud de sannin cambio rápidamente a una actitud muy nerviosa.

-Pues yo también me tengo que retirar-anunció Tobi levantándose.

Orochimaru encamino a Itachi y a Tobi a la salida, alejándose lo más posible de Itachi.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Tobi y sin más se alejo y en unos segundos desapareció.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de que Tobi se retiro.

-Orochimaru…

-Itachi siento lo de ayer-se apresuro a decir el sannin.

-Tengo algo que decirte-le interrumpió.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que quieres decirme?

-Primero, gracias por arreglar el problema de mi visión-dijo Itachi seriamente.

-Eso fue trabajo de Kabuto…

-Pero si tú no se lo hubieras pedido nunca lo habría hecho, de hecho pensé que en cualquier momento me mataría-dijo Itachi sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

-Aún es un niño muy celoso-susurro Orochimaru con una sonrisita.

-Por otra parte, quisiera pedirte un favor…

-Lo que quieras Itachi-kun.

-Si alguien pregunta por mí, tú no me has visto-dijo Itachi con voz firme y mirada penetrante.

Orochimaru arrugo un poco el entrecejo.

-Incluso si ese alguien fuera Kisa…

-A cualquiera le dirás que tú no me has visto-le recalco Itachi acercándose mucho al sannin-. Considéralo el precio por haberte atrevido a posar tu boca sobre mí-le susurro en un tono amenazador, mirándolo profundamente estando solo a un palmo de la cara del sannin.

Orochimaru miro ceñudo al joven Uchiha que le devolvía una fuerte y fría mirada y después de sentir la presión y dejarse vencer por aquellos penetrantes…

-De acuerdo…-soltó Orochimaru al cabo de unos segundos.

Itachi se dio media vuelta y se retiro caminando sin prisa mientras Orochimaru veía con tristeza el rastro del Uchiha.

[Mi3rd4 que deprimente…]

-¡Maldita sea tenías que volver Tobi, hum!-grito Deidara.

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraban viendo TV (que sorpresa…). Tobi había llegado con unos globos y un pequeño pastel (no pregunten…)

-¡Deidara sempai! ¡Mire lo que le traje!-anuncio Tobi con voz estridente.

-¿¡De donde car4jo sacaste todo eso, hum?!

-¡Lo traje para usted sempai!

-¡Oh Jashin sama, quiero un poco de ese pastel!-pidió Hidan levantándose de inmediato.

Tobi dejo que Hidan tomara el pastel y le tendió los globos a su sempai.

-Me pregunto en donde se meterá…-dijo Sasori.

-Y de donde sacara el dinero…-agrego Kakuzu.

-Al menos tenemos a alguien que nos hace entretenidos…-dijo Sasori.

-Sasori no danna, si nosotros fuéramos divertidos y "entretenidos", ¿No cree que una escritora sin talento ya hubiera escrito historias sobre nosotros? Ah Sasori no danna entienda, hum…

-¡Tobi…!-chillo una voz.

-Hey Konan ¿Por qué gritas, hum?

-Tobi por favor ven conmigo-pidió Konan fríamente.

-¡Noooo…! ¡Me das miedo Konan!-exclamo tontamente Tobi.

-¡Por favor ven conmigo!-demando la chica.

Tobi siguió a Konan con una postura de niño regañado mientras que la chica mantenía una actitud firme.

-Pein… Aquí esta…

-Bien, bien, me atraparon, ya díganme la sentencia-soltó Tobi haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con las manos.

-Primero deja de hablar así-le espeto Pein-¿Por qué incitaste a Itachi a irse?-pregunto Pein.

-En primer lugar, yo no lo incite. Él quiso irse, no soportaba estar aquí… En serio, pónganse a analizarlo: Itachi ya estaba harto de estar aquí, Kisame lo "traiciono" por así decirlo y tanta presión emocional que ya tiene el pobre… Es mejor que se haya ido ¿No creen?

-Pero solo prolongaste su sufrimiento…-musito Konan con su melancólica mirada.

-Si, bueno… Tarde o temprano se solucionará-soltó Tobi aun sin preocuparse.

-Dime ¿A dónde se fue?-inquirió Pein.

-Sinceramente, no lo se, pero… Yo le sugerí que fuera al país del agua-confeso Tobi.

-De acuerdo… Al menos ya es algo. Le avisaré a Kisame…

-¿Ya fue tras Itachi? ¿En cuantos segundos se largo de aquí? Apuesto lo que sea que en cuanto se entero que Itachi estaba afuera del país se volvió loco…-dijo Tobi divertido.

-No deberías decir eso de las personas…-dijo Konan.

-Querida, no te lo tomes tan personal-le calmo Tobi-. Ya tranquilícense, avisen a Kisame y vayamos a comer un pedazo de pastel, eh ¿Qué tal?

[2 semanas después…]

-Permítanos su nombre y datos personales-dijo un guardia en la entrada de la aldea oculta en la niebla.

-Kyoya Takahiro-respondió un joven de tez blanca y cabello negro: Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?-pregunto otro guardia con un tono algo hostil.

-Descanso, solo eso-respondió Itachi como si nada.

Los guardias revisaron el equipaje de Itachi, no había nada peligroso nada de armas, solo con sus ojos tenía suficiente para protegerse.

Itachi había fingido perfectamente bien, lucía como cualquier joven inofensivo, normal; lo único que llamaba la atención era su atractivo rostro.

Itachi había entrado victorioso a la aldea; La antigua aldea de Kisame…

Ahora que se encontraba ahí, recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Kisame sobre esa aldea... Nada era igual.

El lugar era como cualquier villa pacifica; tal vez el paso de los años había cambiado las cosas o casi…

-¡Si te atreves a llevar una espada primero aprende a caminar imbecil!-grito una muchacha.

Itachi volteo a ver que ocurría: Un tipo con una pequeña Katana había chocado con una chica.

"Que chica tan sobreactuada…" pensó Itachi fríamente mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

El Uchiha intentaba hallar la antigua casa de Tobi, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor opinaba que preferiría dormir en un hotel. De repente sintió una presión en su abdomen: No había comido casi nada en todo el trayecto.

No le apetecía para nada ir a sentarse y a exhibirse en un restaurante, por lo que decidió solo comprar algo en una pequeña tienda…

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡No puedo creerlo…! ¿¡Sera posible que Itachi haya ido al país del agua…!?-se preguntaba Kisame entre dientes sin dejar de avanzar en su búsqueda, Pein obviamente ya le había informado sobre el posible paradero de Itachi-. Al menos solo me falta media semana para llegar… Espero que estés ahí, Itachi…

[En la Akatsuki House…]

-¡Ya no lo soporto, hum!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasori.

-¡Vayamos a buscar a Itachi y a Kisame!-declaro el rubio.

-¡Si, yo apoyo a Deidara!-exclamo Hidan.

-¿¡QUE!?-dijeron Kakuzu y Sasori al unísono.

-¡¿No están hartos de pasar aburridas tardes de nuestras miserables sin tener que molestar u hablar con alguien que este en su sano juicio como Itachi y Kisame, hum?!-les pregunto Deidara poniendo los brazos en jaras.

-¡Pues yo si!-concordó Hidan.

-¡Entonces yo dicto que vayamos a buscarlos, hum!

-¿Están imbeciles o que?-dijo Sasori.

-Pues no lo sé…-respondió Hidan-. Pero que importa eso…

-Hidan, asegúrate de llevar provisiones, hum-le dijo Deidara.

-¡Que…!

[Mientras tanto…]

-Denme una ramen instantánea-pidió Itachi-. Lo siento…

-¡Oye fíjate por donde…! Oh… No puedo creerlo…

Itachi había chocado con alguien, era la misma chica a la que Itachi había catalogado como sobreactuada. Era una chica un poco más alta que él.

-¿¡Eres Itachi Uchiha…?!-le pregunto la chica en susurro.

Itachi Uchiha retrocedió un par de pasos y miro con atención a la chica, le recordaba a alguien… Su sonrisa abierta casi cínica, el espeso cabello color azul… Y para colmo portaba una larga espada con forma de sierra.

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió Itachi sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Eres justo igual a como me lo describía mi tío, eres muy desconfiado-dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír-. Para que me creas, te diré que en una boda te emborrachaste y…

-Si, ya para por favor.

Itachi aun no se lo podía creer, Kisame nunca le había contado ese pequeño detalle, bueno tal vez no era algo que Kisame quisiera contar pero aun así…

-¿Y donde car4jo esta ese viejo?-pregunto la chica.

-Perdón, pero el no vino conmigo…

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que…?!

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme…

-¡Oye espera! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!-le grito la chica.

Itachi se retiro lo más rápido posible, sin ni siquiera haber tomado el pedido que hizo. Huyendo lo más posible de aquella chica que le recordaba a la persona de la que había huido…

[En Akatsuki House]

-¿Están listos todos, hum?

-Si, pero aun sigo pensando en que es una completa estupidez-dijo Sasori.

-¡Vamonos ya por Jashin sama!-demando Hidan desesperado-. Además me tengo que disculpar con ellos…

-Solo me pregunto cuantas disculpas habrás dado en toda tu vida-soltó Kakuzu por lo bajo.

-¡¿A dónde creen que van?!-dijo Pein al verlos haciendo maletas y demás escándalo-¿Acaso descompusieron la televisión?

-¡Vamos por Kisame e Itachi…!-anuncio Hidan.

A Pein estaba que le explotaba la cabeza, así que:

-Ah ya que me importa… Ya lárguense si quieren-dijo Pein ya harto de poner resistencia.

-¡Si, vamonos, hum…!

-¡Oh yeah Jashin sama!

Y se largaron, cual grupo de "Boy Scout".

[Pasando con Itachi…]

Itachi al fin había encontrado la antigua residencia de Tobi. La maldita casa estaba muy escondida y a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba justo en la zona donde empezaban las playas…

La antigua casa de Tobi era una simple casa de 2 pisos y para estar supuestamente abandonada estaba conservada.

Itachi entro a la residencia y sin perder tiempo en curiosear la casa se dirigió al segundo nivel para buscar alguna habitación e instalarse de una buena vez.

-Por fin…-Itachi se desplomo sobre su pequeño tendido sobre el suelo.

El Uchiha clavo su fría mirada en el techo que necesitaba una limpieza, tratando de no pensar en él…

-Maldita sea…-e Itachi se puso de pie, frustrado por haber vuelto a ver la imagen de Kisame en su mente.

El joven Uchiha se dio cuenta de que había un balcón ahí, se dirigió al mencionado lugar y se puso a contemplar la vista, la gran panorámica de la playa con el atardecer.

-Espero no encontrarme con esa chica de nuevo…-musito Itachi mirando el oleaje mientras recordaba la breve imagen de la supuesta familiar de Kisame-. Tiene la misma sonrisa que él…

[Awww…]

-Que nostalgia verla otra vez…-dijo Kisame estando muy cerca de llegar a su antigua aldea-. Bien parece que tendré que entrar del "mal modo"… Sino tendré que soportar a esos estupidos guardias…

-¡Hidan deja de detenerte a rezar, hum! ¡Luces más idiota de lo que ya eres!

-¡Tengo que pedirle a Jashin sama que nos vaya bien en este put0 viaje!-le reclamo Hidan.

-Por favor Hidan date prisa-le pidió Kakuzu.

-Odio tener que esperar…-dijo Sasori enfadado.

-¡Ya ves Hidan, por tu culpa Sasori no danna esta enojado, hum!

-¡¿Qué dices idiota!?

-¡Como te atreves, hum!

-¡Ven aquí rubio!

-¿Ah si? ¡Tú ven aquí, hum!

-¡No, tú ven aquí!

-¿Ah si…?

-¡Pensé que ya se habían ido!-exclamo Konan.

[Apenas se encontraban a medio kilómetro de la casa]

-¡Por culpa de Hidan no hemos podido irnos, hum!

-Ah, tontos…-soltó Konan.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Que bien, logre entrar…-dijo Kisame aliviado dirigiéndose al domicilio donde le había dicho Pein: La casita de Tobi, digo la antigua residencia de Tobi-. Que coincidencia que este muy cerca de mi antigua casa… Que sutil…

-¡Tú, detente ahí…!-grito una voz.

-¿Qué car4jo…?

-¡Hoshigaki Kisame!

-¡No…! ¡Eres tú…!

-¿¡Por que car4j* llegaste después que tu "novio"?!-pregunto la supuesta familiar de Kisame.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Itachi ya esta aquí!?

-Si… Y no quiso ni verme, ¿Qué paso?

-No tengo tiempo de explicarte…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Itachi.

-Vaya si que lo quieres, como desearía que me hubieras puesto la atención que le pones a él…-soltó la chica.

-Luego hablamos de eso ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, me da igual…

[Vaya que reunión familiar tan repentina…]

Y Kisame se fue enseguida por Itachi.

Itachi dormía en esos momentos, dormía profundamente… Después de tanto fregarse la mente pensando se había quedado dormido.

Kisame entro en la residencia de Tobi, busco en las estancias del primer piso y nada…

Subió al segundo nivel y llego a una habitación que se encontraba a la derecha; abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y no estaba…

Otra puerta a la izquierda y…Ahí estaba él, durmiendo, parecía estar muy tranquilo.

El alma de Kisame volvió a estar en calma, por fin volvía a estar cerca de Itachi… Pero aun no cantaría victoria… Aun no.

Kisame se acerco con sigilo a Itachi, se arrodilló al lado de Itachi y temblando un poco poso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Itachi, que se movía al ritmo de su suave respiración.

-Itachi…-musito mientras miraba el apacible rostro del Uchiha.

Itachi se movió un poco, como si estuviera soñando algo que le incomodara mucho, no se paraba de mover a todos lados.

-Kis…Kisame…-balbuceo Itachi en sueños.

-Aquí estoy…-susurro Kisame y acercando, con muchos nervios a decir verdad, su rostro al de Itachi poso levemente sus labios sobre los del joven Uchiha.

-Kisame…-siguió musitando Itachi.

Itachi se movió más y con lentitud abrió sus ojos y visualizo a la persona con la que estaba soñando.

-Kisame… ¡Kisame!

Itachi se levanto de golpe, abriendo mucho sus ojos como si no creyera que estuviera ahí; su corazón latía con violencia y respiraba alteradamente.

-Itachi, tranquilízate… Vine a hablar contigo…-le dijo Kisame firmemente.

Itachi retrocedió un par de pasos mirando atónito a Kisame, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Por favor, déjame solo…-le dijo Itachi con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-No. Itachi entiende que necesitamos hablar…

-Por favor déjame solo-reitero Itachi.

-No me iré-replico Kisame.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, mirando seriamente a Kisame, activando su sharingan.

-¿Acaso vas a usar tu mangekyou contra mí?

Itachi aumento la profundidad con la que miraba a Kisame…

Kisame sabía perfectamente que Itachi no se atrevería a usar eso en su contra.

Itachi se arrodillo, dirigiendo su rostro hacia el suelo y cerrando sus manos en puños, avergonzándose de si mismo por ser tan débil ante Kisame.

-Solo escúchame Itachi, no te pido nada más…

Itachi le volteo la cara.

-Itachi, no tiene caso decir que no fui mi intención por que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo… Así que para ahorrarme excusas estupidas, solo te pido que me perdones-le dijo Kisame rápida y sencillamente.

-Así de fácil quisiera decirlo…-murmuro Itachi.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo que regreses o que todo vuelva a hacer como antes! ¡SOLO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE ME PERDONES, MALDITA SEA ITACHI!-grito Kisame con coraje mientras sacudía a Itachi por los hombros, obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Un momento de duro silencio, sus miradas clavándose en el otro…

-Se que no es fácil para ti volver a confiar en alguien que te decepciono, pero te suplico que al menos lo intentes, Itachi…

-Te perdono Kisame-dijo Itachi súbitamente

Kisame sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho, no se esperaba esa respuesta, al menos no tan rápido.

-¿Lo dices en serio…?

-Te perdono-repitió el Uchiha.

Kisame de inmediato se acero a Itachi para estrecharlo en sus brazos pero…

-No me toques por favor-alcanzo a decir Itachi deteniendo a Kisame en seco.

[Como se hace del rogar, ¡díganlo vamos!]

-Déjame solo por favor…-musitaba Itachi.

-Itachi…

-Kisame, quiero estar solo.

-Pero…

-Kisame, no creo que seas tan iluso para no darte cuenta de que tarde o temprano volveré contigo-dijo Itachi suavemente volteando a ver a Kisame al fin con una, aunque débil, sonrisa y con los ojos empañados.

Kisame se quedo sin palabras, miro atónito al Uchiha, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza… No sabía que pensar.

-Por ahora no puedo verte Kisame…-dijo Itachi aun sonriéndole suavemente.

Kisame se puso de pie mirando a Itachi con una extraña mezcla de alivio y angustia y en completo silencio se marcho de la estancia dejando a Itachi solo…

[Ah yo misma me hice nudos ¬¬…]

-¡¿Qué paso…?! ¡¿Estas bien…!?

-¡Car4jo Levita, déjame en paz!

-Te deje en paz durante 7 años...

-¡Ya, ya…! ¿Me tienes que recordar eso?

-Umm si. Oye Kisame… Tengo hambre ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-Si, vamos a comer algo y que me arresten en plena calle…

-Uh que miedoso…

-Ya cállate Levita.

[¡Si, me puse en mi fic! ¿¡Y…?! ¿¡Y que…?! XD]

Un día después…

Itachi se encontraba caminando de noche por las calles de la aldea de la niebla.

Se había repuesto un poco de su situación sentimental, quería despejarse un momento.

-¡Déjame en paz…! ¡Eres un maldito hijo de…!

Itachi escucho un barullo a su derecha. Parecía que había empezado una pelea en un bar….

-¡Por favor cálmate, maldición…!

"Esa es la voz de Kisame…" dijo Itachi en su mente.

Itachi aunque no quería verse aun con Kisame pero tenia, no quería, pero al lo hizo tener que ir a asegurarse de que estuviera todo bien…

[Mientras tanto…]

-Hidan descansemos un poco, hum…

-¡Tu eras el que estaba llorando de que íbamos tarde estupido!-reclamo Hidan.

-Deidara tiene razón Hidan, tenemos que descansar-dijo Kakuzu.

-Esta bien, por Jashin sama, descansaremos ya pues…-y Hidan se quita los pantalones.

-¡Hidan, ponte los pantalones, hum!-le pidió Deidara al verlo en calzoncillos.

-Ya quisieras tener este cuerpazo ¿Verdad maldito rubio?

-¡Yo soy mucho más atlético que tú maldito religioso, hum!

-Por favor ya duérmanse-dijo Kakuzu.

-Me da igual si se duermen desnudos o no, pero solo cierren la boca-dijo Sasori.

[Cambiando de escena]

-¡Kisame…!

-¡Itachi! ¿Por qué estas aquí?!-pregunto Kisame totalmente sorprendido mirando a Itachi de los pies a la cabeza.

-Solo pensé que… necesitarías ayuda-declaro Itachi seriamente mirando a Kisame sosteniendo a su sobrina.

-No, no te preocupes… Es solo que esta niña se descontrolo…

Itachi dirigió su mirada a la sobrina de Kisame, que se encontraba tirada en el piso; al parecer se había dormido.

-Que vergüenza…-dijo Kisame.

-Kisame, creí que ya habías aprendido a cuidar ebrios…-dijo Itachi riéndose ligeramente recordando las veces en que se había embriagado.

-Pero es diferente, es una chica; no debería actuar así…-dijo Kisame mirando con lastima a su sobrina.

-¿Y por que es así?-pregunto Itachi acercándose poco a poco a Kisame.

-Ah por mi culpa…-confeso Kisame con algo de pena.

-A ver, cuéntame…-dijo Itachi mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa.

Kisame fue a tomar asiento junto a Itachi; se dispusieron a hablar como si nada… Si como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hace 11 años cuando aún vivía aquí…

-¿Si?

-Tuve un hermano…

-¿Un hermano? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-pregunto Itachi intrigado y algo molesto.

-No quería decírtelo, no considere que fuera importante… El murió en una batalla y las cosas siguieron su curso y termine por hacerme cargo de esta niña…

-Lo dices como si fuera una carga-le dijo Itachi sin verlo a la cara.

-Lo era. Yo estaba en un rango muy importante en ese entonces, no tenía tiempo de cuidar a alguien… Entrenaba con Zabuza en ese entonces…

-Zabuza…

-Empecé a cuidar de ella cuando tenia 8 años, solo imagínate que iba a hacer yo con una niña; Intente cuidarla lo mejor que pude, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Paso el tiempo hasta que cometí el "gran" crimen de asesinar al maldito señor feudal del país… Y tuve que huir…

-Vaya… Algo triste.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo tuyo Itachi.

-Siempre teniéndome lastima, ¿Sabes? Seria bueno que alguna vez me dejaras de tratar con tanto respeto-confeso Itachi sin verlo a los ojos.

-Itachi no quise decir…

-Esta bien Kisame, solo fue un comentario. ¿No crees que deberías llevarla a casa?

-Creo que tienes razón, la llevare a casa… Pero antes tengo que ir a sobornar al encargado.

-¿Sobornar?-repitió Itachi.

-Mi cara no se puede olvidar tan fácil así que para mantenerme libre de problemas… Oiga tenga, usted no me ha visto ¿entiende?-le dicto Kisame mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Descuide, le agradezco tanto señor…

-¿Qué, por que?-inquirió Kisame extrañado.

-Levita ha tenido un vacío desde que usted huyo de la aldea, un vacío que ha tratado de llenar con alcohol, le agradezco tanto…-dijo el cantinero.

-Muy gracioso…-soltó Kisame por lo bajo mientras tomaba a su pequeña sobrina en sus brazos.

Y Kisame salio del bar sorprendentemente junto con Itachi.

-Kisame…

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?

-Solo faltan 13 días para tu cumpleaños…

-¿En serio? En verdad ni me acordaba…-dijo Kisame despreocupadamente.

-Deberías preocuparte un poquito más por ti ¿No lo crees?

-Umm, lo hago.

-Pero conmigo no…

-Es por que eres alguien muy importante para mí, no te voy a hablar como si hablara con cualquier persona.

Itachi soltó una débil risa.

-Oye…-musito Levita.

-¿Ya estas despierta?

-Por fin volviste con tu novio ¿Eh Kisame?

-¡Cállate!-le ordeno Kisame.

-Es muy guapo...-balbuceo la chica-. Te sacaste la lotería con él…

-¡Levita si no cierras la boca te juro que no podrás caminar en una semana!

-Kisame, esa no es la forma de hablarle a una chica-le dijo Itachi.

-Es por que no la conoces…

-¡Que bonito es hablar con otro ser humano! ¿No es así tío Kisame?

-Ya esta delirando… Nunca me había llamado "tío"…

[Minutos después…]

-Bueno voy a dejar a esta niña y...

-¿Y…?

-¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo?-le ofreció Kisame con una casi imperceptible timidez-. Aun no tengo ganas de irme a dormir…

-No, gracias, tengo sueño. Me iré a dormir ya-respondió Itachi no muy convincentemente.

-Oh de acuerdo…-soltó Kisame sintiéndose incomodo.

-Buenas noches Kisame.

-Buenas noches, Itachi, que duermas bien…

[Las relaciones pueden ser tan raras…]

Itachi regreso a la casa de Tobi, según esto tenía mucho sueño… Pero en cuanto Itachi se acostó se dedico a mirar el techo.

Y lo mismo hizo Kisame.

Se preguntaban por que no se habían ido a dormir juntos después de haberse hablado de nuevo.

-Ya no lo soporto más…-dijeron Itachi y Kisame, aunque estaban en diferentes lugares, sentían el mismo deseo de ir a volverse a encontrar.

Itachi y Kisame salieron de sus respectivas estancias y…

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que no tiene caso preguntarlo Kisame.

-Así que… Bueno, al menos no tuve que ir a despertarte…-dijo Kisame aun con algo de timidez-. Uhm ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

-Claro… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Justo detrás de esto, te llevare a la playa donde practicaba a diario con mi Samehada…

[Ah que cursi, justo como si fueran novios por primera vez, awww…]

Kisame e Itachi se dirigieron a la playa, un paseo nocturno por la orilla del mar, observando como la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

El suave sonido del oleaje y la atmósfera tranquila inspiraban a hacer cosas que se catalogarían como románticas…

-¿Estas bien Itachi, no tienes frío?-pregunto Kisame.

-Un poco, pero esta bien… Hace mucho que no sentía la brisa marina…

Ambos Akatsuki caminaban muy juntos, Kisame se aguantaba el impulso de tomarle la mano.

-Me sentare un momento…-murmuro Itachi de repente.

Kisame también tomo asiento junto a él.

-Hace mucho que no me sentía tan tranquilo…-suspiro Itachi mientras cerraba

-Igual yo-dijo Kisame mientras miraba disimuladamente al Uchiha-. Itachi ¿Te puedo preguntar algo…?

-Si dime…

-¿En verdad me perdonas por haberme comportado como un idiota?

-Kisame, no serás el primero que hizo eso… Me sobrepase un poco al actuar tan extremo, no debí haberme largado así como así…

-Tenias derecho a desahogarte, de hecho me preguntaba si algún día te enojarías tanto como para hacer algo como esto…-le dijo Kisame bromeando-. Ya tuviste tu berrinche y capricho…

-Actué como un adolescente malcriado-dijo Itachi.

-Itachi, tienes 22 años aun eres joven-le recordó Kisame.

-Kisame, yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón-dijo Itachi de repente-. Me deje llevar mucho…

-Itachi, creo que deberíamos dejar de buscar a un culpable, ambos tuvimos algo de culpa…

El semblante de Itachi se ilumino un poco.

-Así que para que azotarse, podremos pelearnos y gritarnos pero nada de eso tiene sentido si tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos-continuo Kisame.

-Ya deberíamos sabernos ese dilema, vivimos con Deidara y Hidan…-comento Itachi.

-¡Me pregunto como estarán esos tontos!

-Lo más seguro es que estén viendo TV-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, de seguro Deidara y Hidan estarán matándose el uno al otro!-exclamo Kisame divertido.

-Hace 13 días fue el cumpleaños de Konan…

-¿En serio? Vaya lamento mucho no haberla felicitado...

-Me pregunto si se la pasaría bien.

[Nadie supo que era el cumpleaños de Konan, así que nada paso en ese día]

-Oye Itachi… ¿Cuándo volverás a casa?-pregunto Kisame.

-No lo se… Pero me gustaría pasar tu cumpleaños aquí-confeso Itachi.

-¿Qué…? ¿En serio?

-Si. ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara?

-Nada, no necesito nada en especial Itachi.

-Tal vez no necesites, pero tal vez quieras algo…

-No te molestes Itachi, no quiero nada en verdad.

Itachi miro con recelo a Kisame, le molestaba tanto que se portara así con él…

-Sabes Kisame, a veces cuando eres demasiado amable y cortes, puedes llegar a ser bastante molesto…-comento Itachi mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia atrás.

-¿Eso es una indirecta?

-Y tú que crees…

-¿Acaso quieres que me porte como un idiota contigo?

Itachi no respondió. Kisame se confundió en gran parte y mientras pensaba en que decirle a Itachi sintió que Itachi estaba sobre él, posando sus labios sobre los de él.

Itachi besaba con mucha pasión a Kisame, se notaba como "no le hacia falta" Kisame. Itachi rodeaba el cuello de Kisame con sus brazos.

Kisame coloco sus manos en la cintura del joven Uchiha… La pasión entre los 2 crecía más y más…

-Kisame… Te amo tanto…-jadeo Itachi cuando por fin separo su boca de la de Kisame.

-Itachi…-y de nuevo Kisame e Itachi juntaron sus labios en apasionante choque.

[¿Se nota que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse? Creo que si…]

12 días después…

TOC TOC.

-¡Ah eres tú…! Espera en seguida voy por Kisame…

-Si, muchas gracias-dijo Itachi.

-¡Oye no seas ridículo y pasa! ¿O te quedaras ahí plantado en la puerta?

Itachi no respondió a eso y se limito a pasar y a quedarse quieto en el vestíbulo.

La antigua casa de Kisame…

Itachi observo con curiosidad el lugar; la que se suponía que era la sala de estar no tenia ni un sofá, en lugar de eso tenia grandes cojines y una "mesita de centro" hecha de una tabla de surf.

Todo lo que Itachi alcanzaba a ver del "dulce hogar" era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba.

Había una música a todo volumen.

-¡Kisame, te viene a buscar Itachi…!-le grito Levita-. Eh ahorita en breve viene, wey-le dijo la chica a Itachi.

[Wey es una expresión mexicana que se aplica como el "San" en Japón, pero es en tono grosero… Uhm es lo mejor que lo pude explicar]

-¡Hey niño bonito! ¿Quieres una cerveza?-le ofreció la chica.

-No, no gracias-contesto Itachi.

-Ok… ¡O esa canción esta bien buena!

"La policía te esta extorsionando (dinero), pero ellos viven de lo que tu estas pagando y si te tratan como un delincuente… ¡No es tu culpa!..."

-¡Levita, quita esa música!-ordeno Kisame.

-¡Kisame, no mam3s…!-respondio Levita- ¡¿Quieres que ponga música de ese travesti de Tokio Hotel o que me ponga a ver esa mierd4 de película de "Crepúsculo?!

-Si, me gustaría que actuaras como una adolescente normal…

-¡Kisame, tienes que admitir que me he portado durante la estancia de tu "amigo" Itachi!

-Te pasaste el sábado entero bebiendo…-le dijo Kisame entre dientes.

-¡Bueno si, pero debes saber que he hecho buenas obras últimamente!-le reclamo Levita.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Kisame.

-¡Mira, anteayer done sangre!

-¿Donaste sangre?

-Si, la de otra persona pero done sangre al hospital, eso es bueno-dijo la chica.

-Levita…

-¡Oye Itachi si te preguntan si me conoces, di que tu nunca me has visto!-le dijo Levita al Uchiha.

-¿¡Ahora que hiciste?!

-Nada, pero el caso es que ayer cuando paseaba por la plaza principal me interrogaron por que a una señora se le había perdido su bolso y casualmente yo traía un bolso que según era muy similar al bolso que se había perdido…

-Levita, tú nunca usas bolso…

-¡Bien, necesitaba algo de dinero!

-Como digas… Me voy, no destroces más la casa, por favor…

-No prometo nada…

-Vamonos Itachi…-y Kisame apresuro a su compañero a salir de la casa.

-¡Oh yeah, odio a este país…!-se alcanzo a oír el grito de la chica.

-Esa niña, cree que le aguantare todas sus estupideces…

-Kisame, creo que no tienes derecho a mandarla demasiado, después de todo la abandonaste y te tiene mucho rencor. Me recuerda mucho a Deidara y a Hidan...-comento Itachi.

-¡Oye viejo tráeme cigarros!-le grito Levita saliendo de la casa corriendo para alcanzar a decirle a Kisame.

-Si como no, claro… Te traeré de cenar.

-¡Y que no sea una simple ensalada eh! ¡La otra vez me trajiste ensalada! ¿¡Acaso crees que me llenare con eso!?

-Las chicas comen ensalada y quedan satisfechas…-le dijo Kisame.

-¡Pues yo no!

-¡Itachi ya vamonos, corre, deprisa!-exclamo Kisame.

Itachi solo no podía evitar reírse del teatro que hacían Kisame y su sobrina.

-Parece que te gusta pelear con ella…

-Al menos ya me libre de ella, vamos a comer.

-De acuerdo…

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡Tengo hambre, por Jashin sama! ¿¡Aun no terminas de hacer esa cosa?!

-¡Aun falta que hierva el agua, idiota, hum!

Los Akatsuki seguían su arduo camino, en búsqueda de sus compañeros Itachi y Kisame. Deidara iba a "preparar" ramen instantánea para comer.

-Por mientras que terminas de hacer eso Dei-chan, voy a leer estos comics… ¡Oh estoy seguro de que Rukia se quedara con Ichigo!

-¡Hidan solo los idiotas leen los comics hechos por fans, hum!

-¿¡Que dijiste Dei chan!?

-¡Ya cállense los dos! ¡Parecen p3ndej0s discutiendo sobre comics y parejas inexistentes!-declaro Sasori desesperado.

-Bueno ya me callo, hum.

* * *

**¡Aquí termina! Espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo esta cosa… ¡Y si, de nuevo lo digo, me puse en mi fic! (Ah espero no generar lastima o risa… ¡Y no tengo la piel azul pálido! XD)**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo, por que estará algo bueno, muy bueno…**

**Por que este capitulo estuvo raro, muy raro… XD.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews para saber su opinión o reclamar!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	11. Ser uno en cuerpo y alma

**Capitulo 11**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estamos en una entrega más de otro capítulo de este fic. **

**Ah ando un poco triste por que ****en el put0 manga, al put0 de Kishimoto o "Kishiput0" se le ha antojado la idea de "exterminar" a Kisame, joder si ya mato a casi todo Akatsuki… Y si llega a matarlo ahora si me cag4re en él… Oh perdonen. **

**Cosas bonitas que me ocurrieron últimamente: Fue a una convención y vino la voz de "Vegeta" y pues también doblo a Kisame en Naruto, pues yo le pedí que me dijera un corto dialogo YAOI… Ah unos 5 segundos placenteros :P**

**Ah y ando enojada con un foro-página o lo que ching4dos creo que se llamaba "****Sadifrikicosa" o algo así… Pero el punto es que halle una opinión negativa sobre el "KisaIta", bueno yo digo que cualquiera es libre de decir que no le gusta una cosa, pero no me agrado el hecho de que insultaran a Kisame san describiendo a la mencionada relación como una clase de monstruosidad, bueno admito que Kisame no es la gran belleza de Naruto pero que car4jo… **

**No p****ues es que las típicas otakus fans del yaoi, en su mayoría, no digo todas, solo quieren ver a niño bonito o quieren ver a Itachi cogiend0 solo con Deidara o con su hermano Sasuke, lo cual yo considero peor a que acostarse con Kisame, ¿No creen? (Perdón si alguien le gusta el ItaSasu) y es que la verdad el mundo del "Fandom"no necesita otro fic de Itachi con Deidara o con Sasuke, es por eso que yo hago mi fic KisaIta además que En Mi Opinión es una de las parejas más bellas de Akatsuki por el hecho de que en la historia original fueron la única pareja de Akatsuki que en verdad se entendían. **

**La diversidad debe iniciarse desde uno mismo y no etiquetarse tanto… Por eso hay tanta gente que detesta las cosas diferentes como el Yaoi.  
**

**Sin más estupideces que decir y esperando que no me detesten más de lo que ya me odian en el mundo real aquí tienen. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene "Light Lemon" o "Lime", el punto es que contiene una escena de contenido erótico. **

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Car4jo Hidan aun no despierta, hum!-gritaba Deidara-¡Kakuzu será mejor que Hidan se levante o te juro que lo mandare de vuelta a casa de un putaz0, hum!

-¡Tranquilízate Deidara!-le contesto Kakuzu mientras se disponía a despertar a Hidan-. Hidan… Hidan… ¡HIDAN LEVANTATE!

-¡Kakuzu! ¿¡Por Jashin sama que ocurre!?-balbuceo Hidan con los ojos muy abiertos volteando a todos lados.

-Es hora de irnos, así que apresúrate…

-Ya voy Kakuzu, ¡OMJ!

-¡Apúrate estupido, hum!-le grito Deidara a Hidan-. ¡Eres un idiota…! ¿¡Por que car4j0 te duermes desnudo, hum!?

-¡Si siguen haciéndome esperar y si siguen gritando los matare!-amenazo Sasori.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Oh no empezó a llover… Que raro que llueva de noche-dijo Kisame cuando Itachi y él apunto de salir de un puesto de sushi-. Espera, vas a arruinar tu salud, te daré mi chaqueta…

-No te preocupes Kisame, no me pasara nada-le respondió Itachi mientras empujaba la puerta.

Y salieron de dicho lugar. Ambos Akatsuki caminaban a paso tranquilo mientras la lluvia mojaba sus cabellos.

-Mañana…

-¿Mañana que, Itachi?

-Nada, olvídalo Kisame. Oye ¿Si le trajiste algo para cenar a tu sobrina?

-Desafortunadamente si…-respondió Kisame.

-Ok. Kisame…

-¿Si?

-Me adelantare tengo algunos asuntos que hacer-dijo Itachi sin mirarlo directamente a la cara.

-Oh de acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana-dijo Kisame pensado en que rayos Itachi estaría ocupado.

-Si, hasta mañana, que duermas bien-e Itachi se despidió besando a Kisame en la mejilla izquierda.

[AWWW… Cursi… X3]

-¡Por fin que llegaste, mira a que horas llegas, son las 11:30 PM!

-¡Cállate, tu llegas a las 4:00 de la madrugada!-reclamó Kisame.

-Bien, bien, ¿Me trajiste los cigarros que te pedí?-le pregunto Levita.

-Por supuesto que no, eres muy joven para fumar, además están muy caros… Mira te traje de comer, sushi.

-¿¡Que…!?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No me voy a comer esa cosa!-espeto la chica.

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Por que no!?

-¡Es pescado! ¡El sushi tiene pez! ¡No comeré nada que salga del mar!-declaro Levita apuntando al sushi.

-¡No me salgas con estupideces! ¿¡Desde cuando tú no comes pescado!?

-¡Eso no importa, no me lo comeré!

-¡No seas ridícula y comételo! ¡Es lo único que hay de comer!

-¡NO! ¡Es inhumano comerse a una criatura del mar!

-Levita, tú golpeas e insultas a gente inocente, no me digas que es inhumano comerse a un pez…

-Los peces no se pueden defender.

-TÚ comes carne.

-Pero es diferente…

-Solo das esa estupida excusa para no comerte lo que te compre ¿cierto?-le dijo Kisame.

-Pues sea como sea te jodiste por que no me tragare esa cosa…

[2 Horas después…]

-Me pregunto que será lo que esta tramando Itachi…-se pregunto Kisame mientras terminaba de darse un baño.

[Umm si, Kisame se dio un baño a una hora muy inusual…]

Kisame salio de su cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Oye viejo…

-¿Levita, que pasa? ¿No ibas a salir esta noche?

-Eh, no. Verás… Yo quería decirte que…

-¿Te sientes bien? Oh no, ya te embriagaste…

-¡No estoy ebria viejo estupido!

Kisame miro extrañado a su sobrina.

-Bien, lo que quería decirte es… Respecto a lo del sushi…

-Ya se que no te lo comiste-le interrumpió Kisame.

-Si, pero no lo hice solo para joderte…

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Si, la razón por la que no puedo comer algo que salga del mar es… por que… desde que te fuiste… Me recuerda a…a…-balbuceo la chica con la vista clavada en el piso.

-¿Qué? Oh… ya, ya entendí. No puedo creerlo… ¿Esto es en serio?-pregunto Kisame aun sorprendido de la actitud tan rara de la chica-¿¡Acaso estas tratando de decirme que soy un pez mutante que vive fuera del agua, eh niña!?-le inquirió Kisame en tono de broma tratando de animarla.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿¡No entendiste lo que quise decirte o que!?

-Claro que lo entendí. No me esperaba un detalle lindo de tu parte… Después de todo tienes un lado sensible-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-¡Te juro que si le cuentas a alguien que me porte así contigo me la pagarás muy caro!

-Si como digas, mejor ya vete a dormir-le dijo Kisame.

-Si ya quisieras… Voy a ver "Futurama"-le respondió la chica.

-Levita, por eso estas así, deja de ver tanta TV.

-Ver a "Bender" no es como ver TV común y corriente, es algo serio como ver a "Homero Simpson" o a "Goku" o a "Eric Cartman"…

-Si como digas Levita, buenas noches.

[Ya al siguiente día, en la mañana…]

-Te agradezco mucho que me ayudes.

-Descuida niño bonito, tengo suerte de que tú le hayas organizado algo y más aun que me lo hayas recordado…-respondió Levita dando un trago a su cerveza matutina.

-Bien, ¿En donde esta Kisame?-pregunto Itachi.

-Aun esta durmiendo…

-De acuerdo, espero que le guste esto que le prepare…

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡Oigan y si vamos a visitar la tienda de Orochimaru!-exclamo Hidan.

-Estas estupido, hum.

-¡Yo no conozco su tienda y tú si maldito rubio!-le reclamo Hidan-¡Opino que hagamos una pequeña parada en la tienda de Orochimaru!

-Ya me da igual-dijo Sasori.

-Hidan, por favor, luego te llevare a verla pero por ahora tenemos que ir por…

-¡Solo una pequeña parada!-rogó Hidan.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, vamos tan solo no quiero quedarme aquí como idiota!-grito Sasori.

-Oh Sasori no danna, ¿Me comprara algo especial, hum?

-¿No se supone que no querías ir?-le reclamo Sasori a su aprendiz.

-Bueno si, pero ahora que iremos quisiera comprarme algo, hum…

-Ah Deidara…

-Miren hay un "starbucks", vamos a tomar un café, hum-sugirió Deidara aprovechando que Hidan había sugerido algo.

-Prefiero tomar agua de un lago antes de que ir a ese put0 lugar…-soltó Hidan.

-¡No sabes apreciar lo bueno imbecil, hum!

-Solo la gente que quiere pretender ser "trendy" o "intelectual" o alguna estupidez por el estilo van a ese lugar…

-¡Hidan…!

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-Oye niño bonito ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si dime-respondió Itachi volteando a ver a Levita.

-¿Cómo o por que terminaste con Kisame?-pregunto la chica con algo de incomodidad-. Bueno quiero decir que… ¿Cómo alguien como tú se pudo juntar con un sujeto como Kisame...?

-Eso mismo se lo pregunta todo el mundo hasta Kisame mismo, pero creo que no tiene respuesta… No entiendo cual es el problema-contesto el Uchiha seriamente mientras preparaba café.

La chica no entendió del todo.

-En verdad no puedo imaginármelos como pareja…-dijo la chica.

-Bien vamos, por favor ayúdame con esto…-le dijo Itachi.

[Unos cuantos minutos después…]

-¿Esta es la habitación?

-Si.

-Bien, ¿No te molesta que entre yo primero, verdad?

-No descuida, entra tu primero. Estoy seguro, digo segura de que le gustaría que fueras tu el que lo despertara.

Itachi le sonrió a la chica y entro a la habitación donde Kisame se encontraba durmiendo.

Itachi avanzo lentamente hacia la cama… Tomo asiento en la orilla de esta y puso su mano derecha sobre un hombro de Kisame quien dormía de lado.

-Kisame…-e Itachi sacudió ligeramente a Kisame quien despertó más rápido de lo que Itachi esperaba.

-¿Qué…? ¿Itachi que haces aquí?

-Feliz cumpleaños Kisame…

-¿Qué…?

-No me digas que no recordabas que ahora era tu cumpleaños-dijo el Uchiha.

-Bueno, no es algo que me gustaría recordar-confeso Kisame levantándose de la cama.

-¡Hey, ya eres un año más viejo, eh Kisame!-grito Levita entrando de repente a la habitación-¡Ah, viejo, que asco estas en calzoncillos…!

-¡Levita, sal de aquí ahora mismo!-le ordeno Kisame.

-¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer viejo estupido!

Itachi soltó una ligera risa.

-Perdón por el escándalo-se disculpo Kisame.

-Descuida. Date prisa por favor Kisame-le pidió Itachi.

-¿Eh, acaso tienes algo planeado?

-Te prepare el desayuno-le dijo Itachi-, se va enfriar…

[Ayyy… que ternura XD]

-¡Que suerte tienes Kisame!-exclamo Levita al verlos venir a la cocina-. ¡Tienes a alguien que parece super modelo a todas horas y que aparte cocina de maravilla! ¡Maldito seas viejo…! En verdad eres tan afortunado como Homero con Marge…

-Si gustas también puedes comer-le dijo Itachi señalando el desayuno tan especial y grande que había preparado.

-¿¡En serio?!

-Claro.

-Oh genial…-respondió la chica.

-Al menos espera a que tomemos asiento para empezar a comer-le dijo Kisame.

-Tranquilízate Kisame, no es para tanto…-le dijo Itachi.

-Solo por que tú me lo pides no le gritaré. Oh ¿También hiciste un pastel?-pregunto Kisame mirando asombrado el "cake" que le había horneado Itachi.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Itachi, muchas gracias…

-¡Oh Kisame va a llorar!-exclamo Levita-. Nunca en su vida le han hecho algo semejante…

-¡Cierra la boca!-le grito Kisame rompiendo la promesa con Itachi respecto a no gritar.

-Tienes que admitirlo viejo, nunca en tu vida te han hecho algo decente como esto…-le dijo Levita.

-Será mejor que dejen de pelear y que empieces a comer Kisame-dijo Itachi apaciguando el ambiente.

[Mientras tanto]

-¡Oh así que esta es la tienda de Orochimaru! ¡Oh por Jashin sama! ¡Ya quiero ver que tantas cosas tiene…!

-¡Espera Hidan, no corras!-bramo Kakuzu.

Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu y obviamente Hidan habían llegado a la famosa "Sex shop" de Orochimaru.

Entraron.

-Buenos días-saludo una voz-¡Oh de nuevo son ustedes!-Kabuto se ajusto las gafas visualizando con sigilo a todos los Akatsuki.

-¡Kabuto!

-Ahora vinieron más…-observo Kabuto.

-Solo vinimos a hacer una pequeña visita-dijo Kakuzu.

-Y una visita rápida-agrego Sasori-. Mucho de no vernos… pequeño Kabuto.

Hidan y Deidara ya estaban curioseando entre la mercancía.

-¡Oh mira esto Dei chan!-exclamo Hidan tomando un lubricante-¡Apuesto a que si usarás esto ya no gritarías tanto cuando Sasori te este cogiend*!

-¡Cállate idiota!-grito Deidara-¡Ah si pues tu deberías comprar este gel, apuesto que a ti ya no se te para, por eso Kakuzu siempre luce insatisfecho, hum!

[Bien pasando a otras cosas…]

-¡Esto esta delicioso! Nunca imagine que cocinarás tan bien…

-Muchas gracias-respondió Itachi a la felicitación de Levita.

-Itachi, ¿Quieres más café?-le ofreció Kisame.

-Kisame, no te molestes, no debes de hacer nada hoy…-le murmuro Itachi mientras el le servía más café a Kisame.

-Mira, hasta te sirve el café, en verdad te sacaste la lotería…-comento Levita mientras tomaba otro hot cake.

Itachi se limito a ignorar los comentarios de ese tipo mientras Kisame se aguantaba, con mucho esfuerzo, las ganas de contestar y castigar a su sobrina.

-Oigan… ¿Van a salir o algo así después de desayunar?-pregunto Levita mientras miraba maliciosamente a Itachi y a Kisame.

-¡Levita, no es de tu incumbencia!

-Pues a decir verdad si vamos a salir-declaro Itachi con una expresión apacible.

Kisame abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, Levita también se asombro un poco.

-Debí imaginarlo-soltó Levita-¿Y a donde van a salir?

-¡Levita!

-Eso no puedo decírtelo-respondió Itachi amablemente.

-¡Vaya! imagino que pasarán una romántica tarde... ¡Eh cuidado Kisame te va a dar un infarto del coraje que traes!

-Vamos tranquilízate…-murmuro Itachi dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Kisame.

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡Kakuzu, cómprame esto por favor!

-¿Para que rayos quieres eso?

-¡Es el nuevo doujinshi yaoi de "Junjou romántica"!-exclamo Hidan mostrándole un libro.

-¿"Junjou Romántica"?-repitió Kakuzu mirando la portada de dicho libro-¿Qué es esto?

-Luego te explico pero por favor ¡Cómpramelo, por Jashin es super difícil de conseguir!

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Bueno mientras Hidan trata de convencer a Kakuzu… Oye Kabuto ¿En donde esta Orochimaru, hum?-pregunto Deidara.

-Orochimaru sama esta algo ocupado arreglando unos asuntos-respondió Kabuto con un tono cortante.

-No nos digas eso, necesitamos preguntarle algo muy urgente, hum-dijo Deidara cruzando los brazos.

-En serio Orochimaru no puede atender a nadie-reitero el chico de anteojos.

-Mira Kabuto es inútil poner excusas, así que voy a pasar, tenemos prisa-declaro Sasori pasando detrás del mostrador dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-¡Sasori sama!-exclamo Kabuto corriendo detrás de él.

-A ver a ver… ¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Orochimaru saliendo de donde sea que haya salido, adelantándosele a Sasori-¿Tú, que haces aquí?

-Orochimaru ¿Has visto a Itachi o a Kisame?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza al instante en forma negativa.

-No, no he mirado a ni uno de ellos ¿Por qué preguntas?-cuestiono Orochimaru.

-Ambos salieron de casa y estamos en búsqueda de ellos, no es que me importe mucho es solo que no quiero seguir en este tonto viaje por más tiempo…

-¡No diga eso Sasori no danna! ¡Se muy bien que los extraña, hum!-exclamo Deidara al abordar la escena.

-¡Cállate Deidara!

-Pues sea como sea, temo que no puedo ayudarlos, no he visto a Kisame mucho menos a Itachi-declaro el sannin, mintiendo con un evidente esfuerzo por tapar la verdad.

Sasori miro con desconfianza a Orochimaru por unos segundos mientras que el sannin esbozo una sonrisa para disfrazar su nerviosismo.

-Bien… Vamonos Deidara…

-¡Oye Orochimaru! ¿Qué clase de música tienes, hum?

-¿Qué no te gusta "Shakira" mi querido Dei?

-No.

-Pues a mi me encanta…

-Y entiendo muy bien por que, hum-dijo Deidara por lo bajo.

-¡Deidara ya vamonos!-ordeno Sasori.

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-Bien estoy listo Itachi, ya podemos irnos…

-¡Por fin pareces gente Kisame!-exclamo Levita-¡Es la primera vez que te veo vestido decentemente!

Kisame torció la boca mirando molesto a su sobrina.

-Levita, ya me voy, trata de no quemar la casa… La otra vez dejaste un cigarro encendido sobre tu cama y casi se incendia toda tu habitación…-dijo Kisame con expresión seria.

-¡Maldita sea Kisame! ¿¡Por que no lo publicas en el periódico de una vez!?

-Lo digo para ver si te da vergüenza-le explico Kisame-, tengo la esperanza de que algún día cambies…

-Si claro, algún día cambiare mi actitud y un día tú ya no tendrás esos dientes y ya no serás feo y serás delgado, si es tan probable…

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Bien, bien, cálmense, por favor no hagas enfadar a Kisame, hoy no por favor-le pidió Itachi.

-Bien, niño bonito…

-Ya vamonos de una buena vez Itachi…

-Si.

-¡Hasta luego, que se la pasen bien y no vuelvan temprano…!-se despidió la chica al ver a Kisame e Itachi marcharse.

-De seguro estaba ansiosa de que nos fuéramos… No dudo que vaya a hacer una fiesta en la casa-dijo Kisame ya estando a unos metros de su casa.

-Ya olvídate de eso Kisame, estará bien, no quiero que te enfades…-dijo Itachi.

-Lo se… Por cierto Itachi ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Kisame.

-Bueno tengo una sorpresa preparada pero hasta que sea ya tarde… No pensé en algo para estas horas…-confeso Itachi con un poco de vergüenza.

-Tengo una idea de varios lugares a los que podríamos ir…

[Pasando con los tontos…]

-¡Mira Dei chan! ¡Mira lo que me compraron!-exclamo Hidan mostrando sus cosas.

-¡Ah si, mira lo mío, hum!-contesto Deidara presumiendo lo suyo.

-Parece que te gastaste todo tu sueldo en comprarle todo eso, eh Kakuzu-dijo Sasori.

-Me maldigo a mi mismo por gastar el dinero en tonterías…-soltó Kakuzu.

-Si… Solo con que Hidan te amenace con que no dormirá contigo un mes y ya le compras media tienda-murmuro Sasori.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Sasori-respondió Kakuzu secamente.

-Maldición ¿En donde estarán esos dos?-gruño Sasori.

-Seguramente Itachi y Kisame estén descansando en alguna aldea-supuso Kakuzu con voz cansada-. Como quisiera poder descansar unos días como ellos…

-Si igual yo…-concordó Sasori mirando de reojo a Deidara y a Hidan con expresión aburrida.

[Varias horas después…]

Kisame e Itachi habían pasado un día paseando en toda la aldea de la niebla. Ya era de tarde…

-Vaya día Itachi, no pensé que jugarás "pool" tan bien…

-Solo fue suerte de principiante.

Kisame sonrió feliz ante la sonrisa de Itachi.

-Oye Itachi ¿Te parece si vamos a pasear un rato en bote?

-Me encantaría-dijo Itachi mirando a Kisame con una expresión de lo más dulce.

[Awww… X3]

Un rato más tarde, Itachi y Kisame navegaban tranquilamente en un bote, disfrutando del tranquilo atardecer…

-Que bello atardecer-suspiro Itachi mientras se apartaba un poco el cabello de la cara-. En Konoha nunca había atardeceres tan hermosos como este…

Kisame miraba a Itachi con una extraña mezcla de ternura, gratitud y amor.

-Kisame, ¿Qué opinas?

-Ah, si está bien…-balbuceo Kisame sin ni siquiera saber de que estaba hablando Itachi.

-No sabes de que estoy hablando ¿cierto?

-Siendo sincero… No, no tengo idea de lo que estas diciendo-confeso Kisame sintiéndose tonto.

Itachi miro a Kisame con indulgencia.

-El sol ya esta empezando a esconderse, será mejor que regresemos…-sugirió Itachi.

-Si.

Y se dispusieron a regresar a tierra firme.

Para cuando ya habían llegado a casa de Kisame ya había oscurecido totalmente.

-Parece que ha salido… No oigo nada de movimiento o música-dijo Kisame refiriéndose a su sobrina-. Seguro que fue a embriagarse…

-Kisame ¿No quieres un poco de vino?-pregunto Itachi de pronto.

-Pero Itachi, te hará daño beber…

-Descuida, te tengo una sorpresa, he aprendido a beber.

-¿¡Que…!? ¿Pero como o cuando…?

-Agradécele a tu sobrina, he estado bebiendo algunas ocasiones con ella, me cuenta de cómo el mundo "le escupe" a la cara…

-¿¡Qué…!?

-Tranquilo Kisame, est bien, tarde o temprano tendría que aprender a beber ¿No? Era una vergüenza que yo no tolerara el alcohol cuando tu sobrina tiene 19 años…

Kisame miro con desconfianza a Itachi mientras este sacaba un par de copas de una alacena.

-Espera… ¿Ya tenías planeado esto?

Itachi asintió con una sonrisita y entonces Kisame sugirió:

-¿Te parecería si vamos a ver alguna película o algo de TV?-dijo Kisame.

-Si, hace mucho que no me siento a ver TV.

Entonces Itachi y Kisame se dirigieron a la habitación a ver TV.

-Perdón, pero las únicas televisiones que hay aquí están aquí y en el cuarto de Levita-dijo Kisame al llegar a su alcoba.

-No importa-respondió Itachi mientras se sentaba en la gran cama de Kisame.

-Mira están pasando "The End of Evangelion", nunca logre entenderle a esa serie…-anunció Kisame al encender la TV.

-Recuerdo cuando la vimos todos en Akatsuki y solo Pein, Konan y yo comprendimos de que se trato-dijo Itachi mientras servía el vino.

-Pues aunque la vea como 20 veces no comprenderé el fin de eso… ¡Oh esa es mi parte favorita! esa chica si que es una asesina…

-Toma Kisame-Itachi le tendió su copa a Kisame.

[Más tarde…]

-En verdad me sorprende como aprendiste a beber Itachi…-dijo Kisame después de haber tomado un baño junto con Itachi.

[No encontraban que hacer, la verdad]

-Kisame, esa foto…

-Oh esa foto dices, es de cuando aún estaba trabajando aquí, mira aquí esta Zabuza y el pequeño Suigetsu…-señalo Kisame agarrando el retrato y mostrándoselo a Itachi.

-Realmente luces serio en esa fotografía…-observo Itachi con mucho interés-¿Acaso estabas de mal humor cuando tomaron la foto?

-No era por que estuviera malhumorado, era por que simplemente siempre me sentía insatisfecho en ese tiempo…-confeso Kisame con un tono despreocupado.

-Se de lo que hablas-musito Itachi identificándose enormemente con Kisame.

Ya eran 10:30 PM.

-Parece que mi "dulce" sobrina no vendrá a dormir esta noche…-noto Kisame mientras se recostaba en la cama-. Espero no tener que ir a buscarla a prisión.

-Estará bien, no creo que no se sepa defender…

-En eso tienes razón.

-Kisame…

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? Oh no me digas que ya te vas…

-No es eso-respondió el Uchiha con una rara expresión.

Kisame se desconcertó.

-Kisame…-susurro Itachi mientras se dirigía hacia Kisame hasta quedar casi encima de él.

Itachi miro intensamente a los ojos de Kisame. Sus corazones latían fuertemente…

-Bésame…-susurro Itachi Uchiha.

Y en menos de un segundo los labios de Itachi se juntaron con los de Kisame. Besos dulces, largos, fugaces, apasionados…

Unos segundos de pausa mientras Itachi se despojaba de su camisa, al igual que Kisame.

Las caricias sobre su piel desnuda… Itachi acariciando el buen torneado cuerpo de Kisame, sus fuertes hombros y brazos, su fornido pecho; las manos de Kisame recorriendo la suave y blanca piel de Itachi, la delicada espalda de Itachi Uchiha…

Otra pausa, tomar aire era algo tan molesto en esos momentos.

Itachi de repente tomo una mano de Kisame, su mano derecha para ser exactos, la tomo con un aire sensual y la dirigió a su boca lentamente y suavemente beso el dedo índice y progresivamente lo introdujo en su boca.

Kisame se imagino algo que le hizo ruborizarse al instante.

Kisame beso a Itachi de nuevo, un beso profundo, un verdadero beso de amor, como los hay muy pocos en el mundo…

El Uchiha miro profundamente a su compañero…

Y Kisame supo lo que significaba esa mirada…

El momento había llegado… El momento tan esperado.

Y empezó...

Kisame despacio comenzó en la boca de Itachi, dándole una clase de besos que nunca le había dado, un beso de aire erótico, con el único de estimular su deseo físico. Despacio Kisame fue bajando hasta al abdomen de Itachi y se topo con el bordo del pantalón y entonces…

Kisame se apoyo sobre sus codos y acerco su rostro a la altura del de Itachi.

En esos momentos ambos sentían una extraña sensación dentro de ellos, como un fuego maravilloso que ardía suavemente ¿Serían nervios o excitación? Segundos se consumían…

-Todo estará bien Kisame-musito Itachi mirándolo con dulzura, confortando con sus palabras la ansiedad de Kisame.

-Aun así… Si algo esta mal, dímelo, por favor…

El Uchiha solo se limito a sonreír y con eso Kisame tuvo suficiente para continuar.

Kisame retiro con delicadeza las prendas inferiores que le restaban a Itachi y al contemplar su desnudez una súbita belleza lo encendió como un fuego deslumbrante. Había visto varias veces a Itachi así, pero sintió como si esta fuera la primera vez.

Y el tiempo pasó… Hasta que… Un sonoro gemido rompió con el aura de pasividad de la habitación.

Kisame ya estaba entrando en el cuerpo de Itachi.

-¿Estas bien…?-pregunto Kisame con un hilo de voz.

-Abrázame fuerte… Háblame, quiero oír tu voz…

-Aquí estoy Itachi…

-No… No pares por favor, necesito sentirte cerca… Quiero sentirte dentro de mí…

-Itachi…

"Este sentimiento… Esto que siento… Nunca había sentido algo así, es un sentimiento maravilloso…" decía Itachi en su mente mientras su cuerpo se hacía uno con Kisame "Mi corazón late con fuerza… Mi respiración se me dificulta… Todo mi cuerpo, se siente como… Siento que voy a morir en cualquier momento…"

Itachi soltaba gemidos suaves mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, concentrándose en sentir las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento.

Itachi encajaba sus dedos en la cama… En la habitación resonaban los gemidos y suspiros de ambos…

Pronto Kisame se recostó plenamente sobre la cama de modo que Itachi estuviera arriba de él.

Kisame no podía creer lo que sentía… Era como si su cuerpo solo hubiese sido creado para ser uno mismo con el de Itachi. Kisame apresuro un poco su ritmo suave hasta el momento.

Kisame se esforzó en abrir un poco los ojos, quería poder confirmar si sus cuerpos estaban ahí o si era algún tipo de sueño…

Y ahí estaba Itachi, encima de él, su delicado cuerpo estaba unido con el suyo.

Kisame visualizo el rostro de Itachi, el enorme placer que recorría al Uchiha se plasmaba en su cara: Sus mejillas encendidas en un rubor, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su boca entreabierta dejando escapar gemidos suaves.

El hecho de ver la cara de Itachi experimentando tal suceso por primera vez le hizo sentir aún más placer que haber empezado el acto corporal.

-Kisa…Kisame…-murmuraba Itachi una y otra vez mientras ligeramente se movía de arriba abajo.

Kisame se incorporo de modo que estuviera frente a frente con Itachi. Itachi se aferro a Kisame: Rodeo el cuello de Kisame con sus brazos y enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

De nuevo otro beso… El placer era inimaginable pero más que eso, el amor de ambos se consumía en un acto tan íntimo como especial, tan sensible y tan impactante.

Sus cuerpos rozándose el uno contra el otro, sus labios recibiendo enormes cantidades de besos y sus almas perdidas en un torrente de éxtasis… Ambos cautivados en su centro erótico.

Una mano de Kisame se poso sobre la zona intima de Itachi, su centro erótico estaba rígido como una helada invisible.

-Kisa…Kisame…-seguía murmurando Itachi con el rostro gacho mientras apretaba más sus piernas alrededor de Kisame.

Y continúo… Y continúo… Muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado… Segundos, minutos tal vez horas…

Hasta que sintieron que su existencia se desvaneció de una forma tan indescriptible y fugaz que ni siquiera pareció que sucedió; sintieron que su cuerpo llegaba a la línea entre la vida y la muerte mientras que sus almas se transportaban a un lugar parecido al paraíso…

Itachi Uchiha yacía encima de Kisame Hoshigaki, ambos respirando con dificultad. Sus cuerpos estaban exhaustos y sin embargo sentían una enorme paz interior…

Ninguno de los dos creía en lo que hacia unos minutos había terminado.

Solo las evidencias físicas que se encontraban en sus cuerpos podían servir para confirmarlo: Sus rostros ligeramente empapados de sudor, sus cuerpos desnudos, el cansancio físico y los rastros de un líquido blanquecino en sus zonas más privadas.

Kisame acariciaba el cabello de Itachi mientras este lo abrazaba calidamente.

-Tu corazón aún late con fuerza…-dijo Itachi con un hilo de voz cuando volvió a la tierra; sonreía.

-El tuyo también…-le respondió Kisame mirándolo. Su sonrisa le parecía la más hermosa, inocente, cariñosa y al mismo tiempo la más seductora del mundo.

-Te amo Kisame…-fueron las últimas palabras de Itachi y el Uchiha cayo en un profundo sueño mientras que Kisame no podía dejar de sentir una enorme ola de felicidad.

Kisame contemplo el hermoso rostro de Itachi, que ahora dormía apaciblemente exhalando un aire cálido sobre su pecho.

La luna era tan hermosa esa noche…

[Al día siguiente…]

Kisame despertó sintiéndose en extremo confuso. Se incorporo y observo a su alrededor. Ya los rayos del sol matutino traspasaban la ventana.

La cama estaba hecha un desastre, algunas sabanas blancas estaban rozando el suelo. Su ropa estaba tirada en el piso. Solo algo no estaba…

-Itachi… ¿Itachi…?-y de inmediato salio de la cama y tomo una de las sabanas y se cubrió de la cintura para abajo.

-Buenos días-saludó Itachi que venía de darse un baño

El ver a Itachi después de la noche anterior le pareció algo incomodo y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan aliviado…

Itachi miro a Kisame circunspecto pero rápidamente su expresión se torno cálida.

-Kisame… Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida-dijo Itachi con voz suave.

Un pausa de unos 4 segundos. Kisame no sabía ni que decir, sentía un enorme calor en el rostro.

-Ahora entiendo por que Deidara y Hidan lo hacen casi todas las noches-argumento Itachi en broma tratando de relajar a Kisame, de inmediato había notado que Kisame estaba algo tenso.

Kisame rió. Itachi entro en la habitación y busco su ropa.

-Sí tienes razón. Pero… ¿Sabes? Deberían tomarlo con más seriedad, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera…-declaro Kisame seriamente con la vista clavada en el techo.

Itachi se quedo algo conmocionado por aquellas palabras, dejo de buscar su ropa y se dirigió a Kisame.

-Te amo tanto…-susurro Itachi mientras le dedicaba una hermosa mirada mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el rostro de Kisame.

Kisame solo podía quedarse callado mientras miraba a ese ser humano tan bello por afuera como adentro mientras le apartaba el negro cabello de la cara.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

***Ludmila-Chan: Si, "Kyoya Takahiro" fue un hibrido de dichos animes que mencionaste y tienes razón "Entrevista con el vampiro" manda ^^.**

***Laila-chan OwO: Hehehe, gracias por decir que te gustan las peleas entre "Levita" y Kisame, "Levita" solo tiene un rasgo de mí el hecho de ser contestona, el resto es solo invención XD. Y la descripción de "wey" si cierto no es como el "san" XD**

***Roze Desaki: Gracias por escribirme que soy una de tus mejores autoras, thank you very much, es un honor para mí, cuando leí tu review dije: ¡Oh mierda… ya me le adelante a su idea sobre el cumpleaños de Kisame!, ya había pensando lo mismo hahaha ^^. De nuevo gracias por tu comentario en serio me subiste el animo.**

**P.D.: Si pueden pasen a mi perfil y lean mi "Rap" llamado "Anime Paradise".  
**

**Igual a todas y todos gracias por sus reviews y por leer esta cosa… ¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	12. No es un adios,sino un ahi nos vemos

**Ultimo Capitulo**

**Bien aquí la ultima entrega de capítulo de este que fue un fic Kisame X Itachi, que espero que les haya gustado o entretenido.**

**En lo personal este fue mi fic favorito de todas las cosas que he escrito, puesto a que es mi pareja favorita y aún más por que casi no hay fanfics de esta pareja, bueno ya saben... ^^**

**Quisiera pedir disculpas (como siempre) si en el trayecto de este fic, dije referencias culturales o cualquier cosa que les haya ofendido, pero es que así es mi estilo de escribir (Aprendi de mi Dr. House) pero si debere de bajarle de tono para mi proxima entrega (pero sospecho que haré lo contrario), ¡Esten ATENTAS a mi proxima obra Akatsuki! Por que pronto ya saldrá a la luz... Y creo que a las fans de Deidara y Tobi les encantara jajaja XD**

**Espero que el final sea de su agrado y si no bueno hehe...**

**Y otra cosa (Ah como enfado... ¬¬) disculpas a todas las chicas que me pedían que pusiera escenas más subiditas de tono, pero que no puse puesto a que esa no es la esencia de este fic (Aunque un poco de perversión no viene mal :P) además de que cuando ya experimentaste los placeres carnales ya pierden todo su misterio XD No se crean hahaha XD**

**Ah otra cosa! Gomensai, Im so sorry por la tardanza, en serio disculpen.**

**Pero sobre todas las cosas... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS! **

**Sin más estupideces aquí tienen.  
**

**P.D.: Vale, hay algo que probablemente te sorprende, pero recuerda solo es un fic XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Kisame e Itachi estaban mirándose el uno al otro, después de la noche anterior se sentían tan raros en el fondo…

-Kisame, quisiera ir a cambiarme de ropa-dijo Itachi suavemente-. Voy por mi ropa y ahora vuelvo…

-De acuerdo-contesto Kisame mirando la ropa del día anterior que traía Itachi.

E Itachi se retiro del cuarto dirigiéndose a la casita de Tobi donde Itachi se había "instalado".

Cuando Itachi se había retirado Kisame no sabía ni que rayos hacer…. Y de pronto miro a su gran Samehada y pensó que no sería mala idea entrenar un poco.

-Será como en los viejos tiempos…-musito Kisame tomando su Samehada.

[Mientras tanto…]

Itachi se quitaba su ropa del día anterior que ya estaba toda arrugada.

Mientras se ponía la ropa; pensaba, pensaba…

-Debería dejar de pensar en eso-murmuro Itachi mientras se arrodillaba a organizar su pequeña mochila donde estaban guardadas sus pertenencias-. Oh esto…

Algo se había salido de la mochila, el retrato, la foto de él junto con su hermano menor Sasuke.

-Me pregunto como estarás en estos momentos pequeño Sasuke…-murmuro Itachi observando el retrato con nostalgia; la cara del niño Sasuke sonreía inocentemente.

[Lo más seguro es que su hermano este "batallando" con Naruto, ustedes saben en que sentido…]

Itachi guardo la fotografía de nuevo en la mochila y después se recostó en el suelo, simplemente a contemplar el techo desgastado.

Muchas cosas pasaban en su cabeza… Cerró sus ojos y trato de relajar su mente. Pero las imágenes no dejaban de pasar…

Y de pronto una imagen apareció en su mente… Su familia.

Se imagino lo que le diría su padre si se enterara de lo que su hijo había hecho en las últimas horas, de hecho podía oír claramente las palabras de decepción de su padre fuertemente en su mente.

Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe y se quito eso de la cabeza, no tenia caso pensar en eso, aunque aun no podía dejar de pensar en sentirse culpable…

-No debería sentirme así…-musito Itachi posando una mano en su cabeza.

Itachi se levanto, lo mejor sería regresar rápido con Kisame.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Parece que ya volviste a entrenar, como cuando aun eras alguien respetable…

-¿¡Levita…!?

-Que pasa viejo… ¿Tuviste una buena revolcada ayer…?

Kisame se quedo en shock como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de hielos, abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos y en un parpadeo ataco con su Samehada a la chica.

-Uh… Uh… parece que alguien se levanto de muy mal humor-soltó Levita deteniendo el ataque de Kisame casi a tiempo con su propia espada-. Que suerte que tengo esta cosa…

-Cada vez me hablas con menos respeto, si sigues abriendo la boca solo para decir estupideces no me contendré solo por que eres…

-Si si ya se, no es novedad en ti…

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Kisame hostilmente.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no hubieras muerto de un infarto…

-¿Por qué habría de haber muerto…?

-Por que imagino como te pusiste ayer en la noche…-respondió la chica como si nada, con un tono casi melancólico-. Suerte que no estaba en casa, de lo contrario no habría podido dormir de los gritos que habrás dado…

-Levita, en serio, cierra la boca, ya no es gracioso…

-No lo digo para que te rías viejo estupido.

-Entonces largate de aquí.

-Oye contéstame algo…-musito Levita.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas jugando con ese chico o en verdad lo quieres…?-pregunto la chica, con el mismo tono despreocupado.

-Te estas propasando niña…

-Dime si o no.

-¿¡Que te lleva a pensar en esa idea tan idiota!?

-La vida es así, creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta…

-Pues no se que clase de vida personal tengas, pero no soy de esa clase de personas.

-Si me imagine-respondió la chica sonriendo plenamente-. Estoy orgullosa de que al fin hayas encontrado algo que te hace feliz y que en verdad aprecie lo que eres…

-¿Eh?

-Pero más que esas cursilerias, estoy feliz de que al fin te hayas convertido en una buena persona y no seas la misma escoria que eras aquí…

-¿Estas ebria acaso?

-Casi, pero por fin dejaste de ser la persona que adoraba matar gente por diversión… Ese Itachi si que hace milagros-declaro la chica-. Bien, me retiro voy a desayunar…

Kisame se quedo quieto unos momentos, mirando al océano mientras el viento salado movía su cabello suavemente.

-Hey que hay niño bonito, ¿Cómo esta tu mañana?

-Buenos días, ¿Dónde esta Kisame?-pregunto Itachi.

-No puedes vivir sin él, hehe… Esta practicando con Samehada en la playa de atrás-respondió Levita.

-¿En la playa de atrás? Oh entonces ¿Podrías decirle que…?

-Oye cuando mi tío Kisame practica en esa playa, lo hace solo con unos boxers y si tienes piedad de los humanos no permitirás que vea esa cosa…

Itachi rió ligeramente con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Entonces yo iré, gracias.

-No hay de que…

[Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí…]

-Hidan… Será mejor que ya nos levantemos, creo que ya nos retrasamos demasiado-murmuro Kakuzu.

-Vamos Kaku… Solo un rato más…-susurro Hidan con un tono malicioso.

Hidan y Kakuzu estaban acostados sobre sus capas de Akatsuki, no traían ni una pieza de ropa. Hidan tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Kakuzu. En esos momentos viajaban por una zona de bosques.

-Pero Hidan ya terminamos…

-Aún no…

-Espera Hidan, ya tenemos que irnos-reitero Kakuzu poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos Kaku, hace años que no nos revolcábamos así-soltó Hidan aun con un aire pervertido.

-Entonces… ¿para ti "hace años" es anteayer?-pregunto Kakuzu mientras tomaba su ropa del suelo.

Hidan soltaba una risita mientras se puso de pie.

-Apuesto a que Deidara también tuvo un buen revolcón con Sasori…

-Lo dudo. Sasori en estos días no tiene humor para eso…

-¿Eh…? Pues que onda con Sasori… ¡Pero gracias a Jashin que tu si tienes humor para esto…!

-Ya cállate Hidan y apúrate a vestirte.

[Pasando de escena…]

-Kisame…

-¡Oh Itachi regresaste!-exclamo Kisame mientras dejaba de entrenar con su enorme espada.

-Si… ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-Uhm Itachi estaba pensando en que tal vez deberíamos ir a desayunar a algún lado… No quiero que cocines hoy-le dijo Kisame sin verlo directamente a la cara.

-¿Por qué…?

-Solo no quiero que hagas nada el día de hoy…-resoplo Kisame.

Itachi lo miro seriamente durante unos segundos.

-No me va a matar el hecho de que te haga el desayuno-replico Itachi.

-Lo se, pero me incomoda eso…

-¿Qué te incomoda?

-Solo no quiero que te tomes molestias por mí-respondió Kisame.

-Kisame quiero preguntarte… ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? No estoy hecho de cristal, ya habíamos platicado sobre eso…

Kisame se quedo callado.

-Ya no tengo ningún problema de salud por el momento…-dijo Itachi con una voz rara-. Además ayer, cuando terminamos de… Note que… Tú me trataste como si…-confeso el Uchiha con un leve temblor en su voz.

Kisame sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-Itachi… No quería lastimarte…

-Lo se.

-No podía dejar de pensar en que en algún momento te lastimaría…

-Comprendo Kisame, pero no te preocupes tanto por mí…

-¡¿CÓMO CAR4JO QUIERES QUE ME DEJE DE PREOCUPAR POR TI!?-inquirió Kisame, explotando.

Itachi se conmociono en su interior y sin embargo su semblante seguía terriblemente tranquilo.

-¡Por favor Itachi comprende que no eres un chico cualquiera, no te puedo tratar como a cualquiera!-le grito Kisame mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Itachi lo miraba seriamente…

-Kisame deja de verme de esa manera-se limito a decir Itachi con una expresión algo dura y acariciando la mejilla de Kisame se retiro con paso tranquilo.

Kisame aun con la cabeza echa un huracán se quedo ahí plantado solamente pudiendo escuchar el sonido de oleaje.

Itachi iba de regreso…

-Oye niño bonito, se que no estas de muy buen humor pero…-le alcanzo a gritar Levita dirigiéndose a la playa con una tabla de surf.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo Itachi con la voz mas tranquila posible.

-Mira, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que tú y el viejo Kisame tienen un problemita… Por favor se podía escuchar desde aquí.

Itachi se sonrojo ligerísimamente.

-¿Sabes? Deberías dejar que el viejo Kisame te consienta un poco… Bueno aunque se puede ver que a ti te cae en la punta de la ****a que se porten así contigo, no sería mala idea "jugar" a la "victima" con Kisame…-declaro la chica-. Bien, me largo, ahí te ves…

[1 hora después…]

Kisame e Itachi se encontraban apenas desayunando en un restaurante. Itachi al final había accedido a las condiciones de Kisame.

-Itachi… Quiero darte algo…-anuncio Kisame de pronto.

Itachi terminaba de tomar un trago de su jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué pasa Kisame…?

Kisame saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja y se lo entrego. El Uchiha la abrió con cuidado y…

-Kisame ¿Quién es…?-pregunto Itachi suavemente observando una pequeña foto.

-Era yo…

Itachi se quedo sin aliento. Simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos a la fotografía que ya estaba algo desgastada.

-Ayer… Estaba pensando en que debía de enseñártela… Y al final decidí que tú fueras el único que debería de conservarla.

Itachi se quedo callado. Miraba disimuladamente la fotografía y después a Kisame… Y en el fondo, la verdad, no le importaba la diferencia.

Itachi esbozo una sonrisa. Kisame se quedo algo confuso.

-Creo que te prefiero así como estas, gracias…

Kisame se rió, de repente le habían entrado unas ganas de reír y burlarse…

-En verdad que ese sharingan por más que lo cuides te dejará ciego-dijo Kisame con una sonrisa plena en el rostro.

Itachi echó un último vistazo a la pequeña fotografía y con sumo cuidado la volvió a guardar en la cajita y la guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa, justo en el lado donde latía su corazón.

-Oye Itachi… ¿Crees que ya duramos demasiado aquí?

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar… No lo sé…

-Solo de pensar en que nos dirá Pein me dan ganas de quedarme aquí-dijo Kisame con un tono aburrido.

-¿No crees que tu sobrina se hartara de nosotros?-pregunto Itachi.

-La casa es mía, no de ella… No tiene derecho de reclamar nada-recalco Kisame.

-Oye Kisame ¿Me podrías enseñar a nadar?-pregunto Itachi de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Aprender a nadar…?

-Me gustaría mucho.

-Pero con este clima no es apropiado-observo Kisame notando a través de la ventana el clima nublado con algo de viento fuerte-. La marea esta muy fuerte y además te dará un resfriado, talvez mañana…

-¿Y entonces por que Levita se puso a surfear?

-Por el simplemente hecho de que no tiene sentido común, llego al grado de estupidez en el que perdió el miedo-argumento Kisame.

[Mientras tanto… Ah y no me pregunten por la fotografía XD]

-¡¿En donde rayos estaban, hum!?-reclamo Deidara.

-¡Oh Dei chan te falta "tú ya sabes que…"! ¡Solo descansamos un rato, por Jashin sama!

Sasori miro gélidamente a Kakuzu.

-Vaya que Hidan te domina desde los pies a la cabeza-murmuro el pelirrojo.

Kakuzu arrugo el entrecejo y solo lanzo un gruñido.

-Oye Dei chan, aquí ya entre nosotros dos...-le susurro Hidan-. ¿En todo este viaje no te has "tirado" sobre Sasori ni una sola vez?

-No, hum. Yo me espero a hacerlo bajo techo, hum-replico Deidara mirándolo con recelo.

-¡Hahaha, haciéndote el decente, no te queda esa pose Dei chan!

[Ya en la noche…]

-Me empezó a dar frío…-musito Itachi cubriéndose aun más con una de las tantas frazadas de la cama de Kisame.

Itachi y Kisame se encontraban tirando la weba, digo descansando mientras miraban TV.

-Te dije que el clima estaba empeorando-dijo Kisame-¿No quieres un poco de café?

-Si, me gustaría-contesto Itachi con una voz algo tensa por el frío.

-Entonces enseguida vuelvo…-y Kisame salió de la calidez de la cama a la cocina a preparar café.

Pero cuando llego a la cocina…

TOC TOC.

-Oh no ya llego esa niña-dijo Kisame por lo bajo-. Me las pagará por haber "arreglado" el radio con agua...

Kisame se dispuso a abrir la puerta y en efecto era su sobrina.

-¿¡De donde car4jo vienes!?-le grito Kisame dejandola entrar.

-Ah… después de que inicio el mal clima fui por ahí y… pues tú sabes…-respondió apenas la chica hipando.

-¿¡Pero que hiciste…!? ¿¡Por que te cortaste el cabello!? ¿¡Y por que trajiste a ese animal?!-le pregunto Kisame con el tono de una madre apunto de darle el infarto.

-Ah cállate Kisame no eres mi mamá…

La chica traía su cabello recién cortado, su largo cabello hasta la cintura ahora estaba corto, casi del estilo como el de Sasori. Un pequeño gatito maullaba entre las manos de la chica.

-Oye Kisame dale un poco de leche a esta cosa…-le indico la chica tendiéndole con cuidado al gatito.

-¡Pero si tú lo trajiste!-le reclamo Kisame.

-¡SI! ¡YA SE…! ¡Lo traje por que se estaba muriendo de frío en la put4 calle! Estoy que…me muero de…sueño…

Levita se retiro dando tropiezos mientras que Kisame ahora tenía que preparar café y un plato de leche.

[Minutos después…]

-Por fin, aquí tienes Itachi-Kisame le dio su taza con café al Uchiha mientras volvía a meterse en la cama.

-Gracias, oí mucho ruido ¿Pasa algo malo Kisame?

-No; es solo que… Mejor mañana te cuento, me va a doler la cabeza si sigo pensando en eso…

-Espero que mañana sea un día tranquilo para que me enseñes a nadar-murmuro Itachi mientras miraba por la ventana, llovía en esos momentos.

"¡Oh mierda, mataron a Kenny! "¡Hijos de put4"! se decía en la TV.

-¿Por qué estas viendo esa cosa Itachi?

-Quería reírme un poco… Aunque no es lo mismo sin estar oyendo a Hidan repetir cada dialogo que contenga alguna grosería…

-En mi opinión es mejor sin oír los balbuceos de Hidan…

"¡Cierra la put4 boca Cartman"!

[Al día siguiente…]

-Que buena suerte, el clima esta muy bien…-dijo Itachi mientras terminaba el desayuno-¿En donde me enseñaras a nadar?

-Umm no estoy seguro, ya veremos… ¡No entiendo por que esa niña trajo a ese pobre gato aquí ni siquiera lo atenderá!

-Toma, ven, ven gatito…-murmuro Itachi poniéndose de rodillas dejándole en el piso un plato con leche.

[Awww… x3]

Cuando ya habían terminado de comer y estaban apunto de irse:

-¿No te cambiarás?-le pregunto Kisame a Itachi viendo su ropa demasiado casual y arrugada.

-Si, solo tengo que pasar por algo de ropa…

-Oye a propósito ¿Esa casa? ¿Te la presto Pein?

-Ah si…-respondió Itachi-. Bien vamos, pasaré rápido…

Y de pronto la puerta principal se abrió estrepitosamente: ZAZ!

-Si yo fuera ustedes me largaría de aquí lo más pronto posible…-dijo Levita al llegar mirándolos con intriga.

-¿Ahora que rayos te ocurre?

-Tienen que largarse rápido de aquí…

Itachi parpadeo muchas veces seguidas, ¿Por fin la policía de la aldea de la niebla se había percatado de su presencia?

-Ya se habían tardado…-soltó Kisame.

-Ya prepare todo… Tengo un bote listo para salir, solo tienen que darse prisa…-dijo la chica-. Toda la policía de la aldea esta tras ustedes…

Itachi miro a Kisame.

-¿Luchamos un rato con algunos ninjas o nos vamos sin hacer escándalo?-le pregunto Kisame tranquilamente.

-No me gustaría iniciar un guerrilla… No estoy de humor para pelear-contesto Itachi-. Voy por mis cosas de una vez…

Y el Uchiha salió de la casa hacia la casita de Tobi para ir a traer sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no se dan prisa?-pregunto la chica.

-Por que no hay nada de que preocuparse, bueno excepto por el escándalo que armaríamos-contesto Kisame-¿Olvidas que estamos en Akatsuki?

-"Ah si, mira soy un gran tiburón parlante y estoy en Akatsuki, por eso soy bien jodedor"-dijo la chica haciendo su voz mas grave.

-¡No me hagas arrancarte las piernas antes de irme maldita niña sin educación!

-¿Ah si y con que espada me cortarás las piernas?

-Samehada…-Kisame dirigió una mano hacia su espalda- ¡Samehada!-y de inmediato fue hacia su cuarto por su espada.

[Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí…]

-Ya tengo hambre…

-¡Pero si ya desayunamos, hum!

-¿Y a ti en que te afecta que yo tenga hambre?-reclamo Hidan.

-¡Que yo soy el que hace toda la comida, no sabes ni hacer ni una ramen instantánea, hum!

-¿Qué dices maldito rubio hijo de put4?-inquirió Hidan mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Sabes por que tienes hambre, eh quieres saber jodido religioso, hum!?

-¡Ah ver por que, dime por que…!

-¡Por que todas las energías las quemas a cada rato que te "detienes" a "descansar" con Kakuzu, hum! ¡Es tan obvio idiota!

-¡YA CALLÉNSE!-exclamo Sasori-¡Tú Deidara hazle algo de comer y tú cierra la boca y siéntate!-les ordeno el pelirrojo fulminándololos con la mirada.

6 minutos después… Deidara ya terminaba de preparar una sopa ramen y Hidan estaba sentadito en el suelo, con una revista en la mano, como todo niño bien portado.

-Según esta revista Deidara y Kisame son idiotas…-dijo Hidan cerrando la revista.

-¿¡Que dijiste, hum!?

-Te desesperas fácilmente, aquí dice que eres un idiota efusivo…

-Pobre de ti si le respondes…-le amenazo Sasori a su aprendiz al ver que Deidara abría la boca ya apunto de gritar.

[En otra parte…]

Itachi y Kisame iban caminando sin saber en donde exactamente solamente siguiendo a la sobrina de Kisame. Ya ambos traían su respectivo equipaje.

-Oye Kisame… ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-pregunto Itachi.

-Ni yo se… ¡Oye niña! ¡¿A dónde rayos vamos!?-pregunto Kisame.

-¡A ver niño bonito si te vas a quejar…! ¿¡POR QUE NO ME LO DICES EN MI CARA!?

Itachi se detuvo en seco sin saber que decir, mirando atónito a la muchacha y Kisame… Bueno pueden imaginarse su reacción…

-Kisame, detente…-murmuro Itachi alcanzando a parar el movimiento de Kisame.

-¡Pero…!

-Ya son nuestros últimos minutos aquí, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas y que además es sumamente insensato…-explico Itachi sin sobresaltarse- ¿Falta mucho?-le pregunto firmemente a Levita.

-Uhm no tanto…

-Gracias.

-Aun pienso que deberíamos largarnos de la misma forma en que llegamos-dijo Kisame por lo bajo.

-Sigamos caminando por favor-dijo Itachi-, creo que ya vamos a llegar…

-Ah en verdad que eres aburrido, yo esperaba tener una pelea contigo-soltó la chica dirigiendose al Uchiha.

-Ni en tus sueños podrías derrotar a Itachi-le dijo Kisame.

-Si, si como no… ¡Oh aquí estamos! Bien aquí tienen, no es el Titanic pero es de lo más decente que pueda tener a mi alcance-anuncio la chica cuando habían llegado a la playa mientras apuntaba con aburrimiento a un bote algo grande que más parecía un yate muy jodido.

-Levita… Esto es demasiado para que tu sola lo hubieras conseguido, dime ¿A quien se lo robaste?

-¡No lo robe viejo estupido! Oh espérame un minuto… ¡Hey Kenji! ¡¿Ya revisaste todo!?

-¿¡A quien car4jo trajiste!? ¡Se supone que nadie más que tú puede saber que…!-exclamo Kisame.

-¡Ah ya cállate viejo, me desesperas! ¡Hey Kenji! ¿¡Ya terminaste con la inspección!?-grito de nuevo la chica-. Además para que lo sepas es gracias a él que aun sigo viva viejo estupido-agrego en susurro.

Y del bote surgió un chico de la edad de Levita, de cabello castaño oscuro y con un aire tranquilo en su cara.

-Si, ya revise todo, ya pueden salir seguramente-contesto el chico con voz tranquila limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

-Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tantas molestias-le dijo Itachi haciendo un ligero ademán con la cabeza.

-En verdad, se pasan de… con tanta educación y de más tontería-opino la chica mirando a los chicos con aburrición.

-Es por que ellos si tienen educación-le susurro Kisame.

-Ah si, no como tu y yo que somos unos subdesarrollados ¿Verdad Kisame?

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos-murmuro Itachi-. En serio muchas gracias por todo-dijo Itachi con tranquilidad.

La chica no entendió de qué rayos Itachi le daba las gracias.

-Bien, creo que ya me voy… Cuídate, tal vez te visitaré de nuevo…-balbuceo Kisame a su sobrina.

-Si, dentro de otros 7 años más volverás, bueno si es que tengo suerte.

-Ya en serio, tal vez te escriba cuando llegue.

-"Ah voy a llorar…"-soltó la chica sarcásticamente-. Bien, espero que no te maten y no mueras-le dijo simple y sencillamente-. Cuídate viejo…

-Oye una pregunta antes de que me vaya, ven…-y Kisame junto con la chica se hicieron un par de pasos más lejos-. A ver explícame ¿Qué haces con ese chico?

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Nada, nada viejo! ¡Mierd4, que clase de conclusiones sacas! ¡Mira quien habla, le dejas unas marcas en el cuello al pobre del niño bonito que me recuerda al video de "Mermaid Sashimi"…!

-¿Entonces por que…?

-¡Viejo, el es la razón por la que desayuno, como y ceno, además de que a veces me libra de que me lleven a prisión…!

Kisame le miro con desconfianza y simplemente dijo:

-Diga lo que digas, solo espero no recibir la noticia de que te casas y vayas a tener hijos…

-¡¿WTF!?

-Bien vamonos Itachi. Muchas gracias niño-le dijo Kisame al joven que reviso el bote-. Hasta luego, nos volveremos a ver…

-Si, cuando nos vayamos al infierno-respondió Levita.

Y Kisame e Itachi subieron al mencionado vehiculo de transportación y encendiendo Kisame rápidamente la nave, el bote salió disparado.

Los ojos azules de Levita no quitaron la vista de aquel vehiculo que iba a toda velocidad.

-Bien, ya se largo Kisame… Vamonos-declaro Levita al fin de perder de vista el bote en la línea del horizonte.

-¿Oye por que te cortaste el cabello?-le pregunto el joven llamado Kenji.

-No se, ya vamonos, tengo hambre y ya van empezar "Los Simpson"…

-¿Te despediste de ella?-pregunto Itachi con voz suave mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kisame.

-Si… Que raro es volver a casa.

Itachi lanzo un pequeño bufido y después dirigió su rostro a Kisame.

-Kisame…

-¿Qué pasa?

-El camino parece que va a ser largo…

Kisame empezó a hacer sus suposiciones que le hicieron sentir una extraña excitación. Kisame miro a Itachi con una expresión un tanto sorprendida y sin embargo parecía agradarle en extremo la idea.

-Hagamos que pase rápido el tiempo…-le murmuro el Uchiha.

-En verdad que tienes un gran ánimo para eso Itachi-dijo Kisame con una risa acompañada de su sonrisa amplia. Kisame abrazo a Itachi y antes de posar su boca sobre la de él le pregunto-: Itachi… ¿Aún en cuanto lleguemos a casa, seguiremos haciendo "eso"…?

Itachi se quedo algo circunspecto pero después respondió:

-Tal vez… Si es que no nos molestan…

Kisame soltó una risita mientras el viento les agitaba el cabello suavemente.

[Muchas horas… O tal vez días después…]

-¡Que bien, por fin llegamos, hum!-exclamo Deidara.

-¿Así que esta es la jodida aldea de Kisame? ¡Por Jashin sama, no se de que coñ0 se quejaba, al menos luce mejor que mi antigua aldea!

-Ya cállense y vamos rápido…-ordeno Sasori.

-Tenemos que actuar lo más sigilosamente posible, no debemos llamar la atención-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Hey mira Dei chan! ¡Mira ese antro esta guay! ¿¡Que tal si esta noche vamos?!

[Lo primero que les dicen, lo primero que hacen…]

-¡Al fin llegamos…!-anunció Kisame al abrir la puerta principal de la casa.

Después de tanto tiempo habían vuelto a su Akatsuki House, pero algo no estaba del todo bien…

-¿En donde están todos?-pregunto Itachi algo sorprendido al ver tanto silencio y paz.

Kisame e Itachi dejaron sus pertenencias en la puerta y se encaminaron al interior de la casa y cuando llegaron a la sala de estar se encontraron con un tipo que nunca en su vida habían visto… Un muchacho de unos 20 y tantos años, demasiado delgado, de piel muy pálida y de cabello rojo oscuro; el mencionado hombre se encontraba al parecer ebrio… Itachi y Kisame se acercaron al tipo y se dieron cuenta de un peculiar detalle: Sus ojos tenían el mismo patrón de ondas que…

-¿¡Pein…?!

-¿Qué onda con esto…?-dijo Kisame sin dejar de mirar al tipo.

-¡Kisame, Itachi! ¡Al fin regresaron!-exclamo una voz femenina. Konan venía con el cabello suelto y con un vestido algo corto y entallado.

Kisame e Itachi se quedaron algo…Confusos. ¿Por qué las cosas estaban así?

-¿Por qué se tardaron?

-Cosas del destino…-respondió Itachi con la mirada aburrida.

-Pero al parecer llegamos en mal momento, dime… ¿Qué se hizo Pein en el cabello?-pregunto Kisame mirando de reojo al poseedor del Rinnegan.

-Ah… eso, bueno eso no importa-contesto la chica evadiendo el tema-. Solo no se lo digan a los demás, por favor.

-Siempre…Siempre dude de la existencia de Dios, ahora se que existe… SOY YO-declaro Nagato/Pein con voz totalmente de ebriedad.

-Vaya que si esta mal…-comento Kisame al oír la "sensata" declaración de su jefe.

-Voy a acomodar mis cosas…-murmuro Itachi-, con permiso… Oye Konan y a todo esto… ¿En donde están los demás?

-Si… ¿Dónde están los tontos?

-Ah pues esos "tontos" fueron a buscarlos-respondió Konan con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Qué?-dijo Itachi.

-A ver explica bien eso Konan-le dijo Kisame.

-Antes que pienses de que nosotros les ordenamos ir tras ustedes pues se equivocan, ellos fueron a buscarlos por que su propia voluntad-les informo la chica.

Itachi y Kisame se miraron el uno al otro, sumamente sorprendidos al enterarse de tal decisión de sus colegas.

-Que molestia será cuando se den cuenta de que ya estamos aquí en casa-susurro Itachi.

-Ahora si que mierd4…-soltó Kisame.

-Envié a Tobi para que los fuera a buscar a todos, le enviare una nota de que ustedes ya están aquí para que regresen lo más pronto posible… Enseguida vengo-y Konan se retiro seguramente para enviar el mensaje a Tobi.

-Que dolor de cabeza…-dijo Kisame.

-Será mejor que tomes una ducha para que no te estreses más-sugirió el Uchiha a su compañero.

-Si…

Y mientras Kisame e Itachi se retiraban a su habitación, el "Líder" de Akatsuki se empezaba a quedar dormido.

[Un día después… Muy lejos de la Akatsuki House]

-Según aquí es por donde Kisame e Itachi estaban instalados, hum-dijo Deidara mirando el papelito de dirección que les habían dado.

-A ver déjame ver eso-y Sasori le arranco de las manos el "mapa"-. Esa es la casa de Kisame la de más allá es donde esta Itachi…

-¿No cree que los 2 probablemente estén en una misma casa, hum?

-Depende, si Itachi ya se reconcilio con Kisame-intervino Kakuzu-. Yo opino que vayamos primero donde probablemente este Kisame, será más fácil hablar con él primero…-sugirió Kakuzu.

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón Kaku, es más fácil hablar con Kisame…-soltó Hidan.

-¿Tú piensas acaso?-le pregunto Deidara.

-¡¿QUE LES DIJE SOBRE PELEAR!?-les grito Sasori desesperado-. Vamos rápido a ver si esta Kisame…

Y los Akatsuki se dirigieron a la casa donde según se encontraba Kisame.

TOC TOC.

-Creo que no hay nadie…-murmuro Kakuzu.

-¡Toquen mas fuerte por Jashin sama!

Deidara toco más fuerte.

-Saben, mejor vamonos a ver si en la otra casa esta Itachi o Kisame…-dijo Sasori al fin de esperar unos 6 segundos.

-Sasori no danna, solo espere un poco, hum… ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN ALLI!?-exclamo el rubio tocando pero mas que fuerte la puerta.

-Parece que ahí viene alguien…-dijo Kakuzu.

Y abrieron la puerta.

-¿¡Que car4jo quieren!?-pregunto hostilmente una chica de cabello azul oscuro muy corto de ojos azules.

Deidara y junto los demás Akatsuki se quedaron un poco… sorprendidos por el tono de voz de la chica pero mas que eso era el hecho de que la muchacha solo venía en ropa interior.

-Eh… ¿No se encuentra Kisame, hum?-pregunto Deidara con la vista clavada en el piso.

-¿Qué…?

-Buscamos a Kisame ¿Esta el aquí o no?-pregunto sin rodeos Sasori.

-Pues… No. El ya se largo desde hace un par de días junto con Itachi de regreso a su casa-les dijo la chica.

-¿Levita esta todo bien…?-pregunto una voz del interior de la casa.

-Si, si todo esta bien, vuelve al cuarto Kenji...-exclamo la chica dirigiendo su rostro al interior de la casa-. Bueno bueno así que ustedes son los compañeros del viejo Kisame…-dijo la chica redirigiendo su mirada a los Akatsuki-. El pelirrojo, el rubio trasvesti, el tipo albino musculoso y el señor obsesionado con el dinero; Bien, fue un gusto conocerlos, me despido y saluden a Kisame de mi parte cuando POR FIN lo encuentren-y sin más la chica cerro la puerta.

[¿Eso fue grosero o simplemente una actitud muy cruel?]

Los Akatsuki se quedaron simplemente callados, hasta pudieron haber jurado que unos grillos hicieron su particular sonido y que al frente de ellos rodó una de esas bolas típicas en los desiertos.

Ni Deidara, ni Hidan, ni Kakuzu y mucho menos Sasori pudieron asimilar todo lo que habían cruzado y viajado para llegar a ese lugar y recibir una patada en el cul0…

Sin palabras…

[Horas más tarde, ya en la Akatsuki House…]

-¿Crees que ya les hallan avisado de que nosotros ya regresamos a casa?-pregunto Itachi a Kisame cuando ya estaban en su cama.

-Quien sabe…

-En cuanto regresen quiero ver "Los Simpson" con ellos-comento Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo…

-No creo que ya estén durmiendo.

-No, de seguro estarán "jugando" como todas las noches-dijo Kisame.

Itachi rió y luego mirando a Kisame dijo:

-Kisame, ¿Jugamos una vez más?-pregunto el Uchiha con un tono totalmente diferente para el tipo de pregunta.

Un inmenso calor invadió el rostro de Kisame y sin embargo esta vez no sentía nervios ni ningún sentimiento confuso o de obligación, sino que simplemente se dejo llevar por la suave sonrisa de Itachi…

[Lejos de ahí… En algún sitio del país del agua]

Los Akatsuki se habían instalado en la "Casita de Tobi" al ver que nadie vivía ahí.

Todos en ese momento se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el salón principal…

-Todo fue una perdida de tiempo-murmuro Sasori-. Bien mañana saldremos de regreso a primera hora…

Los demás Akatsuki lo ignoraron.

-¿Saben? Aunque parecimos unos completos idiotas al hacer esto y obtener nada… No me siento frustrado-confeso Hidan.

-Yo tampoco, hum…

-¿Y tú Kaku?-pregunto Hidan.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…No-contesto Kakuzu.

-Sasori no danna, no finga, todos sentimos lo mismo, hum…

Sasori miro con aburrimiento a Deidara.

-Tal vez es por que como muy pocas veces en sus miserables vidas hicieron algo meramente con buena intención-dijo una voz. Zetsu surgió del suelo, completamente de la nada como era su costumbre.

-¿¡Nos seguiste todo el tiempo, hum!?-pregunto Deidara.

-Yo también soy parte de Akatsuki-declaro el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-Sería mejor que nunca hubiéramos venido-argumento el lado oscuro.

-Bueno como sea ya me voy a dormir, en verdad estoy cansado, hum-anunció Deidara poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la alcoba.

Y unos minutos después todos los Akatsuki hicieron lo mismo, a excepción de Zetsu que de nuevo desapareció.

Y ya cuando todos dormían profundamente 2 personas aparecieron en la habitación donde dormían los Akatsuki.

-¿Aún no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza?-dijo Zetsu oscuro.

-No…

-Creo que ya deberías resignarte, él ya tiene a su persona ideal-comento el lado blanco.

-No me voy a resignar sin antes dar pelea…-contesto Madara Uchiha quitándose su mascara naranja para visualizar a alguien en especial-. Ya lo verán…-murmuro el Uchiha mientras clavaba su mirada en un joven rubio que dormía apaciblemente...

FIN.

* * *

**¡Aqui termina esta historia! Y como ya dije, espero que les haya gustado y dejado prendidas para mi proximo fanfic... ¡Esperen mi siguiente fic que creo yo que ya sabrán de que se tratará...! En mi opinión este fic no termino tan bien como esperaba pero di lo mejor de mí hehehe... **

**Muchas gracias a todas-os por seguir desde principio a fin esta cosa que escribo para probar mi existencia, ya en serio, gracias.**

**¡Hasta la próxima y dejen sus opiniones al respecto! **

**P.D.: Ya quiero leer el siguiente capítulo de "Narucienta", quiero que Naruto se quede con el principe Itachi!!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake  
**


End file.
